Acelerado y Enamorado
by Feli Jones
Summary: Naruto es el campeon de las carreras de la ciudad de Osaka, siempre ha sido el que lleva la delantera en todo... Pero un suceso inesperado le dará vuelta a su vida para siempre
1. Parte 1

**HOLA A TODOS LES PRESENTO ESTE FIC QUE EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR A VER COMO LE VA, DESPUES DE TODO ES UNA HISTORIA QUE MEZCLA LAS CARRERAS CLANDESTINAS, EL AMOR Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS... ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE OBRA DE MI Y LA PASTA BASE QUE CONSUMO PARA CREARLA**

Esta historia comienza con un joven rubio, ojos claros como el cielo, de veinte años llamado Naruto Uzumaki, amante de la velocidad y los automóviles. Le encantaba sentirse libre y derrotar a sus rivales en las carreras clandestinas, demostrar que él era el mejor, que nadie podía superarlo junto a su RX7.

El Auto era Negro con una capa verde que comenzaba desde el tren trasero subiendo por el techo no desplegable hasta el capot cubriendo las luces escamoteables características del Rx7, que al prenderse se levantaban. La parte negra cubría el parachoques delantero, los faldones y algo de la superficie de la puerta ya que en esta zona el color oscuro terminaba en unos elegantes tribales que le daban un estilo propio.

Naruto llamaba a sí mismo a su vehículo como Sombraverde, debido a la combinación de colores que poseía el Automóvil

Naruto vivía en un departamento solo en la ciudad de Osaka, un hogar de una habitación, un baño y una cocina americana acompañada de un comedor. Simple pero a él le servía para vivir tranquilo.

Vivía de las carreras, el dinero que ganaba en las calles en la utilizaba para vivir en toda la semana, ya que el corría solo sábados y domingos, esto era gracias a que en la semana la gente ocupa las calles, por temas de trabajo y otras cosas.

Sábado, diez de la noche, todos reunidos en la calle para empezar la carrera, esperando a Naruto ya que había un nuevo retador para el campeón de Osaka. El rubio llego como de costumbre unos diez minutos tarde, en su RX7 gastando los neumáticos y sorprendiendo a las chicas que veían la carrera desde lejos. El rubio era el que atraía a todo el público en las carreras clandestinas de Osaka

Naruto se bajó de su nave y todos se abalanzaron hacia el para saludarle y que él les firmara los cuadernos. El siempre firmaba de todo hasta que ya no hubiese nadie que le pidiera un autógrafo o una foto. Fue entonces que se acercó su amigo y el organizador de las carreras. Konohamaru, un chico de dieciséis años que se encargaba de las apuestas y de que la policía no interviniese en los eventos. - ¿Qué onda Naruto – nichan?- se le acerco el adolescente saludándolo con su puño - ¿Qué hay Konohamaru preparado para esta noche? – Pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero. –Carrera de velocidad de línea recta de cuatro participantes, 25.000 Yenes cada uno. ¿Te parece? – Dijo el Joven organizador. – 30.000 y me tienes dentro – Dijo Naruto cerrando el ojo derecho. – Hecho – Dijo Konohamaru seguro de los hechos.

Naruto entró en su auto preparado para la carrera, poniéndose en el extremo izquierdo de la pista de línea recta que tenía una distancia de unos 25 kilómetros de línea recta. A la derecha de Naruto estaban los competidores, a su lado una chica con un Honda Civic HB color rosa acelerando el vehículo esperando ansiosa el comienzo de la carrera, siguiendo había un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, conducía un Toyota Supra negro, que tenía un cráneo en el Capot, daba una expresión de ser un tipo rudo y su nave intimidaba a todo el público presente en la carrera. Y Por último estaba el retador que aseguraba que podía vencer a Naruto en una carrera, era un chico de unos veinte años de edad, de cabello rojo y ojos negros, los que lo conocían lo llamaban Hajime el veloz. Su auto era un Nissan Skyline R34 del 2001, color rojo como la sangre y con tribales negros, las llantas eran unas de color dorado, que le daba un aspecto de elegancia al vehículo.

Konohamaru mandó a una Mujer que se colocara en el centro del asfalto y que diera la orden de iniciar la carrera. La chica levantó ambos brazos. Los motores sonaban como nunca y Naruto miraba fijamente hacia el frente mentalizando la victoria. Fue entonces cuando la encargada rápidamente bajo sus brazos y las ruedas comenzaron a girar tan rápido que humeaban y todos los autos partieron.

Al principio El chico rudo fue en primer lugar pero Naruto pisaba el Embrague y cambiaba de marcha muy bien, eso era su mejor característica y rápidamente lo sobrepasó, la chica del Civic tampoco se quedaba atrás y trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo rebasando al tipo del Supra. Hajime quedo detrás de todos pero puso la cuarta marcha y comenzó a adelantar rivales, hasta llegar al segundo puesto, el que estaba delante de él era Naruto que estaba muy confiado y tranquilo de su vehículo. Hajime confiado en que su automóvil podía con el mítico Sombraverde, accionó un botón que hizo que en el motor ingresase Nitrógeno, esto Provocó que la aceleración del auto Hajime subiera. De Reojo Naruto observaba a su rival aún muy tranquilo, ya que él también tenía un sistema de inyección de Nitrógeno. Las velocidades de los dos primeros corredores eran superior a 180 kilómetros por hora. Faltaba la mitad para llegar a la meta. Hajime al no poder sobrepasar a Naruto y dándose cuenta de que este último accionó la quinta marcha, desesperado porque el rubio se le escapaba inyectó todo el nitrógeno en el motor, esto era peligroso ya que la transmisión del auto podía explotar debido no habían más marchas disponibles para hacer un cambio en el vehículo, sin embargo pudo sobrepasar a Naruto, pero este al darse cuenta de la situación acciono su sistema de inyección de Nitrógeno y rápidamente recupero el Primer lugar. La velocidad de Naruto llegó a los 223 Kilómetros por hora en la línea de meta terminando en el primer lugar, detrás llego Hajime en segundo lugar, en tercera posición la chica del Civic Rosa y por último el rudo del Supra.

Naruto redujo la velocidad quitando el pie del acelerador y pisando lentamente el freno hasta bajar de los cien kilómetros por hora y fue donde giró el volante y accionó el freno de mano para lograr un espectacular derrape e impresionar a todo el mundo.

La multitud corrió hacia el auto de Naruto a felicitarlo, el rubio se bajó de la nave y enseguida apareció Konohamaru también para darle las felicitaciones por su victoria, detrás de él llego Hajime y los otros dos competidores.

\- Chicos, chicos, silencio por favor, le voy a hacer entrega Naruto del Premio total de 120.000 yenes que fue lo que acordamos- Grito el joven para que toda la multitud viera al héroe de las Carreras de Osaka recibir su premio.

Naruto recibió el dinero y quito 30.000 Yenes que le dio a Konohamaru y en seguida tomo aire – Este dinero se lo doy a nuestro organizador, ya que sin esto no se podría hacer estas hermosas carreras, es un aporte voluntario de mi para la comunidad Carreras de Osaka- Concluyo el rubio.

Hajime se le acercó a Naruto para conversar con el – Me venciste, estaba seguro de que iba a ganar cuando activé la segunda inyección de Nitro – Decía el Joven mostrando una sonrisa. Naruto puso sus dos manos en su nuca y le respondió – No está nada mal para ser la primera vez amigo, pero déjame decirte que aun te queda mucho para que me ganes, soy el mejor y lo seré por mucho tiempo, no importa cuán bueno sea tu auto, solo importa el cómo lo conduzcas- Concluyó el rubio.

De Pronto Konohamaru gritó ¡La policía, La policía!, y fue que todos rápidamente se subieron a sus automóviles y se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar, Naruto se subió a su Rx7 lo más rápido que pudo y trato de huir, por un momento él se sentía seguro conduciendo en las calles de Osaka en direcciona su Departamento hasta que de la nada apareció un auto de la policía que lo estaba persiguiendo, entonces Naruto cambio de marcha y pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas para perder a su perseguidor, pero este llamó refuerzos y rodearon al Rx7 de Naruto.

-Bájese del vehículo con las manos en alto – Decía una oficial de policía que bajó de uno de los autos. – Quedas detenido por correr ilegalmente en las calles de Osaka querido amigo, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra en el juicio- concluyo la oficial mientras le esposaba las muñecas.

Subieron a Naruto en un vehículo y se lo llevó la estación de policía donde lo dejaron encerrado para una posterior interrogación. Cuando estuvo detrás de las rejas del calabozo, Naruto no podía entender como los policías sabían exactamente donde estaría él y por donde elegiría virar para perder a los uniformados, de todo lo que ocurrió en la noche eso era lo más extraño, ya que él nunca había sido arrestado antes.

La oficial de policía que era de una estatura media, de contextura delgada ojos cafés, piel blanca con pendientes similares a unas perlas y los labios pintados, abrió la puerta del calabozo y observo fijamente a Naruto y le ordeno que lo acompañase a la sala de interrogatorios. El rubio sin tener más opción accedió a la orden de la uniformada y sin poner resistencia salió del calabozo para ingresar a un pasillo lleno de luces y habitaciones donde entraban y salían policías. Caminaron unos veinte pasos hasta ingresar a una habitación oscura, la oficial encendió una luz tenue que había en la mesa de interrogatorios y pudo ver con mayor detalle a la oficial, su placa decía Mitarashi Anko.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, veinte años de edad, no tiene cargos por ningún delito, vives en un departamento dejado por tus padres, no tienes un empleo legal y por sobretodo, eres uno de los mejores corredores de todo Osaka. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo la oficial Anko dirigiéndole la mirada al rubio.

\- Acertó en casi todo oficial, verdaderamente me sorprende que su belleza y su inteligencia estén en un alto nivel y lo que es más difícil aun, que estén a la par de si- Respondió Naruto tomándose sus manos por sobre la mesa de metal. – Solo un pequeño detalle no permite que usted tenga el 100% de la verdad y ese es que yo no soy uno de los mejores corredores de Osaka. Soy EL MEJOR corredor de la ciudad- Concluyó el rubio.

\- Le agradezco su cumplido señor Uzumaki y debo decir que usted es todo un caballero, cosa que me sorprende, ahora lo que usted acaba de decir de mí que mi belleza y mi inteligencia están a la par lamentablemente en caso de usted, su sex-appeal sea elevado y su inteligencia ni siquiera le llegue a la mitad- respondió Anko con una sonrisa. – Bien continuando con la infracción, usted arriesga hasta veinte años de prisión por los delitos de exceso de velocidad, carreras ilegales, Modificación ilegal del vehículo y además de tratar de huir de un control de identidad, le ofrezco una posibilidad de reducir esa cantidad excesiva de tiempo bajo prisión con tal que me diga todo lo que sabe de las carreras callejeras de la ciudad.- concluyó la oficial.

\- Perdóneme señorita todas las carreras eran organizadas por mí, yo soy el mayor responsable de todos estos eventos callejeros.- Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos a la oficial Mitarashi. – debe haber otra manera de arreglar todo este asunto, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer y espero que su disposición sea la misma. Supongo que ya tendrá una idea de cuál es la manera de solucionar todo esto sin que pase a mayores. Prometo de todo corazón no volver a correr en esta ciudad e incluso también le doy mi palabra de irme de esta ciudad, claro después de que arreglemos el "asunto" que le estoy proponiendo- concluyo Naruto lanzándole un beso a la oficial.

A oficial cambió involuntariamente el color de piel de su cara de un blanco puro a un rosa casi llegando a rojo y sintiéndose muy incómoda con la situación en la que la dejaba Naruto, ya que ella sentía una atracción sexual hacia el rubio. Pero antes de que ella pudiese o no aceptar la oferta que Uzumaki le dejaba en bandeja, la puerta del interrogatorio se abrió y permitió la entrada de un detective, el que estaba a cargo de toda la operación para reducir las carreras. – Mitarashi, no escuche las palabras de este imbécil- dijo el alto e intimidante detective, que lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus cicatrices faciales, una comenzaba en la ceja y terminaba por debajo de la otra, mientras que la que seguía comenzaba por debajo del ojo derecho y finalizaba casi llegando a la oreja.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, soy el detective Morino Ibiki, encargado de toda la operación, debo decir que la fianza está por debajo de todo lo que cualquiera de tus amigos pueda costear- Concluyo riéndose el detective. Naruto al descubrir que no podría salir de la estación sobornando a Anko planeo rápidamente otra forma de poder fugarse, para no quedar callado hizo una pregunta. – ¿Y mi auto?- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente los ojos del encargado de la investigación.

\- Lo aplaste – Dijo de forma satisfactoria el intimidante Ibiki. - ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! – Gritó Naruto, a la vez que se ponía de pie. Por lo que la oficial Anko le tomo las muñecas y rápidamente lo esposó para que no se moviera de nuevo.

-Idiota ese auto valía más de 1.000.000 de yenes solamente en el Motor- Dijo Naruto casi poniéndose a llorar. La frustración de que toda la inversión y que su mítico Sombraverde haya quedado convertido en chatarra, sentía tanta rabia y pena a la vez que apretó tanto sus puños hasta llegar al punto de partirse la piel y que en sus manos chorreara sangre, la impotencia fue algo tan fuerte que de sus ojos salieron lágrimas y recorrieron su cara hasta terminar en su mentón donde caían a la mesa.

 **BUENO ESTA HA SIDO LA PRIMERA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA SE DESPIDE**

 **FELI JONES**


	2. Parte 2

**BUENO GENTE, ME DEMORÉ POCO EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE LA COSA A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁ MUCHO MAS INTENSA Y COMIENZA LA VERDADERA ACCION, A PARTIR DE AHORA COMIENZA REALMENTE LA VERDADERA HISTORIA.**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA ES FRUTO DE MI MENTE RETORCIDA Y LA PASTA ABSE QUE CONSUMO PARA TRAERLES TANTA INSPIRACION**

\- Ibiki – sama, ¿Es cierto que el auto fue llevado a la planta de reciclaje? –Preguntó Anko al presenciar la destrozada alma de Naruto. –Así es, lo único legal en ese vehículo era la decoración y la carrocería, ah y algunos parlantes, pero el motor había sido modificado de una manera que no cumplía las normas de emisión de gases y tampoco tenía el permiso para circular.- Contesto de manera firme el detective.

Naruto no podía creer que su vehículo haya sido completamente destruido, tres años de trabajo para restaurar y potenciar el motor y la transmisión que se fueron directamente a la basura, junto con los recuerdos de aquellas carreras ganadas sobre el asfalto, las victorias junto a Konohamaru y a la gente que lo apoyaba. En ese momento el rubio quiso hacer una consulta en cuanto al valor de la fianza.

-Sobre la fianza, ¿Cuánto dinero es lo que debo pagar por todo esto?, - 800.000 Yenes, ni más ni menos- Contesto rápidamente Ibiki asegurando que Naruto no tendría el dinero para pagar esa cantidad, pero al ver la cara de alivio del rubio, su visión de las cosas cambiaron rotundamente. –Me deja ir a un cajero, tengo el dinero para eso- Preguntó Naruto para poder ir a retirar el dinero y así pagar la fianza del arresto.

Ibiki dejó a Naruto ir a un cajero acompañado por Anko, claramente para que el rubio no escapara sin pagar la fianza, el cajero estaba a dos cuadras de la estación de policía, por lo que no fue necesario que se lo llevaran en patrulla hasta el lugar donde el rubio podía sacar el dinero. Mientras caminaban el silencio cubría el ambiente de Anko con el joven Uzumaki, que apenas podía caminar con lo destrozado que estaba por el cruel destino de Sombraverde. Pero Naruto tenía mentalizado ya su destino, y que iba a hacer después de salir de la estación de policía.

Anko siempre vigiló a Naruto pero al ver que el rubio no tenía ganas de nada trató de consolarlo tomándole el hombro derecho, a lo que el joven dejó salir de su boca unas crueles pero a su vez sabias palabras. "Ustedes han destrozado no solo mi auto, si no que mi vida entera, no me toque oficial, no soy del tipo cobarde que golpea a una mujer, pero ahora mismo no soy yo el que controla mi alma". Anko rápidamente soltó a Naruto y lo dejó girar el dinero del cajero automático. Después de hacer la transacción, ambos volvieron a la estación de policía, caminado con el mismo silencio incomodo con el cual salieron del edificio policiaco. Naruto pagó la fianza y salió de la estación sin mirar atrás. Estaba furioso, completamente enrabiado, ciego por el odio y la tristeza. Camino una cuadra y saco su celular, buscó en sus contactos el nombre de Konohamaru, hizo un desliz en el contacto hacia la izquierda, lo cual accionaria la orden de llamar. El tono de llamando sonó por unos siete segundos, hasta que al final de todo Konohamaru respondió a la llamada.

-Hola, Naruto – Nichan, ¿Estas bien? –Estoy peor que mal Konohamaru- Contesto el rubio.- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Qué ha pasado?- De inmediato responde Konohamaru al escuchar la desolada voz del joven Uzumaki. Naruto le conto todo lo que ocurrió después de su gloriosa victoria y lo que le había ocurrido a su auto, el adolescente no podía creer lo que el rubio le estaba contando. –Naruto - Nichan, si quieres la organización te puede ayudar a comprar otro RX7 y dejarlo quizás más potente y rápido que Sombraverde- Dijo Konohamaru desesperado por la situación en la cual se encontraba Naruto. – De veras que te lo agradezco Konohamaru, pero ya se acabó mi carrera en esto, ya no correré más, cualquiera puede tomar mi título de campeón, ya todo me da igual, mañana mismo me iré de Osaka, así que te pido que en la carrera de mañana les informes a todos de lo que ocurrió hoy, ah y otra cosa, nunca dejen de correr, esto es adrenalina pura. – finalizo completamente emocionado el joven Uzumaki. – Esta bien Naruto – Nichan, les diré a todos mañana por la noche, por ahora trata de descansar. La llamada finalizo mientras Naruto se dirigía a su departamento caminado por las calles de Osaka pensando en donde sería su futuro, que haría y como comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de las carreras.

Naruto entro en su departamento, se dio una ducha, encendió la televisión y se recostó, el sueño y la pena por lo ocurrido esa noche hicieron que se quedase completamente dormido en menos de cinco minutos. Naruto se levantó de la cama y todos los miembros de la organización estaban en su casa, celebrando, el no entendía muy bien que sucedía, habían mujeres, hombres, algunos haciendo cosas que se deben hacer en privado y otros simplemente drogándose y bebiendo sake, fue entonces que apareció Konohamaru en un evidente estado de estar drogado y ebrio a la vez. –Naruto – Nichan únete a la celebración de que tú te vas y por fin podrá haber mayor emoción en las carreras.- Dijo el adolescente mientras una chica le tomaba el brazo para llevárselo al baño. Naruto se tomó la cabeza, no podía creer el desastre que había en su departamento, las sillas completamente rotas, el piso completamente sucio y con vómito, las mujeres bailando y tocándose a sí mismas. Al no poder entrar en razón se despertó de su pesadilla, sudando y asustado, su corazón estaba a unas 140 rpm, pero sus pulsaciones bajaron al darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

Entro a la ducha, dejo caer el agua tibia, comenzó a pensar en su futuro, donde viviría y a que se dedicaría, él había trabajado a los dieciséis años en un negocio pequeño como vendedor de repuestos de automóviles, pero se cuestionaba en donde podría encontrar algo similar a eso. Se terminó de duchar, Naruto estaba secándose mientras se vestía y tomaba su celular para buscar trabajo en locales de repuesto de automóviles, fue en donde encontró su solución a los problemas, Iruka´s S.A., una compañía importadora de repuestos, quedaba en Tokio, bastante lejos de donde él se encontraba, pero de todas maneras podía llegar fácilmente a la capital de Japón, aun le quedaba dinero en su cuenta bancaria, así que primero que todo a una automotora de autos usados a ver que podía comprarse, habían muchos autos clásicos de Japón un Célica del 70, algunos Skyline R34, pero a él le llamaba la atención un vehículo realmente simple, era un Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX del 98, que tenía la ventana del piloto totalmente quebrada, era de color cian, el precio de este vehículo era de 900.000 yenes, al verle el motor, el chico quedo completamente convencido que ese sería su nuevo auto y no dudó, al contactarse con el vendedor realizó la compra legal del vehículo, pagó el dinero y se llevó su nuevo automóvil hasta su departamento, donde tenía un Garaje en el cual guardaba su antiguo Sombraverde, allí Naruto quitó el resto de vidrios de la ventana del piloto, llamó a un par de amigos para conseguirse la ventana que le salía no más 70.000, la cual llego en menos de media hora. Al tener herramientas y conocimiento de mecánica el mismo puso el cristal, ahora a las 17:06 estaba listo para dejar su ciudad y partir a Tokio en donde le esperaba una nueva vida.

Subió al Eclipse y partió hacia Tokio, el camino era largo pero el mismo estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Naruto al estar conduciendo, venían los recuerdos de cuando el ganaba sus carreras, el dinero que logró ganar gracias a sus victorias, pero lo que más nostalgia le daba eran los recuerdos de Sombraverde, un auto que el mismo restauró desde cero y potenció para poder lograr todo lo que él consiguió a lo largo de sus dos años como corredor clandestino. Sin embargo a pesar de su orgullo, el no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas, pero el mismo se las secó ya que debía dejar el pasado atrás y dejar que las nuevas posibilidades lleguen solas.

Pasaron 4 días de viaje en el cual Naruto dormía en moteles y seguía su viaje hasta la capital, hasta que el momento por fin llegó, la ciudad era enorme, llena de luces y lugares donde apostar, una ciudad muy activa, todo parecía que en este lugar no había carreras clandestinas, por lo tanto en esta ciudad todo parecía ser un nuevo comienzo.

Naruto fue a una dirección en donde alquilaban habitaciones por 100.000 yenes mensuales, era algo caro, pero para él era más que suficiente, además tenía un mini garaje donde él podía dejar su Eclipse y movilizarse por toda la ciudad en su vehículo, sin tener el miedo de que le robasen su nave. Dentro de la casa no había mucho que decir, una habitación, un baño y una pequeña cocina junto a un sofá que hacia la función de living, además había una mesa en donde el chico se sentaría a comer.

Naruto se recostó en el sofá, cansado del viaje, y un poco aliviado de todo lo que había pasado en Osaka, aunque todavía le afectaba el cruel destino de su nave, sentía que ya estaba en el pasado y que por ahora debía ir al día siguiente a ver el trabajo de Iruka´s y por eso él estaba completa y únicamente nervioso, tanto que de los nervios, tuvo que ir al baño a beber un poco de agua, se preparó un ramen instantáneo y se dispuso a dormir, pero en vez de eso el miraba al techo de la habitación y pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, hasta que finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

Clareo el alba y el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo, la radio encendida y el hervidor de agua funcionando, eran las 7:15 y la radio transmitía una señal en donde se escuchaban las noticias, el relator decía "Y en otras noticias, las carreras callejeras de Osaka parecía que se habían acabado pero ayer la policía local de la ciudad recibió una denuncia de bloqueo de calles y de ruidos de motores de autos que no los dejaban dormir, todo al parecer se había acabado todo al detener a su líder, pero no es así aparentemente". Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto que estaba ya terminando su ducha, mientras se vestía preparaba un ramen instantáneo y un té, mientras con su Smartphone revisaba la dirección de Iruka´s, según el mapa Naruto estaba a 45 minutos del local, entonces fue cuando tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa, levantó el portón, desactivó la alarma de su Eclipse, abrió la puerta, ingresó, introdujo la llave, la giró, el motor se encendió, le subió las Rpm a 1500 y engranó la primera marcha para salir del garaje y emprender su viaje, pero antes de eso insertó un cd en la radio, y la canción SIlhouette de Kana-Boon, así el estaría más animado para su entrevista de trabajo.

La hora había llegado, Naruto se estacionó en una zona de clientes, levantó el freno de mano y le quitó el contacto al auto y sacó la llave, suspiró y entró a la tienda que era bastante grande, había gran cantidad de tubos de escape, repuestos para vehículos, turbos, faroles y mucho más, en el mesón de atención había un tipo con coleta, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, hasta que pudo apreciar a Naruto, pero su Animo no cambio mucho. –Bienvenido a Iruka´s tenemos todo para el automóvil, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, a su orden- Dijo el joven que más o menos tenía la edad de Naruto. –Busco al jefe de este lugar- Respondió Naruto. Shikamaru al oír esto se dio vuelta y dijo en voz alta "Quizás me despidan, que problemático" y entró a una zona donde había un letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado". Mientras Naruto veía la tienda, la forma de los parachoques para Skyline y Célica, algunos turbo, llantas de aleación, y motores de diferentes tipos. De repente mientras la visualización del rubio estaba pegada en otras cosas, apareció un tipo de piel morena, ojos negros y con una cicatriz que abarcaba desde una mejilla hasta la otra, pasando por su nariz también, tenía también una coleta de caballo que hacía que pareciera una persona ruda.

-Umino Iruka, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo el alto hombre. Mirando fijamente a Naruto a los ojos.  
-Uzumaki Naruto. Gusto en conocerlo, vengo aquí porque en internet vi un anuncio que ofrecía trabajo aquí.- respondió el rubio seguro de sí mismo.  
\- Entiendo, ven conmigo hacia m oficina.- Dijo Iruka, haciendo una señal con el dedo que lo siguiese, mientras que Shikamaru estaba más tranquilo al saber que solamente tendría un compañero y no lo despedirían.

En la oficina se podían ver muchas fotos de autos, recipientes de NOS y también muchas fotos de Iruka como piloto de Le Mans. A Naruto le llamó la atención los recipientes de Nitro, ya que era ilegal vender esas cosas en todo Japón. Pero aun así comprendía que era parte del negocio y que como empleado tendría que aceptar las condiciones en las que le ofrecía la empresa.

-¿Por qué decidiste dejar las carreras donde ganabas mucho dinero y decidiste venir aquí? Dijo iruka mirando fijamente a Naruto, que en si estaba completamente sorprendido por el conocimiento de su posible futuro patrón. El rubio estaba tan nervioso que se le veían gotas de sudor en la frente y en el cuello.  
-Mi auto fue confiscado, desmantelado y enviado a una planta de reciclaje, además de que tuve que pagar una fianza para salir de la estación de policía- Respondió Naruto con la cabeza mirando al suelo, desolado y triste, casi a punto de romper en llanto.  
-Se lo que siente, escucha, ese día yo estaba ahí, y vi algo que no me pareció normal. Cuando llegó la policía todos fueron por ti, siendo que podían haber algunos que fuesen a intentar atrapar a unos y a otros, es raro que eso haya ocurrió, lo que me hace pensar que alguien haya querido meterte a prisión.- Dijo Iruka con los dedos entrelazados y las manos enfrente de su rostro, tapándose la boca.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se le vino el mundo abajo, según lo que Iruka le había dicho, alguien de las carreras lo traicionó, pero no se sabe quién podía haber sido. Pero el rubio trataba de no pensar en eso y antes de que pudiera preguntar si acaso él tendría el puesto de vendedor Iruka le dijo:

-Estás dentro, escucha aquí el ambiente es divertido, Shikamaru es algo aburrido pero siempre a la hora de colación vamos todos a comer ramen, así que puedes estar seguro de que aquí lo pasaras bien… ah y se me olvidaba, los fines de semana se trabaja igual y las ventas suben en la noche, ya que Uchiha Sasuke organiza las carreras aquí en Tokio.- Dijo Iruka, sabiendo de antemano que a Naruto le interesaría el chico Uchiha, y al ver los ojos sorprendidos dibujo una sonrisa y le dijo:  
-Tomate el día libre a partir de mañana comienzas a trabajar, tu horario es de 8:00 hasta noche, la paga es regularmente de 200.000 y algo más por bono de ventas.- aparte de decirle eso su jefe le entregó una dirección en un papel, diciéndole que en ese local podría encontrar a Sasuke. Por lo que el rubio revisó la dirección en su celular y vio que estaba a unos 35 minutos en auto. El rubio agradeció la disposición, se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Cuando salió de la oficina fue a despedirse de Shikamaru levantando su brazo y empuñando la mano, lo que el chico con el cabello tomado respondió con un choque de puños, asistiendo que tendría una buena amistad en el futuro cercano.

Uzumaki salió del local, se subió a su auto y en el GPS puso como llegar a la dirección en la que Iruka le había dado en el papel. El GPS reconoció un resto bar llamado Uchiha´s Drink, entonces el rubio se dirigió al lugar, pensando en que podría llegar antes de los 35 minutos que le había dado el GPS. Así que pisó el acelerador y quemando los neumáticos partió como un rayo en la búsqueda de Sasuke. Mientras viajaba se daba cuenta que Tokio era una ciudad similar a Osaka, solo que tenía más gente y estaba llena de vida, un tipo de ciudad parecida a las vegas, habían muchas chicas que al ver el automóvil de Naruto le hacían un guiño, cosa que el joven respondía con una simple sonrisa. Al chico le gustó la ciudad, era llena de energía además quizás podría volver a las carreras y esta vez nadie podría detenerlo.

Al llegar al resto bar, Naruto observaba unas puertas de más o menos dos metros cada una que se habrían hacia adentro, por consiguiente muchas mesas, algunas con gente que disfrutaba de unos tragos con algún tipo de aperitivos o Ramen, algunos tenían unos sándwiches que compartían con un té, otros simplemente entre amigos riendo. El rubio se dirigió a la mesa de Bar en donde había una chica de 20 años, tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, como la nieve, ojos de un color curioso, ya que eran de un tono morado muy claro, casi rozando el blanco, manos delicadas, el cabello negro y largo con una casquilla que superaba por muy poco el nivel de sus cejas. El rubio se sentó en el piso, al ver que tendría la posibilidad de un cliente, la dulce chica le preguntó sonrojada y temerosa.

-Bi… bienvenido ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Dijo temerosa la chica de la piel color nieve.  
-Hola soy Naruto, dame un whisky Ballantine´s con hielo, aprovechando la hermosa vista que a mis ojos dejaste completa y únicamente impresionados- Respondía Naruto con una sonrisa.

La joven le sirvió a Naruto un poco de whisky con hielo en un vaso de 200cc y mirándolo de reojo, ya que estaba completamente sonrojada, por el buen trato de su cliente. –Hyuga Hinata para servirte Naruto-kun.- Respondió la chica mientras le entregaba el whisky en las rocas.

-Gracias Hinata, ¿De casualidad conoces a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Es tu jefe o algo así?- preguntó el rubio que a su vez bebía un poco de whisky.  
-Sasuke-kun es algo como mi jefe, más que nada es como un hermano para mí, nos tratamos mutuamente como hermanos, pero sanguíneamente no tengo conexión con el más que solo una buena amistad- Respondió Hinata mientras miraba a Naruto con una Sonrisa.  
-Mira tú, debe ser un chico apuesto ¿no es así? Para tener una tan bella hermana- Dijo Naruto haciendo un guiño de ojo. Hinata se sonrojaba mucho, estaba casi a punto de estallar y esto hacia que Naruto dejara salir unas risitas de felicidad.

 **BUENO GENTE, REALMENTE TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y A SU VEZ COMPLETAR RAPIDAMENTE... ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN FIC DE LA PELICULA THE LAST PERO QUE SEA REVERSAL, VALE DECIR QUE NARUTO SEA NARUKO Y HINATA SEA HINO, SU VERSION MASCULINA. PERO SOLO ES UN PROYECTO, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO A LA IDEA Y DE QUE LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **SE DESPIDE: FELI JONES**


	3. Parte 3

**ME DEMORÉ MAS EN ACTUALIZAR POR QUE A PARTIR DEL MIERCOLES 8 DE MARZO COMIENZO LAS CLASES EN LA EDUCACION SUPERIOR Y SE ME VIENE UNA MATERIA LLAMADA CALCULO 1 EN FIN... ESTA ES LA PARTE**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE QUE ME FUMÉ UN PITO DE MARIHUANA Y ME DIO LA LOCURA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA PARTE**

Los chicos estuvieron conversando de su vida, Naruto le contaba que cuando era un niño le gustaban los autos, tanto que tenía una colección de ellos a escala, tenía alrededor de unos doscientos automóviles de colección y que de ahí comenzó su afición hacia la mecánica, estudió en una institución lo que era la mecánica y también le contó que era de Osaka, en donde hizo muchos amigos. El rubio prefería no contarle sus experiencias como corredor, ya que se sentía bien al lado de Hinata, de conversar con ella y de compartir experiencias. La chica por otra parte compartía los gustos por los automóviles pero a excepción de Naruto ella le comentó de las carreras clandestinas en Tokio, que eran comandadas por su hermano Sasuke, y que las carreras consistían en recintos cerrados, vale decir un estacionamiento que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, las carreras consistían en Drift, vale decir de derrapar en el recinto e ir subiendo hasta llegar hasta la cima del estacionamiento, el primero que llegaba era el que ganaba la carrera. Hinata corría de vez en cuando, ya que solamente le gustaba ver a los competidores hacer el circuito y celebrar junto a su hermano las victorias del campeón Sasuke Uchiha.

-Veo que tu hermano es muy buen corredor, me gustaría ir hoy a ver como es el ambiente- Dijo el rubio de una manera muy interesada en el mundo. Cuando fue que la puerta del resto bar sonó de golpe, en el apareció un chico de cabello negro, y cortado en puntas, patillas largas, acompañado de otros dos hombres y una chica que sostenía su mano. Los otros dos eran uno de cabello largo y ojos similares a Hinata, la misma piel que la mujer que atendió a Naruto, el otro era un chico de cabello corto, muy recto, cejas grandes y ojos redondos, todos estaban de Negro, a excepción de la chica que sostenía la mano del chico de las patillas en puntas, ella era una mujer de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello rosa, un listón sostenía su cabello haciéndole mostrar su frente. El cuarteto de Individuos se acercó a la mesa de bar a sentarse, cada uno se sentó en un banco, el chico de las patillas se sentó al lado del rubio, saludaron todos a Hinata. A lo que ella les respondió con la pregunta si alguien quería algún tipo de trago. El Tipo de las patillas y cabello negro pidió una corona al igual que la chica mientras que los otros dos pidieron un té.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Sasuke-Kun?- Preguntó Hinata al chico de las Patillas y cabello Negro.  
-Todo bien Hinata, ¿Quién es nuestro Invitado?- Respondió Sasuke a Hinata, mirando a los ojos a Naruto.  
-Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto Sasuke, vengo desde Osaka y me parecía buena idea el conocerte- Respondió por Hinata el rubio.  
-Ya veo, el Campeón de Osaka, ¿Quieres una carrera o qué?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras bebía algo de cerveza. Hinata sorprendida al descubrir que Naruto era un corredor de afuera, se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y miró fijamente al rubio.  
-No tengo la intención de correr contigo, he dejado ese mundo, ahora trabajo para Iruka-san en su negocio como vendedor.-Respondió Naruto mientras se bebía el último poco de Whisky que le quedaba. – ¿Hinata puedes darme otro igual por favor? Este estaba muy bueno- Dirigió la mirada hacia la chica de tez blanca el joven corredor de Osaka.  
-Si conduces será mejor que sea tu último trago de hoy. Bueno como sabes, soy Uchiha Sasuke, la de cabello rosado es mi novia Haruno Sakura, el de las cejas grandes, Rock Lee, y el otro es el primo de Hinata, Hyuga Neji.- Señalando uno por uno los presentó el joven Uchiha y cada uno de ellos le saludó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro mostrando la palma.  
-Gusto en conocerlos- respondió Naruto con el mismo gesto. Todos lo miraban con mirada amistosa, menos Sasuke, que al parecer no tenía muchas emociones que mostrar y Neji, que lo observaba atentamente.  
-¿Tienes alguna nave que utilices si quiera para transportarte?, he oído mucho de tu Sombraverde, dicen que nadie ha podido con el- Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto.  
-Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por ahora, solo puedo decirte que Sombraverde pasó a mejor vida, no me lo recuerdes por favor, para mí es muy doloroso recordar eso.- Respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Sasuke. A lo que este asistió con un "Está bien", mientras que Hinata le daba Naruto el otro vaso de whisky, Sakura se aferraba a Sasuke tratando de mimarlo, a lo que este respondía con una caricia en la cabeza de esta, Rock Lee estaba en su celular viendo unas imágenes y Neji no dejaba de ver a Naruto mientras conversaba muy amistosamente con Hinata. La situación le molestaba al primo, estaba furioso por dentro. Cuando el rubio terminó su vaso de whisky, pagó lo que debía, eran 10.000, aunque Sasuke no quería que el pagase ya que el chico de las patillas consideraba que Naruto ya sería parte de su grupo de amigos y ellos no pagaban en su resto bar. Pero el rubio se rehusó a aceptar la oferta y le entregó el dinero a Hinata. Junto con un papel que obtenía su número de celular.

Al salir del resto bar, Naruto se subió a su Eclipse ante la atenta Mirada De Sasuke, ya que quería ver de qué manera Naruto arrancaba. Y al observar que el rubio aceleró quemando llantas el chico de las patillas se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba las carreras en la sangre. Por lo que asintió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Sakura te parecía mal si Naruto entrase a las carreras esta noche?- Le pedía el consejo a su novia mientras se terminaba la cerveza.  
-La verdad es que parecía bastante amistoso, yo estoy de acuerdo, no sé qué opinarán los otros chicos- Respondió Sakura acariciando la mano de Sasuke.  
-A mi verdaderamente me agrada el hecho que este chico se una a nuestro mundo- Dijo Rock Lee sin despegarse de su celular, esta vez jugando Cash Royale.  
\- A mí tampoco me importaría que Naruto-Kun viniese esta noche-Dijo Hinata sonrojada y mirando el vaso en el que bebió Naruto su whisky.  
-A mí me molesta su presencia-Dijo sorpresivamente Neji mirando hacia el frente- este tipo como no se dan cuenta que quiere verle los calzones a Hinata.  
-¡Neji-San!- Dijo desesperada Hinata mientras ella misma apretaba el vaso de la vergüenza.  
\- Hinata ya está grande y puede hacer lo que ella quiera, además Naruto no se ve un mal tipo, el irá esta noche con nosotros.-Dijo de forma tajante el joven Uchiha.

Neji no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar la decisión de Sasuke y tragarse todo el odio que sentía en ese momento. Por otra parte Hinata estaba muy emocionada porque Naruto seria invitado a la carrera de la noche. Mientras que Sakura pegada a Sasuke como si fuese un clavo en pared, le decía cosas románticas y Rock Lee enojado porque perdió una partida de Clash Royale.

Naruto llegó a su casa feliz de todo lo que había sucedido en el día, tenía trabajo asegurado y también se sentía en las nubes, Hinata le había robado el corazón, la forma dulce de ser que tenía la chica sencillamente es como si cupido lo hubiese flechado, estaba tan feliz que tenía ganas de volver. En ese preciso momento su teléfono sonó con la canción My Answer de Seamo., era un Número desconocido, por lo que el chico con extrañeza contestó.

-Uzumaki Naruto, diga- Extrañado respondió a llamada Naruto.  
-Naruto-Kun, soy Hinata, mi hermano te deja invitado a las carreras de esta noche, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje, ¿Te parece?  
-Hinata, que gusto volver a escuchar tu voz, está bien ahí estaré a primera hora.- Dijo el Joven Naruto emocionado de oír la voz de la mujer que le robó el corazón.  
-Ok espero verte. Nos vemos-Dijo Hinata mientras colgaba la llamada.

Al colgar, Naruto dio un salto de alegría tan grande que casi se golpea la cabeza con la luz de centro. Estaba tan emocionado, conocería las carreras de otra ciudad, la modalidad del drift y quizás cuantos autos habría en ese lugar. Todo esto pasaba, pero realmente lo que lo emocionaba era ver de nuevo a aquella bruja que hechizó su corazón. Se bañó dos veces para estar más seguro, se dejó el cabello desordenado para dar la impresión de ser un chico rudo y atractivo, se perfumó todo el tren posterior. Se colocó una camisa estilo sport y una chaqueta de cuero, además en su frente se amarró una cinta que en el centró tenía un dibujo de un espiral, para el frio se entrelazó una bufanda en el cuello. Y entonces fue que se decidió a tomar las llaves de su Eclipse y se fue a las carreras clandestinas. Puso en el GPS de su celular la dirección que le había enviado Hinata. Estaba a veinte minutos de su casa, entonces fue que encendió la radio y la primera canción que sonó fue Sen no yoru wo koete de Aqua Timez.

Naruto llegó al recinto, era un estacionamiento de varios, el portero al ver que Naruto vena en un Eclipse no le preguntó nada y lo dejó entrar, dentro del estacionamiento habían muchas chicas que vestían faldas provocativas y ombligueras que miraban de reojo al rubio coqueteándole, pero este sencillamente las ignoraba. Buscaba a una chica diferente, de cabello Negro y largo con piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos color perla, pero esta no aparecía, mientras el rubio conducía por los pequeños pasillos que tenían los vehículos para entrar. Hasta que fue que vio a Hinata, estaba al fondo del estacionamiento reunida con Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee y Neji.

El rubio dejó su eclipse en un espacio libre, los automóviles que habían a su lado era un Honda 2000 rosa y un Nissan 240SX, dentro de ellos salieron un par de chicas que inmediatamente se acercaron al rubio a tratar de coquetear con el joven, pero como fue el caso anterior él las ignoró completamente. Lo único que hizo fue caminar hasta donde estaban sus nuevos amigos. Mientras se acercaba se podía ver que Sakura estaba siendo abrazada por Sasuke, Hinata estaba distraída, Rock Lee como siempre pegado a su celular y Neji revisando el motor de un automóvil.

-¿Que hay chicos?- Dijo el joven dibujando una sonrisa.  
-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás galán?- le dijo Sakura haciéndole un guiño a Hinata, lo que esta reaccionó con un sonrojo.  
-Oye, yo soy tu hombre, así que nada de hacer esas cosas ¿Me oíste?- Dijo Sasuke en un tono de broma.  
\- Eso me lo dejaste más que claro anoche, estuviste fantástico- Le respondió Sakura acercándose a Sasuke a sí misma y besándolo como si fuese el último beso de su vida.

Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a la parejita candente y se puso al lado de Hinata para estar más cerca de ella. Lo que a la chica de los ojos color perla no le molestaba, es más bien le encantaba que el joven estuviese cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?- Le preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la frágil muchacha.  
-Pues estaba mucho mejor hasta que te apareciste por estos lugares- Respondió Neji mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos con un pedazo de tela.  
-¿A si? Pues me gustaría que me lo dijese ella misma- Le dijo Naruto a Neji en tono amenazante y separándose un poco de Hinata. El Ambiente era tenso, el Rubio y el primo de Hinata no se llevaban nada de bien.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y la tomó del brazo de manera brusca y sin cuidado para alejarla del rubio, a lo que ella respondió con un quejido. Esto molestó bastante a Naruto por lo que se preparaba para golpear a Neji, pero luego se contuvo ya que no sería apropiado pelear en un recinto lleno de gente y menos frente a Hinata.

-Oye bastardo, ¡¿Nadie te enseñó nunca a tratar a una mujer?!- Dijo casi gritándolo Naruto al ver que Hinata le dolía el agarrón de su primo. Pero la Chica era fuerte y logro safarse.  
-¡Suéltame Neji! Gritó la chica liberándose de su primo y yendo hacia Naruto para sentirse protegida.

Al percatarse de la situación, Sasuke fue al lugar de los hechos bastante enojado con Neji y en un tono amenazante le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y no responderé a mis actos, yo soy responsable de lo que le pase a Hinata y yo debo protegerla de todo y no me interesa que el agresor sea su Novio, su padre o su primo, no tolerare este comportamiento de nuevo ¿¡ESCUCHASTE!?- le decía Sasuke a medida que se iba acercando a Neji mas y más hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse sus narices.  
-¿Por qué no se deciden las cosas con una carrera?- Propuso Sakura al ver el tenso ambiente.  
-Me gusta esa idea- dijo Naruto –Pero mi auto aún no está listo para competir y menos en Drift.  
-Usa este auto- le dijo Sasuke sin separar la mirada furiosa que tenía hacia Neji. A su vez le lanzó unas llaves de automóvil a Naruto que cayeron precisamente en las manos del rubio. –Hinata ve y muéstrale el auto- Prosiguió Sasuke sin despegar la mirada hacia Neji y diciéndole al oído "Luego hablaremos".

Hinata de la mano llevó a Naruto al auto, era un Toyota Célica Naranjo, con algunos tribales de color negro y un poco más de decoración de marcas en las puertas, llantas del mismo color de los tribales. Por dentro poseía unos asientos Sparco con una jaula para aligerar el peso del vehículo que le daban con anterioridad los asientos traseros.

-Escucha Naruto-Kun trata de no dañar este auto, Mi hermano lo construyó desde que lo recogió en un depósito de chatarra es como la mona lisa del drift.-Le decía temerosa Hinata, estaba muy preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto y su primo.  
-¿Por qué no te subes con tu chico Hinata?- Le dijo sonriente Sakura tomándola del hombro.  
-¡Sakura-san!, Naruto-Kun no es mi chico aun- respondió sonrojada completamente la frágil muchacha.  
-Tú lo dijiste, aun no, ya anda no seas tímida y corre con él, a lo mejor le das suerte y puede ganar la carrera- Concluyó Sakura abriendo la puerta del copiloto y tomando de los hombros a Hinata para motivarla a ir junto a Naruto. Aunque al principio se resistía, la chica del cabello rosa supo hacerla entrar en la Célica de Sasuke. –Los esperaremos en la meta, Naruto no te pases ¿Ok?- Decía Sakura a la parejita.

Naruto, concentrado en ganar movió el auto hasta la línea de comienzo, donde estaba Neji, que tenía un Nissan Silvia color Blanco con un Yin Yang en el capote, algunos dibujos de cerezos en los costados de las puertas. Estaba haciendo sonar el motor subiéndole las revoluciones por minuto. El rubio hacia lo mismo, tratando de intimidar a su rival, pero ambos no se temían, ni siquiera respeto se tenían mientras que uno aceleraba el auto a una cierta cantidad de rpm el otro intentaba superarlo.

-Escucha Naruto-kun, hacer esto no es difícil, solo no debes superar una cierta velocidad, bajar de marcha, accionar el freno de mano y dar vuelta al volante- Le decía Hinata, con un rostro de nerviosismo. El rubio la miró y le mostró una sonrisa, asistiendo con la cabeza le trató de transmitir una calma interior a la joven.

Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke, tenían entrelazados los dedos, el de su mano derecha y ella de su mano izquierda. Fue entonces que Sasuke se percató de la presencia de Hinata como copiloto de Naruto y esto provocó que el joven Uchiha asustado le preguntara a Sakura la razón por la cual estaba su Hermana en el auto, a lo que la Joven cabello rosa le respondió.

-Pensé que le traería suerte, así cuando estuve a tu lado en la carrera que te corono como campeón del drift, fue el mismo día que comenzamos a salir ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le dijo Sakura a su novio mientras se le apegaba al brazo mimándolo.  
-Ash, tú y tus ideas locas, es por eso que me fascinas.- Le respondió Sasuke a la vez que le giraba su rostro y besándola apasionadamente.

Una chica se puso entre medio de los dos autos, levanto su brazo izquierdo en forma de que sus manos apuntaran hacia el cielo y comenzó la cuenta regresiva, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡A correr! Fue la señal y ambos vehículos quemaron neumáticos en la salida, la multitud comenzó a gritar mientras los competidores avanzaban hacia la primera curva. Los espectadores subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso para esperar a los competidores en la meta. Neji llevaba la ventaja. El Primo de Hinata era hábil, por lo que redujo la marcha de tercera a segunda y luego accionó el freno de mano, y dio una vuelta espectacular en "U", para poder subir al siguiente piso, Naruto no se quedaba atrás y de manera similar hizo lo mismo, ambos corredores eran muy buenos y cada curva era perfecta, fue entonces que Naruto aceleró para intimidar a Neji, un viejo truco que el rival conocía a la perfección, no Cayó tan fácil en ese juego, por lo que siguió su rumbo, la subida era por una espiral y antes de girar por la Última curva Neji accionó el freno de mano, sin bajar la marcha, por lo que su auto se abrió demasiado. La oportunidad que Naruto estaba esperando, con una mejor curva logro rebasarlo y entró en el espiral haciendo un drift en forma diagonal, esto impediría que perdiese, ya que al hacer esto Neji no podría rebasarlo y sin dejar de pisar el acelerador subió por el espiral hasta donde estaba la multitud que los esperaba con ansias. Como en sus viejos tiempos Naruto ganó otra carrera y para celebrarlo hizo una vuelta en 360 grados quemando los neumáticos y poniendo la marcha en neutro, el rubio subió las rpm a 4000 para culminar la celebración. Hinata y Naruto bajaron del automóvil y ambos se abrazaron, en este acto el rubio levantó a la chica de los ojos color perla. El campeón de Osaka bajó a la joven Hyuga para unirse a la celebración de la multitud, donde Estaban Sasuke y Sakura, que felicitaban a Naruto por su victoria.

Neji llego después de unos diez segundos de la llegada de Naruto, y su llegada fue el mismo cabizbajo y lleno de vergüenza, su honor había sido machacado por el campeón de Osaka, pero como él era una persona que asumía la derrota en caso de tenerla, por eso se bajó de su auto y le extendió la mano a Naruto para hacer un apretón de manos.

-Siento haber sido grosero contigo Naruto, no eres el tipo de persona que pensé que eras. Hinata ya eres grande y no puedo protegerte siempre, puedes tomar la decisión que quieras.-Le decía Neji a su prima y a Naruto mientras el joven Uzumaki aceptaba el apretón de manos.  
-Neji, a pesar de todo aun eres parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, así que no te desanimes, tu solo quieres lo mejor para tu prima y es por eso tu reacción, aunque esta vez te excediste.- le decía Sasuke tomado de la mano por su novia. Todos se acercaron a Neji en señal de respeto y lo acogieron como un miembro más de las carreras.

La fiesta Nocturna continuó alrededor de unas doce carreras hubieron a lo largo de la noche, Naruto aprovechó de mostrarle su eclipse a Sasuke, a lo que el chico de las patillas argumentó que era un buen proyecto, que había que invertirle unos 850.000 o más y quedaría listo para competir. Las apuestas eran el gran negocio de estos eventos, Naruto se hizo más de 500.000 en ganancias por las apuestas. Pero todo evento tiene un final y a la una de la madrugada, todo acabó, los corredores y las chichas se fueron del estacionamiento. Solo quedaban los organizadores y Naruto.

-Fue una noche divertida Naruto, lástima que todo acabó esperamos vernos en el transcurso de la semana y los sábados y domingos a partir de las 10 pm en este mismo lugar- Le dijo Sasuke al rubio, a su vez le extendía su mano empuñada para hacer un choque de estas mismas a lo que Naruto correspondió de manera emocionante. Sasuke miró a Hinata y le dijo después de esto: -Ah Hinata lamentablemente vas a tener que irte con Naruto, ya que hoy no traje mi Evo, y Rock Lee se irá con Neji, ¿Serias tan amable de llevar a tu "amiga" Naruto?- A lo que el rubio respondió con el pulgar arriba. Hinata estaba tan sonrojada que se podría sobrecalentar a si misma con la decisión que su hermano tomó, pero por otra parte se sentía segura, ya que estaría al lado del chico que le gustaba.

Naruto abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Eclipse invitando a Hinata a subir como todo un caballero, a lo que la tímida joven aceptó no absenta de vergüenza y con el rostro completamente rojo, accedió a subirse al automóvil, subió sus piernas y cuidando que ella no se golpeara en la cabeza, el rubio puso su mano en esta. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto, abrió la puerta, se sentó, deshabilitó el freno de mano, encendió el vehículo, puso primera y luego pisó el acelerador. Siguió a Sasuke y a Neji, salieron del estacionamiento y fue donde Hinata se atrevió a hablarle a Naruto.

-Fue una muy buena carrera, pocos le ganan a Neji- Le decía mientras empuñaba sus manos que las tenía sobre sus piernas.  
-Gracias Hinata, la verdad tuve suerte esta vez, las carreras de drift son bastante complicadas- Le decía Naruto mientras conducía, con una mano en el volante y la otra en el control de velocidades.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el campeón de Osaka Naruto-Kun?- Le preguntaba la chica mirándolo mientras el rubio encendía la radio y ponía la canción "Michi to you all de Aluto".  
-La verdad es que si te decía ese tipo de cosas y si tú lo sabias de este mundo quizás no hubieses querido acercarte a mí, era algo bastante raro, ya que tú estabas metida en este mundo- Concluyó el rubio mirando a la Chica mientras conducía. A lo que esta le advirtió que mirara hacia el frente, cosa que el no hizo, siguió mirándola a ella y conduciendo, y aceleraba, más y más, hasta que por delante el grupo se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo, y sin despegar la mirada hacia Hinata, el rubio detuvo el automóvil con el pedal de freno.

Impresionada y asustada, Hinata regañó a Naruto diciéndole que esos sustos eran completamente innecesarios, a lo que el rubio contestó con una risa lo que desencadenó que la chica inflara una de sus mejillas, en modo de hacer pucheros.

Finalmente todos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, era una casa muy grande con una rejilla que daba a un pequeño jardín, la puerta de la casa era de color negro con un símbolo que simulaba un abanico de colores blanco y rojo, la parte superior era del color sangre y la parte inferior junto con el mango era del otro color. Tenía una puerta de garaje muy grande, donde guardaba los automóviles de sus amigos, la casa en si tenía tres pisos y abarcaba un total de siete habitaciones y dos baños solamente en el segundo piso, en la planta baja estaban el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina y un baño. En el tercer piso solo había una gran bodega que contenía algunas cajas y repuestos de automóviles. En la parte de afuera pero por detrás, había una gran piscina de profundidad variable que alrededor habían sillas para tomar el sol, algunas pelotas inflables y un asador de carne a carbón. Naruto detuvo el vehículo, le quitó la llave y le dijo a Hinata que no se bajase aun del auto, esto era porque el mismo quería abrirle la puerta, tomarla de la mano y hacerla bajar. Cuando ella bajó miró fijamente a los ojos a Naruto y este a su vez a ella, ambos se sentían nerviosos, sus corazones latían a 120 revoluciones por minuto, no podían esperar más, ambos sabían lo que querían, estaban a punto de cumplir su deseo, hasta que la voz de Sasuke interrumpió el momento.

-Siento interrumpir, ¿Naruto quieres pasar un rato?- Le dijo el chico de las patillas. Lo que desencadenó que recibiera un codazo no muy fuerte de su novia de cabellos rosa.  
-Siempre arruinas todos los momentos lindos Sasuke- le susurró en el oído a su novio.  
\- Oni-Chan, recuerda que Naruto-Kun debe trabajar mañana y son las 2 AM-Dijo Hinata a su hermano, que aun e dolía un poco el estómago con el golpe de la chica cabellos rosa. –Naruto-Kun, necesitas dormir y definitivamente, tú… debes ducharte, agradezco que me trajeras a casa, pero sencillamente me preocupo que mañana no llegues a tiempo a tu trabajo.-le dijo Hinata a Naruto, sonrojada y un poco triste por sus mismas palabras, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver al chico de los ojos azules.

 **BUENO GENTE MUUCHO CARAMELO PARA ESTE CAPITULO Y MUCHA ACCION... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTA PARTE Y ESPERO DE ANTEMANO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**

 **ADELANTO PARA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE... LEMON SASUSAKU, ASI QUE VAYAN PREPARANDO LAS AMBULANCIAS.**


	4. Parte 4

**GENTE ME DEMORÉ BASTANTE EN ACTIALIZAR, ALREDEDOR DE UNA SEMANA POR QUE QUERIA LLEGAR A UNA META DE VIEWS PERO NO SE ALCANZÓ, SIN EMBARGO CASI SE LLEGA A LA META, AUN ASI DECIDI SUBIR LA SIGUIENTE PARTE POR QUE REALMENTE NO ES JUSTO PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN LA SERIE ACTIVAMENTE... SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO LA HISTORIA**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA DROGA QUE CONSUMO Y A MI.**

 **ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE:** **EN ESTA PARTE DEL FIC HAY LEMON, SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO TE RECOMIENDO CERRAR LA PAGINA...**

Naruto se subió a su eclipse despidiéndose con su mano derecha por la ventana. Encendió el vehículo, puso primera marcha y aceleró a todo, quemando los neumáticos. Cuando el rubio no apareció más en el campo visual de todos cada uno de los amigos de Sasuke junto con el mismo entraron a la casa, solo Hinata y Sakura quedaron afuera, El chico de las patillas al percatarse de esto, les dijo a las dos que entraran luego, que ya era demasiado tarde, a lo que Sakura contestó "entraremos luego, no te preocupes, espérame en tu habitación ¿Está bien?". La respuesta fue positiva y Sakura al sentir que Sasuke entró a la casa, se acercó a Hinata que no dejaba de mirar la calle por donde se había ido Naruto y al verla tan pegada hacia esa zona le tomó su hombro y le dijo:

-¿Te gusta no es así?- A lo que la chica respondió con una mirada hacia abajo y con el rostro sonrojado.-Te comprendo, es un chico increíble, el siente lo mismo por ti, se le notó en los ojos cuando ganó la carrera y te cargó en sus brazos… Meh, me recuerda cuando Sasuke-Kun y yo comenzamos a salir, él me tenía loca, pero yo no notaba que el sentía lo mismo por mí. Fue hace dos años casi ¿Lo recuerdas?- Mientras su cuñada daba la vuelta para verla, Sakura le dio un abrazo fraternal y concluyó diciéndole: -Sé que serías feliz con él, dale una oportunidad.- Al escuchar estas palabras, Hinata le correspondió el abrazo a Sakura y ambas entraron juntas a la casa.

Hinata entró a su habitación y Sakura se dirigió a la habitación que tenía un letrero que decía "toque antes de entrar". En aquella pieza habían unos posters de autos, otros de marcas de Turing, una cama de dos plazas, en las que se encontraba Sasuke sentado sin camisa, mirando a dirección opuesta a donde estaba entrando Sakura, cabizbajo, completamente serio. Al ver esto, la chica cabello rosa, se subió a la cama, abrazó a su novio y le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- Le hacia la pregunta mientras lamía su cuello y acariciaba su torso.  
-Estoy algo preocupado, me pregunto si acaso Hinata está lista para comenzar algo con ese chico- Giraba su cabeza y besaba en la boca a Sakura, luego en el cuello y en su nariz.  
-Yo creo que debes dejarla ya, tiene veinte años, está grande y debe arriesgarse, total el que no arriesga nunca gana, hace dos años yo me arriesgué en confesarte mis sentimientos y hasta el día de hoy agradezco el tener el valor para decirte aquellas palabras- Le decía Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, Sasuke besaba apasionadamente su boca, las lenguas se conectaban, intercambiaban información. Los dos no soportaban el calor, se quitaron toda la vestimenta, se acariciaban, se besaban. Sasuke lamía el cuello de su novia a lo que esta respondía con un gemido, bajaba su lengua, se alimentaba de cada centímetro de la chica de cabellos rosa. Sakura entrando en un estado de delicia se aferraba a las sabanas para no caer de golpe en el mundo de la locura, mientras Sasuke bebía del fluido del amor de su novia, ambos querían conectarse, así que lentamente el chico con una mano tomó su cosa y la introdujo dentro de la ardiente Sakura. La embistió todo lo que pudo, su energía se agotaba poco a poco a medida que más arremetía contra ella. Mientras que los gemidos dulces y suaves de Sakura excitaban más y más al joven Uchiha, tanto que dentro de un jadeo dejó salir unas palabras:  
-Sakura… No puedo resistir mucho… Voy a…- Justo en ese instante La chica le tomó su rostro y lo jaló hacia abajo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, recorriendo desde sus dientes y pasando por su paladar.

Despegó sus labios de los de él y entre jadeos dejó salir tres palabras: "Acaba dentro mío". Fue tanto placer que le produjo ese trio de palabras que Sasuke no pudo resistir ni dos segundos luego de haber escuchado esa oración y dejó salir de su interior un gemido que tenía como destino la pared y su semilla que comenzaba a viajar por el útero de Sakura. Se dejó caer encima de ella, aun no quería dejar de ser uno con su novia, sudados y calientes, deseosos uno del otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos dejando al mismo tiempo salir dos palabras de amor sincero. Ambos de desconectaron y Sakura aun sudada se acurrucó hacia su lado, mientras que Sasuke tenía un brazo por debajo del cuello de su novia y el otro sostenía su vientre. Ambos felices del hermoso momento, cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento, llenó el hervidor de agua e inició el ciclo para poder comer ramen instantáneo, se quitó la remera, sus pantalones y sus bóxer, entró a la ducha, dejó caer agua tibia de la regadera, y comenzó a ducharse, a medida que sus manos se deslizaban por su torso esparciendo el jabón por todo su cuerpo, pensaba en levantarse temprano al día siguiente, estaba ansioso de comenzar a trabajar, pero realmente lo que más le tenía ansioso era ver de nuevo a la chica de cabello largo y azulado, de ojos color perla y tez blanca como la nieve.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla puesta en la cabeza y otra enrollada en su cintura con el pecho descubierto. Tomó el hervidor y vació el agua en su ramen instantáneo, esperó cinco minutos y sació su hambre, luego de eso solamente poniéndose unos bóxer, se recostó en la parte superior de la cama, cerró los ojos y lentamente dejó de sentir el espacio en el que estaba, su cuerpo sentía que solamente había pasado un minuto cuando repentinamente sonó el despertador de su celular con la canción No boy no cry de Stance Punks. Como el ritmo de la canción era muy ruidoso, Naruto se levantó de golpe, sentándose tan solo en un segundo, aun con un poco de sueño, él se levantó, se duchó rápidamente, se bebió un vaso de leche que había comprado en el camino hacia Tokio, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose un pantalón color negro y una remera Naranja que tenía un espiral rojo y por encima una chaqueta de cuero. Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al auto, le desactivó la alarma y aceleró a fondo, solo tenía cuarenta minutos para llegar a Iruka´s así que tomó el camino por la carretera y aceleró su vehículo a más de 180 kilómetros por hora, cosa que le sirvió bastante ya que acortó tiempo, al salir de la autopista, doblo en un par de calles y llegó a su trabajo en menos de 30 minutos, eran las ocho menos diez. Recién su jefe estaba abriendo el local, por lo que el rubio entró rápidamente.

-¿Iruka-Senei estoy bien en hora?- Le preguntaba a su jefe mientras este recién encendía las cajas registradoras con las computadoras a su lado.  
-Estoy recién abriendo ¿Te parece que estas atrasado?- Le dijo riendo mientras tecleaba unas cosas en la caja registradora.- Mejor haz algo bueno y revisa la lista de los repuestos que deben haber en stock, y me dices cuantos hay de cada uno, esta todo en mi laptop ahí en mi oficina.

Naruto asintió con una reverencia y entró en la oficina de Iruka, encendió la Laptop y después abrió un archivo Excel que tenía como nombre "Stock de repuestos" en el cual revisó cada uno de los repuestos de alta rotación y anotó los que deberían pedirse para no perder el stock de estos mismos. Se basaba en una segunda hoja del archivo Excel en donde estaba el número mínimo de artículos que debía tener la tienda en bodega. Luego de tener el nombre de seis repuestos que deberían ser repuestos con urgencia, Naruto salió de la oficina de Iruka, con los repuestos que había que pedir para la tarde.

-Iruka-sensei los repuestos que faltan son unos turbos, especialmente los Twin Scroll y los de Geometría fija. También hay que pedir unas dos o tres cajas de Óxido Nitroso, ya que ayer pude ver que verdaderamente es lo que quizás más se vende y finalmente hay que definitivamente traer juegos de suspensiones nuevos con Cardan y Homocinéticas- Concluyó el rubio.  
-Ya veo, bueno por ahora haremos eso, ya que el pedido se debe hacer a la tarde- Le dijo Iruka mientras terminaba de configurar la computadora.-Escucha Naruto aquí tu puedes revisar la cantidad de productos que hay, donde se encuentran y todo ¿Me oyes? Así que cuando alguien quiera un repuesto tu solo introduce el nombre en la barra de búsqueda y te dirá dónde está el articulo ¿Esta bien?- Le decía el jefe a su empleado, tomándole el hombro y mostrándole una sonrisa.-Ah, y no te preocupes por Shikamaru el llegará pronto- Concluyó el jefe y se dirigió a su oficina para llamar al distribuidor y ordenar los productos que faltaban.

Eran las 9:00 AM y aun no aparecía nadie en la tienda, solo Shikamaru que estaba al lado de Naruto conversando. Shikamaru le decía que en el trabajo nunca se hacía mucho, ya que los corredores venían solo los días jueves y viernes a comprar repuestos, que era demasiado problemático los otros días, debido al aburrimiento total que uno podía tener en la tienda. Naruto le decía que si no había nada que hacer deberían limpiar las vitrinas y el piso y eso fue precisamente lo que el rubio hizo, con un paño se dedicó a quitarle el polvo a las vitrinas, con una mopa trapeó el piso. También le pidió a su jefe un limpiador de vidrios, para así que las vitrinas y ventanas de la tienda se vieran más limpias y ordenadas.

El Piso en forma de ajedrez de la tienda al cabo de unas tres horas estaba reluciente, las ventanas estaban tan limpias que pareciera que no hubiese cristal. Pasaron Horas y ya era la una de la tarde. Y aunque la tienda estaba limpia y ordenada, nadie aparecía por el lugar. Naruto completamente aburrido no tenía que hacer para romper el aburrimiento del día, Hasta que unos hombres vestidos de traje negro entraron a la tienda, cada uno tenía lentes de sol, la presencia de ellos era muy amenazante para ambos vendedores

Un chico del cabello negro y largo, que en sus mejillas tenía una especia de arruga se acercó al mesón de consultas para hablar con Naruto. Mientras él se quitaba los lentes y dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos negros, tenía un aire similar al de Sasuke, pero este ser era mucho más intimidante que el mismo chico de las patillas.

-Quisiera un set de todo esto- Dijo el hombre de los ojos penetrantes a Naruto que recibió de su mano una lista de repuestos que incluía una culata nueva para Motores Mercedes – Benz SLR AMG. También tenía un Motor Nuevo V8 5.0 Coyote para un Ford Mustang, unas nuevas ECU Reprogramables, algunos controles manuales y 10 Botellas de Óxido Nitroso.  
-¿Es usted socio de la tienda querido amigo?- Le preguntó Naruto mientras buscaba el Stock de productos en la computadora.  
-Uchiha Itachi, niño, soy socio- Le dijo mientras observaba el lugar. Naruto se sintió paralizado al escuchar el mismo apellido de su amigo, la controversia dominaba su mente, pero aunque estaba sorprendido el rubio no lo demostraba y seguía buscando el stock de la petición del cliente.  
-Efectivamente usted es socio amigo, la verdad la culata y el motor del Mustang tendrá que esperar por ellos, ya que como son de fuera del país puede tardar una o dos par de días en llegar.-Le decía Naruto mientras le hacía el vale para que Itachi pudiera pagar en la caja, donde estaba Shikamaru sentado casi dormido.

Itachi recibió el vale y se dirigió a la caja con una maleta, la abrió y en ella había un montón de fajos de billetes de 10.000 Yenes, Uchiha Sacó uno de los muchos fajos que tenía y se lo entregó a Shikamaru, este al ver tanto dinero sujetado con un elástico, quiso sacarlo para contarlo, sin embargo Itachi se le adelantó y le dijo "Cinco Millones, quédate con el vuelto". Por lo que el vendedor solamente lo guardó en la caja registradora. Itachi llevó junto con sus amigos los repuestos que compró. Todos se subieron a un automóvil Mercedes- Benz del año 1980 de cuatro puertas, atrás se subieron tres personas e Itachi se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que el que conducía era un tipo de cabello rojo, su piel era muy blanca, también era bastante delgado y muy alto. Tenía tapados los ojos con su largo pelo color sangre, y su piel era tan blanca como la hoja de una croquera de dibujo.

Naruto extrañado por el apellido del ya adulto ser, le consulto a Shikamaru de donde venía esa persona a lo que su compañero le respondió que el venia de los Yakuza Japoneses y que esos motores nuevos eran para transportar droga por todo Japón. En ese momento el rubio pensó que Sasuke también estaría metido en ese negocio, pero descartó la idea, porque el chico de las patillas no era reservado y las personas que son de la mafia son lo más reservado posible. Eran muy parecidos en cuanto al físico se refiere. Naruto sintió un escalofrío por la sensación de que al ver a esa persona comparada con el campeón de Tokio.

La jornada laboral se acabó cuando Naruto terminó el inventario de los productos que se habían vendido y hacer el pedido de los motores americanos que había pedido Itachi. Al recordar el apellido Uchiha después del nombre. La curiosidad le ganó a sus ganas de seguir trabajando y fue donde su jefe Iruka y le pregunto directamente de que se trataba Itachi y los Yakuza.

-Iruka-sama necesito que me responda que es Itachi Uchiha y que relación tiene con Sasuke Uchiha – Pregunto algo nervioso a su jefe que estaba en su oficina comiendo un chocolate.  
-Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, a diferencia del mayor que se dedica completamente al negocio del contrabando y el tráfico de drogas, Sasuke tiene su negocio local, el bar que te di en la dirección es la fuente de ingreso de Sasuke, además tiene un taller mecánico donde también le va muy bien, pero ese es administrado por su Novia Sakura, con todo eso más el dinero que gana en las apuestas de las carreras hace que el menor de los Uchiha viva alejado de todo el mundo de la mafia. – Concluyó Iruka rompiendo nuevamente un trozo del chocolate que estaba comiendo.

Al oír eso, Naruto quedo totalmente impresionado, agradeció que se le revelara tal información, pero la sorpresa que se había llevado no le permitía no pensar en la realidad de los Uchiha, de cómo Sasuke había logrado salir del mundo de las drogas y como era posible que las cosas que Iruka le había dicho fuesen verdad, aun así concluyó su trabajo, firmó la lista de asistencia y cuando se iba a disponer a subir a su auto una mano impidió que el abriera la puerta. Extrañado e impactado por la situación, el Rubio se dio la media vuelta para saber quién tenía la valentía de hacer tal acto de insolencia hacia su persona. La sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que era Itachi, que estaba acompañado por sus secuaces, los cuales tenían armas en las manos. Ante este ambiente el rubio levanto levemente los brazos en señal de que no estaba armado.

 **BUENO GENTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PARTE DEL FIC... MAS ACCIÓN QUE OTRA COSA... LA COSA SE PONE REALMENTE INTERESANTE... DÉJENME EN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE LES HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA Y APROVECHO DE ENVIARLE UN SALUDO A Akime Maxwell QUE ES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME HACE LOS REVIEWS... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! 3**

 **TENGO PENSADO HACER UN REVERSAL DE LA PELICULA THE LAST PERO CON HINO (HINATA VERSION HOMBRE) Y NARUKO (NARUTO VERSION FEMENINA)**


	5. Parte 5

**HOLA DENUEVO, ESTA INFORMACION ES IMPORTANTE YA QUE HOY... BUENO MUCHOS SABRAN, PERO LA SERIE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA TODOS LOS JUEVES... ESPERO QUE ESTA DESICION SE TOME BIEN Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO MAS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y LA DROGA QUE CONSUMO PARA CREARLA... ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

-Necesito saber con exactitud chico… ¿cuándo llegarán los motores y repuestos que solicité?- Dijo Itachi en un tono amenazante mirando a los ojos al rubio que ya de por si estaba muy asustado.  
-Itachi-dono, la verdad es que vamos a tratar de traer su pedido lo antes posible- Contestó el rubio con una gota de sudor que le bajaba por la frente.  
-Bien… Puedes Irte, pero antes… Cuando veas a mi Hermano dile que necesito hablar con él- Le dijo Itachi antes de darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Naruto quedo completamente helado, Itachi sabía que él conocía a Sasuke Entonces eso él lo interpretaba a que el chico de las patillas tenia también control sobre el negocio de las drogas de la familia Uchiha y que Iruka le había mentido. Itachi se subió al auto con toda su banda y se fueron del lugar dejando al rubio muy nervioso, ansioso y asustado.

Naruto no podía esperar más, así que fue lo más rápido posible al resto bar de Sasuke para pedir explicaciones, recorrió nervioso la ciudad, escuchando música para no estar tan nervioso al volante y provocar un accidente. El tiempo pasaba ya era tarde, pero aun así fue al local Uchiha, entró por la puerta de entrada y al ver que estaba solo Sakura en el bar, entonces el Rubio se dirigió a ese lugar.

\- Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntaba el rubio sonriente y levantando su mano derecha.  
-¿Naruto? Pues bien aquí las cosas han estado movidas- Respondía la chica con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Sakura-Chan, necesito preguntarte si tú conoces a un tal Itachi Uchiha.-Preguntó el rubio completamente serio y mirando a los ojos a la chica de cabello rosa. La novia de Sasuke quedó completamente fría por dentro al ir las palabras del rubio y por cinco segundos hubo un silencio entre ambos que duró 7 segundos, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a responder a la incómoda pregunta.  
-Itachi… Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun. ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Respondía la pregunta y enseguida planteaba la otra.  
-Él fue a mi trabajo, estaba desesperado por unos motores, para automóviles que no son de Japón, sé que él es parte de los Yakuza, Sakura-chan, no me mientas por favor, dime si Sasuke está metido en todo esto, es realmente peligroso. –Decía el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos y demostraba una mirada y posturas serias.  
-¡Naruto no digas eso, Sasuke-kun jamás estaría metido en la mafia con los Uchiha, el mismo decidió formar su propio camino con el taller que tenemos y este negocio en el que estas! – Gritaba desesperada la chica del cabello rosa.

Naruto lo comprendía todo en ese momento, la vida de Sasuke era muy cómoda en el sentido económico no por la mafia de los Uchiha, sino que el chico de las patillas tenía su inversión y con ello, el dinero que ganaba de las apuestas en las carreras y del taller que decía Sakura, no había nada ilegal en él. El rubio apenado por el mal momento que le hizo pasar a Sakura, solo se le ocurrió ofrecerle disculpas, lo cual la novia de Sasuke aceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Repentinamente se escuchó que alguien abría bruscamente la puerta de entrada, Sakura y Naruto Dieron vuelta las miradas para saber qué había pasado, cuando respectivamente se vio la presencia de Itachi y sus secuaces, El rubio y la chica cabellos rosa estaban nerviosos cada vez más a medida que el hermano mayor de Sasuke se acercaba a la mesa de bar, donde estaban el Joven Uzumaki y la cuñada del mafioso. Cuando éste estaba a un metro de distancia de ambos se dirigió a Sakura.

-Sakura, me alegra verte cuñada, estas cada día más hermosa – Le decía mientras le acariciaba su rostro, a lo que su cuñada le apartaba la mano al mafioso.  
-¡¿Qué quieres Itachi?! No hay nada que te interese aquí- Furiosa se expresaba la Novia de Sasuke.  
-Necesito hablar con mi hermanito, ¿No está por aquí?- Preguntaba muy tranquila e hipócritamente el Mafioso.  
-Aquí me tienes Itachi- Repentinamente aparecía Sasuke con una camisa Blanca y una pulsera de tela con el símbolo Uchiha – ¡Deja a Sakura en paz, maldito fracasado! – Le gritaba Sasuke a su hermano con odio. Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban sorprendidos por la aparición sorpresiva del chico de las patillas. Al oír la amenazante voz de su hermano, Itachi se acercaba a él. Cuento estuvieron frente a frente, el mafioso le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago a su hermano menor lo que provocó que Sasuke cayera de rodillas con los brazos entrelazados con su propio vientre. Al ver esto, Naruto corrió desesperado a ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Pero el hombre que escoltaba a Itachi, una persona de tamaño alto, cabello rojo, de piel blanca y ojos indivisibles por su cabello color tomate. Trató de derribar a Naruto con un lazo al cuello, pero el rubio no era lento ni mucho menos tonto, por lo que se agachó esquivando el ataque y respondiendo con una patada giratoria directa al rostro del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Al percatarse del ataque de Naruto, los hombres de Itachi le apuntaron con armas de fuego al rubio, lo que trajo como consecuencia que el rubio levantara sus brazos en señal que se rendía. Al ver la escena de batalla, itachi se le acercó al joven Uzumaki lentamente y diciendo unas palabras.

-Tienes Agallas, Quien iba a Imaginar que pudieras derribar a Nagato de un sólo golpe. – Decía Itachi mientras se acercaba a Naruto. –Si quieres puedes trabajar para mí, Necesito hombres como tú. – Complementó el hermano de Sasuke.  
-¡Antes muerto! – Respondía a la oferta el Rubio con una mirada llena de rabia hacia el mafioso.

Itachi Se paró a 50 centímetros del rubio que lo miraba lleno de impotencia y con los brazos levantados en señal de rendirse en batalla, a lo que el Mafioso respondió con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos diez segundos e Itachi le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que el Campeón de Osaka cayó al suelo con el rabio roto por la parte izquierda. Naruto al caer con el rostro mirando al suelo, se volteó mirando con los mismos ojos de Rabia a Itachi, a lo que el hermano de Sasuke le respondió con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, dejando completamente inconsciente al joven Uzumaki. Sasuke aun en el suelo veía como su hermano noqueaba a su amigo, sin embargo el chico de las patillas no podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo acumular rabia contra su hermano. Sakura por otra parte estaba sollozando al ver la crueldad de su cuñado, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada consumía su alma y al no poder soportar más el dolor, rompió en llanto y se tapaba el rostro con sus dos manos mientras itachi se acercaba a su hermano aun en el suelo. Le agarró el cabello y tirándoselo obligó que Sasuke se levantara solamente para que Itachi le dijera en el oído unas palabras crueles y desesperanzadoras:

\- Eres una vergüenza para la familia, maldito estúpido – Le susurraba itachi a Su hermano para luego bruscamente azotarle la cabeza contra una mesa del local, sin dejarlo inconsciente pero causándole un corte en la parte superior del rostro. Haciendo esto el Mafioso dio la orden de retirarse del local, dos personas levantaron al noqueado Nagato y se lo llevaron a la VAN en donde pisaron el acelerador a fondo dejando el barrio.

Sakura rápidamente corrió a ayudar a Sasuke de manera desesperada y con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos por la impotencia del hecho que había acontecido en el lugar. Sin embargo el chico de las patillas orgulloso como siempre, rechazó amablemente el gesto de su novia haciéndole ver que Naruto estaba en peores condiciones que él. La pareja cargó al rubio al vehículo de Sasuke, un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII. Lo dejaron en la parte trasera del auto dejándole recostado en los asientos. Sakura se subió en el del piloto y Sasuke esta vez fue de copiloto ya que en la situación en la que estaba podía tener problemas de visión producto del fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza. La chica del cabello rosa pisó el acelerador y se fue en dirección a la mansión de Sasuke.

En la mansión estaba Hinata peinándose el largo y suave cabello negro con un cepillo de color violeta, escuchando de la radio una canción bastante bonita llamada Yikan Yo Tomare de dos cantantes muy conocidos unidos, una mujer y un hombre, Azu y Seamo respectivamente. Al oír el motor del Evo VIII, la chica ojos de perlas miró por la ventana y al ver que Sakura y Sasuke sacaban del auto a Naruto completamente inconsciente, la desesperación y la curiosidad de la joven Hyuga aparecieron como cuando una luz se enciende.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa dejando a Naruto en el sofá, Hinata bajó corriendo las escaleras tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio en el intento de llegar lo más deprisa posible, se percató que su hermano estaba sangrando del lado izquierdo de su rostro, entonces fue que hizo la pregunta que cualquiera hubiese hecho en ese momento.

-¡Sasuke – kun, Sakura – san, pero!. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! – Preguntaba Hinata acercándose a su hermano con un papel de cocina para evitar que sangrara más de la herida.  
-Itachi. Fue el, llegó al local que ya estábamos a punto de cerrar y atacó sin ningún motivo aparente a Sasuke – Kun, Naruto trató de ayudarlo, pero le fue peor – Respondía Sakura desolada y muy triste.

Al oír el nombre del chico que le gusta, la mirada de Hinata dio vuelta la mirada al sofá donde estaba Naruto completamente inconsciente, recostado y con un brazo colgando casi tocando el piso con su mano. Hinata al verlo se preocupó mucho, pero aun así siguió curándole las heridas a Sasuke hasta que el chico de las patillas con una venda en la cabeza, de forma que parecía un sombrero, subió las escaleras ayudado de Sakura y ambos entraron a su habitación. Poco tiempo pasó para que el celular de Hinata sonase con un mensaje, el emisor era su hermano que le decía:  
"Hinata, por favor deja que Naruto duerma contigo esta noche, el realmente hizo lo que pudo para ayudarme".

Al leer completamente este mensaje como si fuera arte de magia, el rubio se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy grande, tanto que se la tomaba con ambas manos y la vez que realizaba este acto se sentaba en el sofá, sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir y su mirada se puso fija en Hinata quien a su vez cuando unió su mirada con la del chico se sonrojó y su mirada cambió de dirección. Naruto incrédulo de donde se encontraba, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Hinata el lugar en donde ellos estaban, aun con dolor de cabeza y sin recordar mucho más allá de la silueta de Itachi por sobre su figura a punto de patearle la cabeza.

-Hi…Hinata. ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntaba Naruto sobándose los ojos y tomándose la nuca.  
-Naruto - kun, que bueno que despertaste, estamos en mi casa, más bien en la casa de Sasuke-kun, el ahora mismo se fue a dormir, te trajo junto a Sakura – San. Por ahora debes descansar. – Respondía Hinata sonrojada y rozando sus piernas entre sí, demostrando amplio nerviosismo.  
-Hinata. Me duele la cabeza, será mejor que me vaya a casa. – Respondía el rubio tomándose la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. Al momento que él dijo que debía volver al lugar donde se hospedaba, Hinata sintió como si una ventisca helada la cubriera por completo, entonces cuando Naruto se dirigía a la puerta para irse ella le tomó la manga de su remera para evitar que este se fuera.  
-Na…Naruto – kun. No puedes irte, tu auto está en el resto bar y ahora mismo no hay locomoción para que puedas llegar, si quieres pue… puedes dormir… en mi… Habitación.- Tartamudeaba muy sonrojada la chica de los ojos de perla. El rubio al no tener más alternativa aceptó la oferta de Hinata, pero sentía que incomodaba a la hermana de Sasuke, por que la veía muy tímida, aun así él estaba de la misma forma, sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Mientras Hinata subía las escaleras con Naruto tras ella, Sakura en la habitación estaba masajeándole la cabeza a Sasuke, haciendo que se relaje y pudiera dormir, sin embargo el chico de las patillas no podía conciliar el sueño, debido a la gravedad de los hechos ocurridos en su local.

-Sakura… mañana mismo iré a hablar con Madara, realmente se ha hecho una falta grave al acuerdo que hicimos para no pertenecer a la mafia.- Le decía mientras recibía caricias en la cabeza que estaba apoyada en el pecho de la chica de cabello rosa, el brazo derecho de Sasuke la tenía prisionera sujetando su vientre, por otra parte la chica tenía el brazo derecho abrazando por detrás la cabeza del chico de las patillas y la mano izquierda acariciándole las mejillas y ordenándole su cabello.  
-Sasuke – kun. Por ahora debes descansar, preocúpate de eso mañana. – Le cerraba los ojos tierna y cuidadosamente con su mano izquierda. El constante cariño y el amor que Sakura le entregaba a Sasuke permitió que éste no durara mucho tiempo despierto y que entrara en un profundo sueño, al ver que su misión estaba cumplida, Sakura se dispuso a dormir junto a su amado, esta vez ella mirando al techo y el joven Uchiha sobre el pecho de la chica cabello rosa.

Hinata dejó entrar a Naruto a su habitación. El lugar era realmente bonito, las parees eran de un color lila con algunas decoraciones externas simples como afiches de bandas pegados en la pared. Había una alfombra de color Violeta, sin diseño decorativo. La cama era una de dos plazas apegada a la muralla que tenía una ventana que dejaba ver la gran piscina que tenía la gran casa. El ropero era bastante amplio sin embargo tenía un excedente de espacio, ya que Hinata no poseía tanta ropa, solo unos dos tipos de prendas y estaban repetidas unas de otras. Tenía una laptop de marca Sony Vaio con un ratón para facilitar el manejo del cursor, la silla de este escritorio tenía un diseño normal, con un respaldo sólido, sin agujeros. En la mesita que estaba en el lado derecho de la cama Había una foto, en donde había un hombre y una mujer, ambos tenían el cabello largo y la piel pálida, la fémina sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé y el tipo, de aspecto muy serio y amenazante, tenía en su mano izquierda un maletín de papeles. AL ver esto, Naruto le hizo una pregunta a Hinata.

-¿Hinata quiénes son estas personas?- Preguntaba el rubio levantando el cuadro con la foto para ver mejor el retrato,

 **BUENO GENTE... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y DE TODO CORAZON ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE LO QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO HASTA AHORA. :3**


	6. Parte 6

**FANFICTION ME ODIA... HE ESTADO TRATANDO DE SUBIR ESTA PARTE TODO EL MALDITO DIA Y ME SALE ERROR... ESPERO ESTA VEZ FUNCIONE.**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO MAS LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE PERTENECIENTE A LA MARIHUANA QUE FUMO PARA CREARLA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEVE ESCENA LEMON**

-Ellos eran mis padres, fallecieron en un accidente en un avión cuando se dirigían a los Estados Unidos a hacer negocios.- Respondía la pálida chica muy triste y desolada.  
-Pero, no entiendo algo. En esta foto tienen a un bebé, que asumo que eres tú, sin embargo si eres la hermana de Sasuke e Itachi, ¿Dónde están ellos?  
-No Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun no es mi hermano de sangre, es mi hermano simbólico, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos en la escuela y cuando pasó lo de mis padres su familia me acogió como si fuese su hija, desde ese día yo siempre le digo hermano y él hermana a mí, pero sanguíneamente no tenemos nada. Debo decir que de todas formas me considero su hermana de verdad.- Respondía Hinata y a su vez se reía de lo que había preguntado Naruto, ya que lo consideraba inocente, sin embargo eso le sirvió para no estar triste.

Después de que ambos se reían de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, los jóvenes se quedaron mirando uno al otro sentados en la cama, sus miradas se conectaron y estuvieron mirándose uno al otro por unos diez segundos sin dejar salir ninguna palabra, se acercaban cada vez más uno al otro, sus rostros estaban a quince centímetros de distancia. Hinata cerró sus ojos y al ver esto, el rubio le tomó los hombros y se impulsó a si mismo hacia atrás diciendo la excusa de que debía ir al baño. Cuando el rubio salió de la habitación para ir al baño, Hinata tomó el cabezal y le dio un puñetazo y diciéndose en su cabeza "Estuvo tan cerca que yo misma quería que sucediese". En el baño, Naruto se mojó su rostro para enfriar sus sentidos, estaba tan nervioso que sudaba. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y se secó la cara para luego volver a la habitación.

Al momento de ingresar, Hinata tenía el cabezal que ella misma había golpeado completamente entrelazado con sus brazos, sentada a los pies de la cama y al comprender que el rubio no tenía ropa de dormir, ella salió de la habitación diciéndole que la esperara. Bajó las escaleras e ingresó en la habitación de invitados, donde había un pijama, volvió a subir las escaleras y entró en el cuarto.

-Naruto-kun Ahora mismo no hay más ropa de dormir que este viejo pijama, lo encontré en la habitación de invitados.- Estiraba el brazo haciéndole entrega del pijama, con el rostro sonrojado. El rubio lo recibió muy agradecido de que Hinata haya hecho tanto esfuerzo para que él se sienta cómodo.  
-Gracias Hinata. Espera, si esto estaba en la Habitación de invitados, supongo que debería ir a dormir allá.- Le decía el Joven Uzumaki a la chica de los ojos color perla.  
-No, Naruto-kun esa habitación está muy descuidada y repleta de arañas, te pueden picar y eso puede traer consecuencias fatales. Hoy… Hoy dormirás en esta habitación conmigo.- Exclamaba Hinata que a su vez luego de concluir la oración se desmayó. Puesto que Naruto tenía muy buenos reflejos, la tomó de la espalda y pudo evitar que Hinata cayera al suelo y se diera un golpe en la cabeza. La recostó en la parte Izquierda de la cama y le mojó el rostro con un paño húmedo. Con esto Hinata recobró el conocimiento aun con un poco de dolor de cabeza.  
-Hinata. ¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste, vaya susto que me diste. –Le decía el rubio a Hinata sentado en el mismo lado de la cama que ella, solo que el rubio estaba más a la orilla.  
-Na… Naruto-kun, debo ir a ponerme mi Pijama, gracias por cuidar de mi- Se levantó Hinata de la cama y detrás de las almohadas sacó una ropa de dormir. –Mira para otro lado mientras me cambio por favor Naruto-kun.- El rubio se dio la vuelta y mirando por la ventana la piscina de la casa pudo distraer su vista mientras Hinata se cambiaba de ropa. Pasó un minuto y dieciséis segundos y Hinata le dio la señal a Naruto que podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. Ella tenía una remera de tirantes y un Hinata tuvo que hacer lo mismo mientras el rubio se cambiaba de vestimenta, pero esta vez ella miraba hacia la puerta de entrada al dormitorio.

Cuando el rubio se cambió de ropa, Hinata le dijo que ambos deberían dormir en la misma cama, Hinata dormiría en el lado izquierdo de esta mientras que Naruto en el lado derecho. Ambos entraron a la cama y mirando cada uno a su lado ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Sakura se levantó temprano para despertar a Hinata y al entrar en la habitación para hacerlo, vio que la chica estaba completamente dormida y abrazada por Naruto que estaba en el mismo estado, el brazo del rubio estaba sobre el vientre de Hinata, que estaba durmiendo de lado mirando a la puerta de entrada y Naruto mirando hacia el mismo sentido. "Que lindos se ven durmiendo juntos" Pensó Sakura que se arrepintió de la decisión de despertar a su cuñada y en vez de hacer que ella volviera del mundo de los sueños, saco su celular y los fotografió. Salió de la habitación y entró al baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando Sakura entró al baño, Naruto se despertó lentamente, extrañado por despertar en un lugar que no era su departamento y al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la chica de los ojos color perla que aún estaba dormida. El rubio bruscamente se separó de ella debido a la sorpresa que le llevó al ver que estaba atrapando amorosamente a Hinata. Debido al movimiento brusco, la chica se despertó y sobándose los ojos, miró a su compañero de habitación.

-Naruto-kun. ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntaba la joven Hyuga soltando un leve bostezo.  
-Eh? No lo sé, déjame ver. Son las 8:15.- Respondía el rubio mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Repentinamente Hinata se quedó quieta por 2 segundos y luego de eso se levantó rápidamente, sacando una toalla de baño de su ropero y unas pantuflas de debajo de su cama, tomó también ropa limpia y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño, sin preguntarle a nadie entró, aun cuando Sakura estaba dentro que dejó escapar un grito por la sorpresa de que alguien estaba entrando en el baño. Naruto quedó completamente sorprendido con el espectáculo que dio Hinata.

-Kya! Hinata deberías preguntar si está ocupado antes de entrar- Le gritaba completamente histérica a su cuñada la chica de cabello rosa que había terminado recién de ducharse.  
-¡Sakura-san te había pedido que me despertaras a las 8 en caso de que me quedase dormida!- Le gritaba la chica de los ojos color perla mientras se desvestía, a su cuñada que se estaba poniendo la toalla en su pecho para poder salir del baño e ir a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke para poder vestirse.  
-¡Ay! Lo siento es que como te vi durmiendo tan cómoda abrazada por tu hombre no quise hacerlo.- Le replicaba Sakura a su cuñada mientras se ponía una toalla en el cabello.

Hinata al oír eso se quedó completamente inmóvil por los dichos de su cuñada que antes de salir le dijo "Tengo una foto por si quieres verla". Cerró la puerta y ese fue el interruptor que hizo que la hermana de Sasuke entrara a la ducha a quitarse las impurezas que la cama había dejado en su cuerpo.

En el pasillo caminaba Sakura distraída viendo la imagen que les había tomado a Naruto y a Hinata cuando repentinamente ella chocó con el rubio haciendo que su celular se cayera, pero como el campeón de Tokio tenía muy buenos reflejos, pudo evitar que el aparato cayera al suelo y que este impacto provocara algún daño al objeto. El joven Uzumaki sin querer vio la foto que la novia de su amigo les había tomado a él y a la chica de los ojos color perla.

-Sa… Sakura-chan juro que puedo ex…- Interrumpió la frase la novia de su amigo con su dedo índice en la boca del rubio.  
-A mí no me debes explicaciones, si no que a Sasuke-kun jeje- Replicó Sakura guiñándole el ojo a Naruto y retirándose a la habitación para vestirse.

El rubio quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a eso, se sentó en el suelo del pasillo apoyado en la pared, pensando en que excusa le diría a su amigo, como afrontaría la realidad, de qué manera él iba a regañar a Hinata, pensaba en escaparse junto a ella con tal de que no le pase nada a la mujer que a él le gusta. Pensaba en llevarla a conocer Osaka y volver a las carreras clandestinas de su antigua ciudad. Pero dejó de pensar esas cosas cuando Hinata salió del baño con una toalla que cubría apenas sus pechos, ya que eran muy grandes, una toalla que estaba enrollada en su cabeza para secar su cabello y una mirada que representaba sorpresa al ver al rubio sentado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica se sonrojó tanto por ver a Naruto sentado mirándola hacia arriba que solo atinó a abrazar sus pechos con una mano y con la otra introducirla en su entrepierna para que el chico no la viera aunque ya estaba cubierta por la toalla.

-Hi… ¡Hinata! Lo siento- Gritó el joven Uzumaki y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, tropezándose y cayendo como un saco de frutas.

La Hermana de Sasuke rápidamente asustada y esperanzada que el rubio no se haya dado un gran golpe en la cabeza o quebrado algún hueso, por suerte Naruto solo cayó y se dio un gran golpe en el trasero, por lo que la chica de los ojos color plata dio un suspiro y entró a su habitación a vestirse.

Sasuke despertó con el fuerte golpe que se escuchó en el primer piso, lo primero que vio fue a Sakura humectándose la piel con crema corporal, al ver este espectáculo el chico de las patillas, dejó escapar una sonrisa y subió su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

-Sigues igual de sexy que cuando nos conocimos. Amor, esta noche no te salvas.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se rascaba la cabeza para poder despertar mejor.  
-Yo no he hecho nada malo Sasuke-kun, tú eres el pervertido que me mira con esos ojos depravados.- Lo decía la chica del cabello rosa mientras con sus dedos se tocaba su cuerpo para provocar a su novio, sonreía y se mordía el labio para que el Uchiha perdiera la cabeza.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama se paró al frente de Sakura y le acarició suavemente el cuello con sus mano derecha, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y respirara por la boca ante la delicia de las caricias de su novio. Posteriormente el campeón de Tokio la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y besaba su cuello, al no poder resistir las mariposas que le hacía sentir los besos de Sasuke, la chica en respuesta intentó quitarle la remera, pero el novio se detuvo apenas ella intentó hacer eso, se alejó de ella y le dijo en tono burlesco.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo Sakura, tú eres la pervertida que me mira con esos ojos. – Concluyó el chico de las patillas y salió de la habitación. Para ver que había sido el gran estruendo.  
-¡Moooh! Ese Sasuke-kun siempre hace lo mismo.- Se quejaba la novia de Sasuke haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke descalzo caminó por los pasillos y bajó por las escaleras y al ver que Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá nervioso y tembloroso porque no sabía si su amigo bajaba para golpearlo por haber abrazado a su hermana y que la foto haya sido para imaginar otra cosa y no un simple e inocente abrazo que el rubio no se dio cuenta del momento en que lo hizo.

-Naruto, ya despertaste. ¿Qué fue lo que sonó tan fuerte recién?- Preguntaba Sasuke totalmente desinformado de la situación.  
-Fui yo, pisé mal y me resbale cayendo por las escaleras, pero no me paso nada, estoy bien.- Respondía el rubio nervioso y sonriente.  
-Oye, si quieres puedes darte un baño, nosotros ahora mismo debemos ir a abrir el local y el taller, hoy Hinata se va a encargar del local y yo estaré reparando un Célica del 72 que me llegó ayer, claro que no estoy solo, tengo a Neji y a Rock Lee que me ayudarán.-Decía el chico de las patillas mientras feria 6 huevos y ponía a hervir agua.  
-Yo debo ir a la tienda, trabajo desde las una de la tarde hoy hasta las 22:00.-Replicaba el rubio.

Mientras Sakura terminaba de vestirse, la puerta se abrió, era Hinata que necesitaba hablar con su cuñada, temerosa y nerviosa, la chica de los ojos color plata estaba vestida con una remera color lila y unos jeans negros, además tenía los labios pintados y estaba muy bien maquillada, son excederse tanto, los labios de un tono rojo hacía que pareciera que estuvieran cubiertos de sangre, lo que provocaba una imagen tierna pero a la vez sexy de la hermana de Sasuke.

-Sakura-san, te juro por mi vida que no he hecho nada indebido con Naruto-kun.- Le decía la chica de los ojos color perla a su cuñada mientras empuñaba una mano y con la otra cubría esta misma posicionándolas ambas bajo su mentón.  
-Hinata, yo solo les tomé una foto, realmente se veían muy lindos y por eso lo hice. Te creo que no hayan hecho nada, lo sé porque te conozco pero aun así déjame decirte que ese chico le gustas mucho, se le nota y quizás debas darle una oportunidad. Te mande la foto por WhatsApp para que la veas.- Concluyó la chica del cabello rosa saliendo de la habitación vestida con una remera verde y unos pantalones cortos que estaban a 18 centímetros por sobre la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras.

Mientras Sakura bajaba por las escaleras Naruto subía con una toalla en el hombro y al cruzarse ambos la chica del cabello rosa le susurró en el oído: - Ve a ducharte Galán- Luego de eso el rubio se quedó inmóvil y la novia de Sasuke bajaba completamente las escaleras. El joven Uzumaki volvió en sí y llegó hasta el segundo piso en donde antes de entrar al baño se cruzó las miradas con Hinata, ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sin embargo luego de unos cinco segundos ambos desviaron las miradas y la hermana de Sasuke bajó las escaleras y el campeón de Osaka entró a darse una ducha.

Cuando Naruto se terminó de duchar, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras, al llegar al comedor principal se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rock Lee y Neji, acompañados de una chica pelirroja que tenía gafas de color rojo, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, estaba a la izquierda de Hinata y a la derecha de esta estaba Neji y más a la derecha estaba Rock Lee, en la parte superior de la mesa estaba Sasuke imponiendo que él era el dueño de casa y a su izquierda estaba Sakura.

-Naruto, ven siéntate te hemos servido desayuno, Karin siéntate al lado de Sakura para que él se siente con Hinata.- Le decía Sasuke a la pelirroja que sin decir ninguna palabra hizo caso a la petición del chico de las patillas.

Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó al lado de Hinata bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de cabello rojo, que lo miraba con las manos juntas puestas por delante de su boca, esto hacía que el rubio se sintiera un poco incómodo, sin embargo luego de dar vuelta la mirada y ver el rostro bien maquillado de Hinata y que esta le regalara una sonrisa, sus nervios se calmaron y pudo respirar más tranquilo.

-Bueno ya que no lo conoces, Karin te presento a Naruto, procedente de Osaka, Naruto te presento a Karin, hermana de Sakura.- Decía alegre el chico de las patillas.  
-Es un gusto Naruto, tranquilo no estés nervioso, no muerdo. A veces.- Decía la hermana de Sakura soltando una risa pequeña y una coqueta mirada.

Naruto compartió del desayuno junto a los integrantes de la casa, ya que toda esa gente vivía en esa gran mansión, se dio cuenta de que eran muy unidos, que se protegían unos a otros y que él sería bienvenido siempre que desease. Se la pasó muy bien hablando de las carreras de Osaka, la manera en que él llegó a ser conocido como el campeón de Osaka, y la triste historia de Sombraverde, el auto que le permitió ser conocido como una verdadera leyenda. Cuando eran las 9 de la mañana todos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la casa juntos, conversando de diferentes temas y subdivididos en grupos, Naruto y Hinata conversaban de una supuesta cita futura que ellos podrían tener, Sasuke y Sakura hablaban de los negocios familiares y las mantenciones que se tendrían que hacer en el taller, Karin observaba atentamente al campeón de Osaka, su mirada no podía estar mirando a otra parte, a su lado estaban Neji conversando con Rock Lee sobre algunos repuestos que tendrían que comprar para hacer las reparaciones que correspondían a los vehículos que habían llegado.

 **BUENO GENTE... ESTAS SON LAS 3/4 PARTES DE LA HISTORIA... PROMETO NO VOLVER A ATRASARME DENUEVO JEJEJE DEJENME SUS OPINIONES DE LA HISTORIA... GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION ;)**


	7. Parte 7

**HOLA GENTE... ES DOMINGO Y SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO DESDE QUE DEBIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y CASI PIERDO LA LAPTOP PO UN MALDITO VIRUS QUE CASI SE LA COME VIVA. Y AHORA MISMO TENGO PROBLEMAS OTRA VEZ DE FANFICTION QUE NO ME DEJAN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO -.- ME VOY A ESTRESAR**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO MAS LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA Y PRODUCTO DE LA DROGA QUE YO CONSUMO PARA CREARLA.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ __ **CONTENIDO LEMON EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, SI NO TE GUSTA O TE TRAUMA ESTE GENERO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI 7W7**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata entraron el Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution del chico de las patillas que era el piloto, a su lado derecho estaba su novia, en el asiento trasero al lado izquierdo estaba Hinata y al lado derecho detrás de la chica del cabello rosa estaba Naruto. El campeón de Tokio pisó el pedal de embrague y enganchó la primera marcha para luego pisar el acelerador y salir del estacionamiento privado de la mansión. Mientras viajaban por la carretera para ir a dejar a Hinata y a Naruto al local, Sasuke rompió el silencio molesto que había en el ambiente.

-Naruto este fin de semana hay carreras de nuevo, ¿Quieres asistir? Esta vez correré yo.- Preguntaba el chico de las patillas mientras mirando fijamente por el parabrisas delantero para así no perder concentración en el volante.  
-Pues claro Sasuke, me encantaría verte correr. ¿Contra quién vas?- Contestaba emocionado el campeón de Osaka mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus piernas.  
-Un chico quiso retarme la vez pasada cuando te vio correr a ti, le conté que eras mi amigo, así que él me dijo que quería correr con el campeón del lugar y finalmente tuve que decirle que era yo así que acordamos correr este fin de semana por el auto, vale decir que si yo gano, me llevo su joya, lo mismo si es que el gana.  
-Sasuke – Kun, ¿No es demasiado arriesgado apostar el evo?- Exclamaba Sakura completamente preocupada con la nueva noticia.  
-Así es Sasuke – Kun, Es demasiado arriesgado apostar el evo.- Apoyaba a su cuñada la chica de los ojos color perla mientras apretaba sus manos suavemente.  
-Tranquilas, él sabe lo que hace, cuando un ganador sabe que va a ganar es porque va a ganar.- Replicaba Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Viajaron cerca de veinte minutos y llegaron al local, Naruto ayudó a abrirlo, a poner todo en orden para recibir al público, la caja estaba abierta y las sillas estaban limpias. El rubio se despidió de todos y salió del local para ir a su auto. Se sentía completo y el recuerdo que había dormido con Hinata lo ponía aún más feliz, giró la llave y encendió su Mitsubishi eclipse para luego salir quemando ruedas hacia su trabajo.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban preparando el local, Hinata no paraba de pensar en Naruto, realmente ella estaba loca de amor por el rubio campeón de Osaka. Y así se las pasó todo el día, a pesar de que estaba en las nubes nunca descuidó su trabajo y siempre estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento en su local. El agotador día llegó a su fin y la chica de los ojos color perla terminó la jornada laboral en el resto bar. La chica feliz cerró el lugar y al momento de salir de este ella fue encandilada por unas luces de un vehículo del cual bajaron tres tipos uno que tenía el cabello teñido de rojo con un tatuaje en el hombro cerca del rostro, el otro tipo era uno de estatura baja con un peinado punk de ojos negros y penetrantes, por último el líder que era un tipo alto de ojos negros y cabello largo y teñido de verde.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda y frágil como tú en un lugar tan peligroso como este?- Le decía el líder acercándose a ella y tomándole su mandíbula.  
-¡Déjenme!- Gritaba Hinata desesperada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

La rodearon, el corazón de la chica estaba a mil por segundo, entonces fue que se decidió a defenderse, pues ella tenía conocimiento en las artes marciales, por lo que a uno lo golpeó con su palma en el pecho y al otro le dio una patada en la cabeza. Pero el líder también tenía conocimiento del combate, así que bloqueó el ataque de Hinata y la jaló hacia él.

-Eres muy fuerte, voy a enseñarte a respetarme- Le decía al oído mientras le tocaba las piernas a la chica.

Repentinamente un vehículo apareció y se estacionó rápidamente, de él se bajó un hombre decidido, era el campeón de Osaka que corrió en dirección al líder de la banda. Éste al darse cuenta de que el rubio venía a por él, empujó a Hinata hacia un costado de la cuneta trayendo como consecuencia que la chica se golpeara en la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento. Esto hizo que Naruto se enfureciera y se arremetiera con todo contra el líder de la banda.

Naruto le lanzó una patada pero el líder de la banda se agacho y trató de darle una patada en el estómago, pero el rubio dio un paso atrás y al darse cuenta de que el hombre que tenía a Hinata estaba en cuclillas, no dudó dos veces y le dio tres patadas seguidas, una en la pierna quebrándosela, otra en el hombro provocándole una fractura y la ultima en la cabeza trayendo como consecuencia que el tipo perdiera el conocimiento. Los subordinados al ver que su líder había sido derrotado, lo tomaron temerosos que Naruto les diera una paliza y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Naruto rápidamente revisó el estado de Hinata y al ver que tenía una leve herida en la cabeza, se quitó la remera y le sacó la manga izquierda para ponérselo en la cabeza de la chica de los ojos color perla y de esta manera evitar el sangrado. La cargó en sus brazos y la dejó en el asiento del copiloto de su eclipse, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y él se subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió el vehículo y se fue rápidamente. Mientras conducía llamó a Sasuke para informarle de la situación.

-Diga- Respondía el celular el chico de las patillas.  
-Sasuke, soy Naruto, escucha unos tipos trataron de hacerle quizás que cosas a tu hermana, ahora esta inconsciente, me la llevaré a mi departamento, te lo digo para que no te preocupes y trata de llevar su auto a la dirección que voy a enviarte por mensaje de texto- Le decía el rubio cargando su cabeza en el celular para tener su mano derecha libre y poder conducir de buena manera.  
-¿Oye, ella cómo está?- Preguntaba preocupado el joven Uchiha.  
-Esta inconsciente, escucha te lo digo para que no te preocupes, dile a Sakura-chan o a Neji que vayan a buscar el vehículo de ella, yo me la llevaré tengo un curso de primeros auxilios y en mi casa tengo lo necesario, confía en mi.-Trataba de tranquilizar al hermano de la chica.  
-Está bien confío en ti, le diré a Neji que lleve su auto- La llamada terminaba con el dedo de Sasuke sobre el icono finalizar llamada.

El mensaje con la dirección le llegó al chico de las patillas que a su vez llamó a Neji y le explicó la situación pidiéndole el favor de llevarle el auto a Hinata a la dirección escrita. Sasuke completamente nervioso y preocupado por el estado de su hermana arrojó con fuerza el celular sobre la cama a lo que Sakura reaccionó preocupada por la situación desconociéndola completamente.

-¡¿Sasuke – Kun que ocurre?!- Le decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro al chico de las patillas.  
-Hinata fue atacada por una banda que querían hacerle quizás que cosas.- Respondía el joven Uchiha lleno de ira y mirando al suelo.  
-Ay no, pero ¿Ella está bien ahora? ¿Con quién está?- Preguntaba casi en un estado de shock la joven chica de los cabellos rosa.  
-Está con Naruto, él tiene conocimientos de primeros auxilios según lo que me dijo- Seguía lleno de ira el dueño del resto bar. A lo que su novia respondía con un suspiro de alivio.  
-Oye, si está con Naruto estará bien, ya ven aquí y cálmate.- Lo jalaba suavemente la chica hacia la cama mientras le acariciaba su rostro tiernamente.

Sasuke se relajó y cambió el sentimiento de ira que tenía por el deseo de hacer suya a Sakura, la besó intensamente intercambiando información con la chica y mientras la lamía el cuello sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de ella. Mientras ella dejaba salir gemidos, el no dejaba de comerse cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, sus pechos, su vientre y su intimidad, con este último, La novia arqueó su espalda por el gran placer que le hacía sentir la lengua de su novio moviéndose por todos los lugares de su vagina. No soportó mucho tiempo y Sakura llegó a su límite dejando salir mucho fluido vaginal a lo que Sasuke sin desperdiciar ninguna gota de este se lo bebió todo.

Estaban listos, el completamente erecto y ella toda empapada entonces el chico ingreso su miembro suavemente en la vagina de Sakura y comenzó a embestirla, de tal manera que ella le tomaba la espalda a Sasuke haciéndole saber que le fascinaban los movimientos que hacia el joven Uchiha. Sus manos se entrelazaron se besaban con tanta pasión mientras el acto continuaba y la cama se quejaba del momento. El campeón de Tokio no sabanas, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una corriente eléctrica y ante el eminente orgasmo de Sakura se dejó llevar al mismo tiempo que ella, haciendo que esta vez ambos sintieran el éxtasis en su plena forma. El acto los dejó tan agotados y temblorosos que Sakura puso su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al llegar a su departamento, el rubio cargó a Hinata en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama quitándole el pedazo de tela de su remera, por suerte al analizar mejor la herida no había fractura del caneo, por lo que el rubio le puso un apósito en la herida y suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica ya estaba en mejores condiciones. Al Hacer esto, el rubio fue al baño a ducharse y al momento de que el dejase correr el agua, Hinata se despertó, al principio ella pensaba que estaba en el escondite de los pandilleros que la habían atacado e imaginó que Naruto había sido derrotado por el líder y que lo habían dejado tirado fuera del local muy mal herido, pero al ver el abrigo del campeón de Osaka con su remolino rojo característico que lo tenía en la espalda ella pudo tranquilizarse y dejar salir un suspiro.

Naruto salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en su cintura tapándole su intimidad y un poco más arriba del tobillo. Se colocó su pijama y sacó un saco de dormir que él tenía para casos de emergencia, entró en su habitación y al percatarse que Hinata estaba despierta se acercó a ella sin decir nada hasta agacharse y acariciarle el rostro, específicamente su mejilla.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntaba de manera tierna y sonriente el rubio mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la chica de los ojos color perla.  
-Es…Estoy bien Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasó?- Respondía y preguntaba extrañada la joven Hyuga dejándose acariciar por la mano de Naruto.  
-Pues, realmente habían unos tipos que querían hacerte quizás que cosas, yo iba al local para invitarte a salir el viernes, pero al ver que te estaban molestando no pensé dos veces en intervenir- mientras le decía le revisaba la curación que el mismo le había hecho- Además te golpeaste la cabeza y debes tomar reposo, debes calmarte, Sasuke ya sabe que estas aquí, trata de dormir, yo estaré aquí abajo en mi saco de dormir para lo que necesites.  
-Na… Naruto – Kun, puedo pedirte que duermas conmigo, sé que tú vas a protegerme, pero realmente me siento protegida cuando estoy más cerca de ti y yo quiero sentirte a mi lado.- Le pedía eso la joven Hyuga mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos miraban en otra dirección.

Naruto no la pensó dos veces, se acostó al lado de Hinata tomando delicadamente su vientre y besándole la mejilla a lo que la chica respondía con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las tiernas caricias de Naruto que hacía en su oreja derecha, era tan relajante para ella que no demoró mucho en conciliar el sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida. Al acontecer esto Naruto la abrazó atrapando su vientre y cerró sus ojos para poder quedarse dormido profundamente.

En la mañana Naruto se despertó a las 6:00 ya que ese día tenía que trabajar de mañana, pero tenía la tarde libre. Al darse cuenta que Hinata lo tenía completamente atrapado con un brazo entrelazado en su estómago y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, al verse en esa situación el trató de no despertarla sin embargo la chica abrió lentamente los ojos producto que el campeón de Osaka se movía. Al darse cuenta que él se iría ella le tomó su brazo diciéndole.

-Na…Naruto – Kun, ¿Dónde vas?- Le decía con los ojos entreabiertos y sosteniéndole el brazo antes que el rubio se levantara.  
-Hinata lo siento no quería despertarte, ahora mismo debo ir al trabajo, pero no te preocupes hay comida y tu vehículo está afuera, le pedí a Sasuke que lo trajera.- Replicaba Naruto regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Sin responderle nada, la chica de los ojos color perla soltó el brazo de Naruto y este a su vez entró al baño a ducharse. Hinata observaba atentamente la pequeña habitación del chic, una pared pintada de blanco y algunos adornos pegados en ésta, como un reloj color naranjo y unos adhesivos de algunos cantantes y bandas japonesas como One Ok Rock o Aqua timez, en la mesita de habitación había una lámpara hecha con un pistón de motor hecha por Naruto, esto le llamó mucho la atención a Hinata, ya que ella también era aficionada a la velocidad.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño vestido con el uniforme de la tienda que le habían dado el dio anterior, era una camisa de color verde con el logo de Iruka´s en el lado izquierdo del peco. Se la dieron debido al alza de ventas que el rubio había provocado con su buena atención y amplio conocimiento de la mecánica automotriz. Su pantalón era de color negro y era de tela, zapatillas deportivas de color blancas era lo que decoraba un uniforme de trabajo bastante simple, pero a Naruto no le desagradaba para nada la vestimenta laboral y la portaba con orgullo. En la habitación se desordenó el cabello con su mano y se puso una banda de tela en su frente que tenía el símbolo de un espiral.  
-¿Naruto – Kun y esa banda de donde la sacaste?- Preguntaba curiosa la chica que aún permanecía en la cama mirando al rubio hacia arriba.  
-Esta banda es mi banda de la buena suerte, me la dieron mis padres cuando era pequeño, antes que murieran en un accidente de tráfico.- Decía muy triste Naruto que a su vez se acomodaba bien la banda.  
-Na… Naruto – Kun, lo siento te he hecho recordar eso, soy una tonta.- Hinata respondía y se levantaba de la cama rápidamente para salir de la habitación, pero el rubio la detuvo poniéndose frente a la puerta impidiendo que la salida sea por esa vía.  
-Tú no has hecho nada malo Hinata, es más has traído la felicidad a mi vida, ya que desde que te vi en el local quedé completamente enamorado de ti, de tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu piel suave y blanca, eres realmente lo que nunca he podido encontrar en todo Japón, sencillamente un diamante en medio del desierto.- Le acariciaba el rostro a lo que Hinata se sonrojaba con las hermosas y penetrantes palabras de Naruto- Sólo sé que no puedo seguir soportando el hecho de no poder besarte por miedo a que rechaces mis sentimientos.- Concluía el rubio mirándola a los ojos acercándose lenta y paulatinamente al rostro de Hinata.

Era algo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, los labios de Naruto se rozaron con los de Hinata y al instante que esto ocurrió, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, sus lenguas jugaban y se abrazaban en un apasionante beso, él le acariciaba la mejilla mientras ella le abrazaba la cabeza. El beso concluyó con ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas, aquel hilo representaba los sentimientos que ambos sentían uno por el otro unidos en uno solo. El miedo que sentía el rubio por el rechazo de sus sentimientos eran similares a los que tenía Hinata de que el solo estuviese jugando con ella, sin embargo luego de ese mágico momento ella se dio cuenta que él era un hombre que estaba enamorado.

-Naruto – Kun etto, esto ha sido lo más lindo que he sentido en mi vida.- Le decía Hinata mientras tenía las dos manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico.  
-Hinata, yo realmente quería hacer esto desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevía. ¿Te parece si después salimos a alguna parte? Si quieres puedes usar mi baño para ducharte.- Le preguntaba y le ofrecía su baño, con sus manos en la cintura de Hinata.  
-Claro… si quieres podríamos salir, hoy tengo el día libre.- Respondía sonrojada y con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del rubio mientras su mirada estaba fija en sus propias manos.  
-Bien, entonces te paso a buscar a tu casa, nos vemos a las 17:00.- Naruto le soltó la cintura a Hinata y esta entró al baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras ella se daba un baño, el rubio escuchaba la radio y las predicciones del clima, que decían que ese día sería muy agradable para todos, unos 21 grados Celsius con una humedad normal. En la radio pasaron del pronóstico del tiempo a una canción, Hands Up de Kota Shinzato, inspiradora para el rubio, ya que representaba los ánimos que él tenía todos los días al levantarse de la cama y ese día estaba aún más animado por que había sido correspondido. La chica estaba de una manera similar, mientras enjabonaba sus piernas en su rostro se mantenía una sonrisa casi imborrable, la felicidad era su aura todos los movimientos que ella hacía para lavarse estaban conectados con la felicidad, cuidaba de no hacerlo muy brusco y así no quedar con su piel roja pero también lo hacía bien para quedar limpia, su cabello negro y liso, sus brazos, su cuello, su vientre y sus piernas, toda limpia y lista para salir del baño.

 **UFFF SOLO ESTO PUEDO DECIR DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO... DEJENME SUS OPINIONES CON RESPECTO A COMO VA LA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN POR DEMORARME TANTO... TRATARE DE EVITAR ESTA CLASE DE PROBLEMAS**


	8. Parte 8

**HOLA DENUEVO GENTE DE FANFICTION, EN ESTA PARTE, LES PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE LA COSA SE VIENE GENIAL, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA.**

 **PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y LA PASTA BASE QUE FUMO PARA CREARLA**

Hinata se secó el cuerpo y vistió en el mismo baño, para después salir completamente aseada. Al momento de hacer esto y que el rubio se diese cuenta de que el baño de su chica había finalizado, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, Naruto se levantó del sofá se dirigió hacia ella le tomó la mano y salieron del humilde hogar. Al salir, el Subaru Impreza WRX STI de color lila, con algunos tribales en los laterales de color negro, en el capó tenía el respirador se serie pero todo pintado de negro, las llantas eran unas Toyo de color negro y los neumáticos personalizados hacían que el vehículo se viera amenazante, por dentro los asientos sparco al igual que el volante le daban el aspecto delicado que solo una mujer podía darle. La guinda de la torta era el alerón, no era algo enorme, si no que de tamaño medio y de color negro. La sorpresa invadió al rubio ya que el auto de Hinata era llamativamente superior al de él.

-Hinata, ¿Ese es tu auto?- Preguntaba boquiabierto el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos  
-Claro, es mi auto- Respondía la chica que a su vez metía la mano entre la llanta y sacaba las llaves que estaban posadas sobre el Cáliper de freno de la rueda derecha.

Hinata quitó la alarma del vehículo y entró en él, ingresó al habitáculo, puso la llave y encendió el vehículo, al hacer esto con la selectora de marcha en neutro aceleró 3 veces el vehículo superando las 5000 revoluciones por minuto. Naruto escuchaba el estruendo del motor y al ver que la chica al hacer esto lo miraba, el rubio emocionado se subió a su eclipse e hizo lo mismo. Ambos sacaron su propio automóvil y arrancaron con los neumáticos emitiendo un chillido y dejando las marcas de estos en el pavimento, Hinata arrancó más rápido que el rubio por lo tanto llevaba la delantera, a diferencia del eclipse, el Impreza estaba modificado con pistones forjados, culata rectificada, Turbo, inyectores nuevos y mucho más. En cambio Naruto tenía el eclipse tal cual lo había comprado, solamente que al ser un automóvil deportivo respondía a las exigencias que Naruto le ponía.

Hinata se fue a su casa muy feliz de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Naruto, tanto que aceleró a fondo en la carretera, escuchando música de las Idols mientras que su mano golpeaba en el volante de marca Sparco el ritmo de la música. Cuando ella llegó a su casa eran las 8:00 A.M. Y Al momento que ella iba a entrar a su casa, la puerta fue abierta por Karin que al ver a la chica de los ojos color perla la dejó entrar sin decirle una sola palabra, esto era porque la pelirroja no hablaba mucho ya que estaba de allegada en la casa.

-Gracias Karin-san- Le agradecía la hermana de Sasuke mostrándole una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja solo salía de la casa.

Hinata subió hasta su habitación y al entrar en ella, la chica tomó un cabezal y lo abrazó en señal de la insostenible felicidad de aquel beso inolvidable que se dieron el rubio y ella. Sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa complementaban un hermoso rostro rodando por la cama teniendo atrapado el cojín.

Naruto llegó a su trabajo puntual saludando a toda la gente que eran Shikamaru y su jefe Iruka, entró al camarín, dejó su mochila que tenía en su interior un desodorante, un perfume y ropa de cambio. Ayudó a hacer el inventario y a limpiar el local y cuando no había nada que hacer él se ponía a hacer cálculos para bajarle la compresión al motor del Eclipse, sin embargo exactamente a las una de la tarde llegó Itachi con su pandilla, todos tenía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje, el líder destacaba por unos elegantes lentes de sol. Al verlos, Naruto ingresó a la bodega por los repuestos que el Mafioso había pedido.

-Quiero que me los entreguen en mi casa- Decía el hermano Mayor de Sasuke mientras le entregaba una dirección a Iruka en un papel pequeño, al hacer esto, todos los tipos de la mafia ingresaron al Mercedes-Benz de cuatro puertas y se fueron del lugar.

Iruka le ordenó a Shikamaru que llevara los repuestos a la casa del Uchiha anotado en el papel, ya que se había dado cuenta que Naruto se le había acelerado el corazón al ver al mafioso y a sus hombres entrar a la tienda. Por lo tanto el rubio cuando subió recibió la orden de llevar los artículos al camión de despacho y eso fue lo que hizo. Al terminar de cargar todo Iruka vio su reloj y al darse cuenta que ya eran las 14:36 le dio permiso a Naruto que fuera a Almorzar.

Sakura y Hinata estaban almorzando en la casa, ambas estaban solas ya que Sasuke estaba en taller y Neji con Rock Lee estaban en el resto bar. Mientras Sakura miraba a Hinata con un rostro que realmente daba miedo, ya que quería que la hermana de Sasuke le contara lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Naruto, sin embargo esto asustaba a la tímida chica, ya que ella no lo interpretaba de esa manera. Estuvo mirándola por un minuto de esa forma hasta que la chica del cabello rosa se hartó de la inocencia de su cuñada y le dijo.

-Hinata dime de una vez ¡¿Qué ocurrió en la casa de ese chico?!- Golpeaba con ambas manos la mesa haciendo que Hinata pegara un salto de la sorpresa.  
-Sa… Sakura-san- Respondía tímidamente Hinata.  
-¡Oye ya dilo de una vez que me desespero!- Insistía la chica cabellos color rosa.  
-Pues… Él me besó- Respondía muy sonrojada la chica cabello azul oscuro.

Al oír esto la novia de Sasuke abrazó a su cuñada y le decía "Bien hecho". Sakura estaba tan emocionada y feliz de que por fin Hinata encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad y que por fin ella haya dado su primer beso, la zamarreaba y la volvía a abrazar, realmente la novia de Sasuke le dio un verdadero ataque de ternura al oír la palabra beso salir de los labios de su cuñada.

Hinata le contó todo desde que terminó su turno en el resto bar donde los tipos se le acercaron con la intención de violarla, la heroica e inesperada llegada de Naruto y de como ella despertó mágicamente en su casa, estando permanentemente siendo monitoreada y cuidada por Naruto, le relató la mágica noche donde ella durmió tan a gusto con el campeón de Osaka, su olor, los latidos de su corazón y sentirse tan protegida le había provocado una sensación casi inigualable, solo superada por el candente beso que se dieron al día siguiente. Al oír todo esto y al percibir que ellos dos tendían una cita en solo unas horas más, la chica del cabello rosa la comenzó a maquillar, primero le delineó sus ojos de manera perfecta, siguiendo le puso una base para sus mejillas dándole un color rosado, finalmente la guinda de la torta fueron sus labios, pintados de un rojo carmesí intenso y brillante.

-Con esto lo vas a dejar loco, mírate- Le decía Sakura mientras le mostraba su reflejo con un espejo pequeño.  
-Sa…sa...Sakura-san, ¿No crees que es demasiado atrevido?- Preguntaba Hinata un poco sonrojada.  
-No, de que hablas Hinata, a Naruto le va a encantar.- Respondía Sakura mientras revisaba alguna imperfección en su cuñada.

Hinata tenía un rostro dulce por lo que el maquillaje solo la hacía ver más tierna de lo que ya era. Sin embargo Sakura la siguió maquillando, le pintó las uñas de color lila. La chica estaba lista, completamente arreglada, perfumada y bien peinada. Tenía unos pendientes de color negro con una piedra en el centro, decoraban su oreja de manera muy sutil, en sus muñecas tenía una pulsera de tela de color negro, La remera que Sakura escogió para ella, era una de color negro con un grabado del yin yang que cubría el torso de la prenda. Un pantalón largo de mezclilla, unas zapatillas de tela marca Converse.

-¡Ay mírate cuñadita, estas divina!- Gritaba emocionada la chica de los cabellos color rosa, a lo que la chica de los ojos color perla respondía con un silencio y un leve sonrojo, seguido de un juego de dedos índices que ella siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Naruto mientras tanto estaba en su trabajo alistándose el cabello, sentía que lo tenía muy largo y pensaba en cortárselo, sin embargo solamente se dio una corta ducha en el camarín de su trabajo, se perfumó y con su ropa de cambio salió en su Mitsubishi Eclipse a toda velocidad para ir a buscar a la chica de sus sueños, la emoción invadía su alma, pero no de una manera perjudicial para él, es más esto lo hacía conducir mejor y más emocionado, pasándose las luces rojas, evitando las señaléticas, etc. Esto provocó que la policía lo detuviera. Un policía le cursó una infraccionó r saltarse una señalética de ceder el paso, sim embargo el rubio estaba tan contento que solo asentía a todo lo que el uniformado le decía, ignorándolo completamente. Todo el proceso el rubio le daba lo mismo y efectúo todo el proceso sentado en su automóvil, escuchando canciones de Seamo.

Mientras Hinata estaba esperando junto a Sakura y Sasuke a Naruto, caminado de un lado para otro, solo conseguía que el chico de las patillas se fastidiara y dejara salir un fuerte Grito.

-¡Hinata por favor deja de pasearte tanto, me pones nervioso! ¡Malditos Chinos, no tienen vida, he perdido muchas copas!-Gritaba el chico de las patillas mientras empuñaba su mano y le daba un golpe a la mesa.  
-Sasuke-kun- susurró Sakura mientras veía que su novio le daba el golpe a la mesa.

Hinata se calmó y tomó asiento en un sillón pequeño, cruzándose de piernas y mirando fijamente el timbre, para ver si es que sonaba, pasaban los minutos y Naruto no llegaba, ya eran las 17:15 y no había rastro del campeón de Osaka, Sakura muy nerviosa, cogió su teléfono y efectuó una llamada al número del rubio. Sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma voz de Naruto diciendo "Este es el móvil de Naruto, deje su mensaje". Lo que significaba que el rubio no contestaba el celular. La ansiedad era el oxígeno que los tres estaban respirando en la sala de estar y mientras que el joven Uchiha Jugaba Clash Royale, batallando en una arena y quejándose que los rivales chinos eran unas personas sin vida.

El sonido del timbre sonó y Hinata miró inmediatamente por la ventana y al darse cuenta que era el rubio esperándola apoyado en su Mitsubishi Eclipse, dando la impresión de ser un chico genial y con estilo, vestido con unos jeans apretados, zapatillas negras de color negro, una camisa abrochada antes del último botón que estaba bajo de un chaquetón de tela, traía consigo unos lentes de sol y la banda de tela con el símbolo espiral que tanto lo caracteriza. El rostro de la hermana de Sasuke se sonrojó completamente al ver al chico y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Sakura le abrió la reja al rubio con un interruptor de apertura electrónico. El ingresó al jardín de la casa, y posteriormente la chica de los cabellos color rosa le permitió el ingreso al campeón de Osaka.

-Naruto, pasa- Le decía Sakura a Naruto mientras lo invitaba a ingresar a la casa con su brazo derecho.  
-Gracias, Sakura-chan.- Agradecía la cordial invitación e ingresando a la sala de estar.  
-Naruto, que rico aroma, ¿Qué perfume es ese? ¡Te hace oler como un verdadero hombre!- Le decía Sakura a Naruto cuando este pasó por su lado. Mientras que el oía las palabras halagadoras de La novia de su amigo, su rostro comenzaba a dibujar un pequeño sonrojo.  
-Sakura-Chan, deja de molestar por favor- Replicaba el rubio mientras que observaba a la dulce Hinata que avergonzada desviaba la mirada y ponía su mano levemente empuñada cerca de su mentón.- Hinata, realmente estás hermosa, me encantaría poder llevarte a un lugar de acuerdo a lo preciosa que te ves-Se expresaba el rubio de una manera halagadora hacia la Hermana de su amigo, pero más que causar alegría en Hinata, solo ocasionó que el rostro de la chica se volviera completamente de color rojo.

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo unas cosas- Dijo Sasuke dejando su celular en su bolsillo.

Mientras Sasuke se llevaba a Naruto a las fueras de la casa, Hinata preocupada por la situación, pensando en lo peor que podría hacerle su hermano al rubio, desde golpearlo, amenazarlo o quizás hasta matarlo. Pero Sakura le tomó la mano calmándola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Ya afuera, Sasuke lo ´puso contra la pared y con la mirada seria y algo enojada le hizo una advertencia.  
-Si le partes el corazón, el mismo destino sufrirá tu vida- Le dijo en un tono serio el chico de las patillas.

 **BUENO GENTE LES AGRADEZCO QUE ME PERDONEN POR DEJARLES LA** **INCERTIDUMBRE** **DE LO QUE VA A PASAR DESPUES... SIN EMBARGO LO HAGO POR QUE... TATARARAN!  
ADELANTO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO HABRÁ LEMON FUERTE.**

 **:3**


	9. Parte 9

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... 7W7**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO MAS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y LA HIERBA BIEN ZUKIZTRUKIS QUE FUMO PARA CREARLA.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTISIMA:**_ **EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA HAY MUCHA ZUKULEMNZIA ASI QUE VAYAN A LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA... LEMON EXPLICITO Y HARD**

-Ninguna de esas va a pasar- Contestó el rubio sin intimidarse ante el actuar de Sasuke.

Sasuke le hizo una señal que lo acompañara a uno de sus garajes, abrió el portón y se dejó ver un automóvil de color azul rey antiguo con un par de espejos redondos a los costados del capot, las llantas eran de estilo clásico, al igual que los neumáticos good year. En el techo tenía un símbolo de un abanico, el mismo símbolo que tenía el resto bar, el automóvil era dos puertas, una reliquia. Datsun 160j.

-Te presento a Susanoo, el auto de mi padre- Dijo Sasuke con un tono serio, pero a la vez nostálgico.  
-Se ve potente- Replicó Naruto con el rostro boquiabierto por la sorpresa.  
-Este vehículo era el auto que mi padre usaba para ir a trabajar, yo se lo potencie y lo usamos para correr en un circuito legal, gracias a que él era un piloto extraordinario nosotros ganamos la carrera, pero como mi familia siempre ha estado ligada al narcotráfico, nunca lo dejaron cumplir su sueño, así que el abuelo Madara sedujo a Itachi para ser parte del narcotráfico de drogas, este aceptó sin decir casi nada, estaba a gusto y fue por eso que no dudó en matar a nuestros padres mientras dormían, por algún extraño motivo no me mató a mí pero me dijo que debía ser parte del negocio, cosa que rechacé tajantemente, así que trabajé duro haciendo reparaciones de autos para poder tener mi Resto bar y vivir tranquilo, todo esto fue cuando yo tenía solo 8 años.- Le contaba su historia mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro, Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido por aquella historia tan penetrante e impactante de su pasado. –En fin, debes irte ya, nos vemos el sábado Naruto, espero que vayas a ver mi victoria- Concluía Sasuke de espaldas a su amigo, pero este en vez de irse inmediatamente miró la espalda de su colega diciéndole.  
-Allí estaré Sasuke- Concluía su frase poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico de las patillas, a lo que este respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto volvió a la casa, tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta por Hinata que al verlo sano y salvo se abalanzó contra él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la preocupación, los latidos del rubio la calmaron un poco y aun aferrándose a él, sintió como la mano de Naruto le sobaba la nuca. Sakura al ver esto se registraba los bolsillos en busca de su celular con el fin de fotografías la escena pero al recordar que había dejado el aparato en su habitación, se llenó de frustración cómicamente por no poder retratar ese momento.

Naruto Abrió la puerta del copiloto e invitando a subir a Hinata con un gesto caballeroso, a la chica no le quedó más alternativa que aceptar la grata invitación del rubio y sentarse en el asiento de un Mitsubishi Eclipse que estaba con un agradable aroma, ya que el rubio lo tenía con un dispensador que iba en el aire acondicionado, generando que al expulsar aire saliera un agradable olor a vainilla. Naruto ingresó al interior del habitáculo y encendió la radio que tenía puesta una música de fondo agradable, especial para una cita, con la canción For You de AZU.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Te gusta AZU?!- Preguntaba muy sorprendida la chica de los ojos color perla.  
-Emm, pues algo jeje, fue un viejo disco que encontré por ahí- Respondía el rubio poniendo la primera marcha y arrancando el auto y yéndose de los dominios del chico de las patillas con su hermana.

Mientras Sakura miraba el Eclipse irse a toda velocidad del sector, unos brazos la apresaron por su vientre y le provocaron y leve susto, hasta darse cuenta de que el que había hecho eso no era ni nada más ni nada menos que su novio Sasuke.

-¡Baka! No te das cuenta que eso me asusta.- Decía algo contenta la joven chica de los cabellos color rosa.  
-Vas a pagar lo que acabas de decir pequeña traviesa, ¿Así que Naruto huele como un verdadero hombre?- Le susurraba en la oreja mientras su mano se metía por debajo de su remera acariciándole su vientre y subiendo más hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el izquierdo para ser más específico.  
-Gh! Sasuke-kun…- Replicaba con un leve gemido la joven novia de Sasuke.

En ese instante Sasuke le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que con su mano apretaba suavemente el pezón de Sakura, agregando con la otra mano unas suaves caricias a las piernas de esta. Ella estaba vuelta loca, lo deseaba, y las caricias hacían que sus bragas me humedecieran con el fluido vaginal que ella expulsaba al excitarse. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo, lamió su mejilla hasta introducirla en la boca de la chica, ella se dejó llevar por el beso, hasta que su novio apartó levemente el rostro, pero la lengua de Sakura deseaba la de Sasuke así que la siguió generando una cadena de abrazos fuera de sus bocas, ambas lenguas jugaban haciendo que la chica se excitara más y que el Uchiha hiciera notar su erección.

Sakura al darse cuenta de esto, puso la mano sobre el miembro de su novio masajeándolo suavemente, que aún estaba con el pantalón y el bóxer cubriendo la zona, todo esto ocurría mientras el beso apasionado de ambos seguía, hasta que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeño algodón de azúcar?- Preguntaba con la respiración agitada el joven Uchiha a su novia al notar que esta le masajeaba su miembro.  
-Algo que sé que te gustará, no puedes ser tú siempre el que mande en estas cosas querido- Replicaba la Uchiha mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

Cuando acabó de desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa, atacó su pecho con leves besos, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera en una gran ola de cosquillas, pero no eran cosquillas desesperantes, eran de placer. Mientras bajaba la cadena de ataques hasta llegar al vientre del chico, ella desabrochaba su pantalón suavemente. Posteriormente aun con los bóxer en su entrepierna ella masajeaba el miembro de su amado.

-Cariño, ¿Quieres que siga o te asuste mucho?- Preguntaba Sakura con una cara Inocente a Sasuke que ya estaba casi en las nubes por el actuar de su novia.  
-Mmm… Sakura, estas hecha un fiera esta noche.- Cerraba los ojos mientras le acariciaba la nuca a Sakura, que estaba completamente de rodillas.  
-Tomaré eso como un si- Respondía guiñando un ojo y bajándole los bóxer a su novio.

Al ver su miembro completamente erecto Sakura no dudó dos veces y le dio pequeños besos a la cabeza de la intimidad. Sasuke estaba cayendo en un espiral de decadencia que lo llevaba al placer absoluto, pero resistía como pidió mientras que Sakura seguía dándole besos en su parte más sensible. Dejó de darle besos y esta vez con su lengua acariciaba cada rincón del miembro y al llegar a la punta de este, le lamio en forma circular, provocando un leve gemido en Sasuke. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Sasuke completamente derrotado por su novia, que al ver que el Chico del cabello negro estaba en esa condición se introdujo la intimidad de el a su boca lo más que pudo y comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera suave. A medida que ella se hacía dueña de su miembro, el Campeón de Tokio Miraba al techo completamente ido de la realidad, estaba en un estado de placer absoluto y en el momento que la chica notaba que él quería más y más, aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de su cabeza. Por menos de un minuto el ritmo era cada vez más acelerado y al darse cuenta que algo recorría sus piernas, Sasuke se dispuso a tratar de detener a su novia, no quería que ella tuviera en su boca algo como su esperma, temía que ella se enojaría o se sentiría mal con él.

-¡Gh! Sakura, detente estoy en mi limite- Le dijo a su novia mientras trataba de poner la mano en su cabeza para alejarla de su miembro, pero cuando él la puso ella le dio una palmada en la mano haciéndole entender que no le importaba que él estuviera a punto de llenarle la boca con su esperma y aunque ya lo hacía rápido, aumentó más la velocidad.

El destino era lo que se esperaba, Sasuke llegó al éxtasis y Sakura bebió lo que más pudo, ya que la descarga era tan grande que algo de semen se le salió de su boca, sin embargo ella con su mano evitó que cayera al piso. Tragó y lamio su mano para hacer desaparecer rastro de la semilla de Sasuke que estaba completamente agitado apoyado en la pared y aun temblando por el placer de la felación de su novia.

-Mmm, que delicia poder beber de ti Sasuke-kun- Decía Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y recorriendo sus propios labios con su lengua. Inmediatamente ella se puso de pie, se quitó sus pantalones y las bragas al mismo tiempo, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó sobre ella, puso sus manos en su vagina y abriendo los labios de esta le dijo a su novio con tono burlón.- Sasuke-kun, aquí también debes alimentar con tu semilla.

Sasuke decidido y con los ojos llenos de fuego tomó su miembro nuevamente erecto y penetró a Sakura violentamente, al sentirlo dentro, la chica soltó un fuerte gemido, ya que eso le provocaba un enorme placer. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el Uchiha aumentaba más y más la velocidad, no se dejaría vencer por su novia y mucho menos dejarse llevar por el placer, estaba decidido a ganar esta vez, pero el interior de Sakura era tan suave, resbaladizo y apretado que él debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llegar al éxtasis antes que ella. Los gemidos aumentaban en ambos, mientras que Sasuke tenía puesta su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura, ella la tenía mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, las manos de la chica estaban en la espalda de su novio solo posadas, hasta que comenzó a sentir que algo estaba a punto de hacerla estallar, fue entonces que enterró las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, cosa que a él le provoco gran placer y a medida que las manos de Sakura le dejaba unas profundas marcas en su espalda el dejó salir su semilla al mismo momento que ella llegaba al éxtasis. Ambos completamente agotados por el acto. Todo ocurría ante la atenta mirada de Karin, que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina, mientras masajeaba su intimidad provocando que los fluidos vaginales se desbordaran.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a un restaurante, cuando la chica trató de bajar del Automóvil, el rubio le bloqueó la puerta con el cierre centralizado del vehículo y ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica de los ojos color perla. El Uzumaki abrió su puerta, la cerró, rodeo el automóvil y en la puerta del copiloto abrió la puerta quitándole el seguro con la llave, Invitándola a bajar extendiendo su mano cosa que la hermana adoptiva de Sasuke respondió con una risita y aceptando la invitación.

Entraron de la mano al lugar, un recinto realmente hermoso en el cual se podría apreciar un orden sin igual, muy organizado y bien decorado de una manera que transmitía paz y buenas vibras, todos en el lugar miraban de reojo a la joven pareja que tomó asiento en una mesa para dos, rápidamente un mesero les entregó la carta, Naruto pidió un gran tazón de ramen, mientras que la chica pidió un plato de arroz con algunas verduras y carne.

-¿Hinata… te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?- Preguntaba el rubio mirándola a los ojos y tomándole su mano. Cosa que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo y asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente. –Cómo fue que Sasuke te recibió a ti y a Neji en su casa?- Preguntaba mientras le acariciaba las manos-  
-Cuando mis padres murieron, mi tío Hizashi le entregó a su hijo a Mikoto-sama, la mamá de Sasuke, para cuidar de nosotras, mi hermana pequeña y yo, pero resulta que al tiempo el murió de un ataque al corazón, Mikoto-sama era tan bondadosa que nos recogió a ambas pero Hanabi se fue con el tío de Sasuke, quien en esos tiempos era el jefe de la policía local, antes de que el pudiera ascender Madara lo asesinó para que no hubiera una fractura en la familia, entonces el primo de Sasuke, Shisui se fue con Hanabi a Kioto. Después de eso no la vi más, si repentinamente me llama por teléfono para saber cómo me encuentro y esas cosas pero, de verla de nuevo no.- Concluía Hinata mirando hacia la mesa.

Justo en ese momento, el mesero trajo los platos acompañados por dos copas vacías y una botella de vino marca Casillero del diablo. La persona encargada de servir le deseo a ambos que disfrutaran de la cena y se retiró a atender a otra mesa. Naruto tomó los palillos y los partió para comenzar a comer Ramen del gran tazón, pero no de manera desesperada como siempre lo solía hacer, el esta vez era muy caballero, ya que no quería decepcionar a Hinata, ella sin embargo comía de manera muy educada, siempre manteniendo la compostura, y concentrada en no derramar nada al piso o fuera del plato, realmente ambos se comportaron de manera muy caballerosa ante la atenta mirada del resto de la gente, algunos los miraban con extrañeza otros con envidia, las que miraban a Hinata con este sentimiento pensaban que como era posible que una muchacha tan simple estuviese saliendo con un chico tan apuesto como el rubio y lo mismo decían los hombres pero de manera inversa, algunas parejas envidiaban que ambos estuviesen tratando de sorprender a todos mientras que su acompañante solo lo hacía por cumplir algún compromiso como aniversarios o algún día libre para ambos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas realmente intrigantes, como por ejemplo ella le preguntaba a el que como conocía las carreras y de qué manera ganó el respeto hasta convertirse en el campeón de Osaka, a lo que el respondía que comenzó con un vehículo simple, un Civic del 2002, pero a medida que fue ganando más y más carreras su prestigio fue en aumento, a lo que llevó a conocer al en ese entonces líder de las carreras, fue entonces que lo retó a una carrera ganándole el automóvil, que más adelante el mismo Naruto bautizaría como Sombraverde, el Rx7 mítico que llevó al rubio a ganar tantas carreras.

-Wow, ¿Entonces cuando te enteraste de que habían carreras aquí en Tokio después de que te lo hayan destrozado fuiste en búsqueda de Sasuke-kun?- Preguntaba intrigada la joven hermana del mismo al que se refería.  
-Realmente solo iba de paso y tú me atrajiste a ese lugar, conocer a tu hermano solo fue un bono.- Respondía dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y un sonrojo grande en el de Hinata.  
-E…eso es lindo, siempre es lindo ser la primera- Respondía Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Al oír eso en su mente se le vinieron muchas ideas de lo que se podía haber referido, quizás se refería a que si Naruto fuese casto, sería buena idea perder ese grado con ella, algo que no era mentira, ya que el rubio siempre se guardó para la indicada, aquella que pudiese derrotarlo en las carreras, pero no de manera que fuese mejor que el si no que el Uzumaki se dejase perder solo por el hecho de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amada y Hinata era aquella chica que él siempre había estado buscando, si en ese mismo instante la chica de los ojos color perla.

Se levantaron ambos de la mesa y Naruto dejó más dinero del que valían los platos o el mismo vino que de por cierto en vez de beberlo el rubio lo guardó sin destaparlo, ya que era muy responsable en el sentido que no bebía una gota de alcohol cuando conducía, eso lo decía para impresionar a Hinata, pero ella era muy lista y solo respondió con una leve risa ya que recordaba perfectamente cuando el rubio fue por primera vez a su resto bar y pidió 3 vasos de whisky, seguramente se fue en autobús ese día, claro que no, ella recordaba que el llevaba su Eclipse, pero para no discutir con él y echar a perder esa hermosa cita, guardó silencio con respecto al tema.

 **INSISTO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTIRIA Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS JAJAJA NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO JUEVES**


	10. Parte 10

**HOLA DE NUEVO GENTE, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE SE ME OLVIDO HACER LA SUBIDA EL JUEVES... Y AHORA LO ESTOY HACIENDO... RUEGO ME DISCULPEN PERO HE ESTADO ALGO DEPRIMIDO POR QUE ME HA IDO MAL EN LA UNIVERSIDAD TWT BUENPO NO IMPORTA... LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE AL PORRO QUE ME FUMO TODOS LOS DIAS PARA CREAR COSAS TAN DESCABELLADAS COMO ESTAS JAJAJAJA OKNO :V**

 **INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE: EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA... HAY LEMON DEL BUENO ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO... SE TE RUEGA LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA DE AHORA JAJAJAJA**

Ambos salieron del lugar pero en vez de volver a la casa de Hinata, el rubio la llevó al lugar donde él se hospedaba, Hinata ya conocía ese lugar, porque ellos antes habían estado ahí durmiendo como si hubiesen hecho "eso", sin embargo nunca hicieron nada y ahí fue donde se besaron por primera vez, en aquel cuarto donde el rubio dormía todas las noches. Al llegar, ella estaba algo extrañada, ya que n se esperaba eso e imaginó que el rubio tenía intenciones lujuriosas con ella, cosa que no era mentira pero el sin embargo le respondió que solo quería pasar un rato con ella, que no quería que llegue la hora de separarse, si pudiera pedir un deseo al Dios, sería detener el tiempo. Ambos entraron a la pequeña casa y se sentaron a ver una película de terror, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mientras la película llegaba al momento de mayor tensión, la chica de no ser por que Naruto estaba usando una remera de manga larga, ella le hubiese dejado las uñas enterradas del miedo que tenía.

Cuando la película terminó ellos se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban petrificados de miedo, sin embargo las miradas de cada uno al conectarse unas con otras, permitió que ambos se sonrojaran. La chica le acarició suavemente las mejillas al rubio y se fue acercando poco a poco a él, hasta llegar al punto de conectar sus bocas y empezar un beso delicado, cuyo ritmo iba en aumento por que las lenguas jugaban entre sí, se aferraban unas de otras y mientras la temperatura del ambiente subía la mano izquierda del rubio masajeaba la cabeza de su enamorada y con la otra entrelazaba los dedos con la derecha de Hinata. Se separaron por falta de aire y ambos estaban en un completo estado de excitación, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Se deseaban, querían los mismo pero el miedo les impedía llegar más allá, Hinata deseaba perder su virginidad con él, ya que Naruto le había demostrado que no la quería solo por su físico, se había enamorado de ella completamente, algo similar pasaba con el rubio solo que este temía que la chica de los ojos color perla rechazara tajantemente hacer el amor con él, solo llevaban una semana de haberse conocido y solo el día anterior comenzaron a ser novios, ¿Era demasiado apresurado? Se preguntaba mientras que sus lenguas jugaban fuera de sus bocas. La respuesta era tajante y bien simple, No era apresurado ya que mientras se besaban con intensidad descubrieron las intenciones de cada uno pero la que tomó la iniciativa fue Hinata al meter por debajo de la remera de su chico las manos y ahí el rubio comprendió que ya era la hora de dejarse llevar.

El mismo se quitó la remera cosa que ruborizó a Hinata hasta que el la volvió a besar apasionadamente, ella estaba sobre él, en su regazo tratando de no desmayarse para no arruinar el momento intimo que ambos querían llevar a cabo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del rubio mientras lo seguía besando apasionadamente, mientras que él le sostenía la cintura, ambos llenos de deseo dejaban de besarse para tomar aire y con la boca abierta dejando un hilo de saliva.

-Hinata… perdóname si te sientes incomoda… yo- Decía completamente sonrojado el rubio mientras le sostenía la cintura a su amada.  
-Naruto-kun, tú no has hecho nada malo, es normal entre las parejas, creo yo- Respondía volteando la mirada y cubriéndose la boca con la mano la joven Hyuga.

Al ori esto, Naruto le quitó la mano que cubría la mano de la chica y la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez le sostuvo los muslos de sus piernas y se puso de pie, caminó hacia su habitación y la recostó en la cama todo sin dejar de besarla. Se separó suavemente de ella para tomar aire, pero en vez de besar sus labios su boca atacó su cuello con pequeños besos a lo que la chica respondía con leves gemidos que hacían que los sentidos del rubio se bloquearan y siguiera besándole esa parte. Bajó su boca besándole la clavícula. Ella estaba en el paraíso, su cuello estaba siendo devorado por el hombre que ella más amaba, solo podía agarrarle la cabeza para tratar de separarlo pero no aplicaba fuerza porque estaba realmente fascinada con los besos de su novio, porque si ya eran novios, después de tan apasionante beso y de este acto ya no eran solo amigos. Su amistad se manchó con el color del amor y la lujuria.

La boca de Naruto esta vez ataco sus pechos, grandes pechos que lo volvían locos. Ella solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido, le fascinaba que el rubio la deseara de esa forma, después de todo nadie más había hecho lo que el Uzumaki se estaba atreviendo a hacer todo por miedo a Sasuke, ya que él era sobreprotector con su hermana. Ella sostenía la cabeza de su amado y le masajeaba como podía la nuca ya que estaba tan metida en el mundo del placer que no se controlaba a sí misma, el por su parte le quitó su remera para verla mejor, ella era perfecta.

Volvió a atacar sus pechos pero esta vez sus manos ayudaron mientras su boca los besaba. Para no perder tiempo quitando el seguro de su sostén, lo jaló hacia arriba y dejándola con la parte de arriba completamente desnuda. Se quitó su remera de manga larga y la volvió a besar en la boca mientras su mano derecha le masajeaba uno de sus pechos, el izquierdo para ser más específico. La lucha de lenguas era tan grande que solamente se decidía quien ganaría por cansancio pero el rubio al estar sobre la chica de los ojos color perla tenía una ventaja importante ya que la controlaba. Le quitó los pantalones y las bragas haciendo ver a la chica completamente desnuda, ella estaba muy avergonzada, tanto que se tapó el rostro con las manos, el rubio aprovecho para quedar en la misma condición que Hinata u suavemente le quitó las manos de su rostro haciendo ver el suyo.

-¿Quieres seguir?- Preguntaba nervioso acariciándole la mejilla a lo que la joven aun temblando asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto la volvió a besar, tan apasionadamente que al masajear la intimidad de la chica esta se desbordó, estaba lista para perder su virginidad pero el rubio quería seguir estimulándola a pesar que no era necesario. Recorrió toda la boca de la chica y se concentró en sus dientes, esto provocaba que un escalofrío pasara por todo el cuerpo de Hinata. Cuando ya ambos no pudieron más, el Rubio introdujo suavemente su intimidad en la de su novia, al principio había algo que lo detenía una leve pared y fue incrementando la fuerza de empuje. Hinata estaba derramando una pequeña lágrima hasta que ese muro se rompió dejando salir algo de sangre del sexo de la hermana de Sasuke. Ella le dolía pero sentía tan cálido el miembro de Naruto dentro de ella que eso solo hacía que el dolor no importara.

Naruto estuvo unos segundos inmóvil para que Hinata se acostumbrase al miembro de su novio, hasta que ella dejó de respirar aceleradamente esa era la señal y no espero ni un segundo más, la embestía suave al principio, el roce de sus sexos permitía que ambos se sintieran uno al otro de manera muy excitante, les producía placer algo totalmente nuevo para ambos incluso para Naruto ya que cuando el en su juventud se masturbaba ninguna de esas sensaciones se parecía a la que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aumentaba la velocidad a medida que las señales del rostro de Hinata lo iban suplicando, la besaba en la boca ambos con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el placer de hacer el amor. Porque eso estaban haciendo, no era simplemente sexo, ambos sentían como sus almas se hacían una sola en el acto de las embestidas del rubio. Algo pasaba, Naruto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo al igual que Hinata, que comenzaba a aferrarse de las sabanas, fue entonces que el rubio aumento drásticamente la velocidad y solo en unos segundos ella sintió un verdadero golpe eléctrico en todo su cuerpo y aún más cuando sintió que en el miembro de su novio algo salía, se sentía tibio, delicioso para ella, hacía que ella se contrajera del placer total. El Uzumaki al sentir el orgasmo empujó todo lo que pudo y arqueando la espalda con los ojos cerrados dejó salir su semilla para que explorara en el interior de la chica, acto seguido se dejó la cabeza sobre los pechos de Hinata, estaba exhausto no daba más.

-Naruto-kun… te amo- Dijo Hinata antes de cerrar los ojos y que el rubio se saliera de dentro de ella para colocarse a su lado y abrazarla. Acto seguido se quedó dormida.  
-Te amo… Hinata- Dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y el móvil de Naruto sonó, el rubio contestó con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Diga?- Decía con la voz algo afónica el rubio.  
-Mañana ve a la cafetería que está frente a tu trabajo a las 3 de la tarde.- Respondía una voz de mujer que a su vez colgaba el teléfono.

-Mmmm ¿Cariño quién era?- Preguntaba Hinata que había despertado por el sonido del celular de Naruto.  
-Nadie, numero equivocado- Le ocultaba la información a su novia mientras él se daba vuelta y le decía mirándola a los ojos –Te amor- La besó en la boca, suavemente como a ella le fascinaba que él lo hiciera, se separaron ambos por falta de aire, le acarició detrás de su oreja y la abrazó poniéndole su brazo entre la almohada y la cabeza de la chica y con la otra le acariciaba el vientre hasta que luego de unas cuantas caricias y ayudado del sueño de Hinata, Naruto logró su objetivo y su novia se quedó dormida, así él pudo relajarse y dormirse también.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se percató que Hinata no había llegado a dormir, pudo descifrar inmediatamente que estaba con Naruto y una mezcla de emociones envolvió su alma, ira, felicidad y frustración. Se sentía pasado a llevar ya que su hermana ni siquiera le avisó que se quedaría fuera. Sakura por su parte despertó gracias a que Sasuke se levantó muy bruscamente y enojado de la cama.

-¿Sasuke-kun que ocurre?- Preguntaba con algo de sueño la chica del cabello rosa a su novio.  
-Hinata no llegó anoche… sé que con Naruto ella está segura, pero realmente me preocupa que ella no avise que está segura ni mucho menos- Respondía de manera fría y seria el chico de las patillas mientras miraba por la ventana.  
-Oye, ella ya está grande y puede decidir con quién estar, escúchame ella ya está harta de que tú siempre la trates como a una niña. Seguramente lo que te molesta es que Naruto te la esté arrebatando de tu lado ¿Cierto?- Preguntaba con ironía y algo molesta a Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del King Bed.  
-Sakura, deja de ser caprichosa. Esa mujer está al cuidado mío y debo velar por su seguridad, todo lo que le pase también me concierne a mí. – Aclaraba las dudas de Sakura aun viendo por la ventana.  
-Sabes que… ¿Por qué no le pides a Hinata que tenga sexo contigo mejor? Ya que tanto te preocupa con quien este y lo que hace. – Replicaba aún más molesta la chica de los cabellos color rosa.  
-Sakura, realmente superas los límites que había pensado jamás superarías- El chico se sentó al lado de su novia y trataba de acariciarle el rostro. –Entiende, yo debo cuidar de Hinata, por que la amo realmente como a mi hermana, pero tú eres la única que puedo amar como un hombre ama a una mujer. – Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura, que al oírlas se sonrojó y dejó salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos, que no duraron mucho, ya que Sasuke las secó con su mano izquierda y besó apasionadamente a su novia.

Hinata despertó primero que Naruto, sentía que en su espalda estaba su novio, ella estaba de lado y el rubio la abrazaba por detrás, recordaba cómo fue de mágica la noche anterior, donde ambos se hicieron uno en un acto lleno de amor y pasión. Vio que el brazo del rubio estaba bajo su cuello estirado, entonces ella le tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia ella abrazando de esta manera el brazo de Naruto. Ella estaba feliz, se sentía completa por primera vez, no tenía preocupaciones solo ella y el disfrutando de ese hermoso y cálido momento, se sentía llena de vida, animada de empezar un nuevo día junto al hombre que ella más amaba. Sin embargo el despertador en vez de reloj despertador debería llamarse objeto que arruina los momentos felices, ya que sonó muy fuerte provocando que Hinata se asustase y pegara un leve brinco en la cama despertando de golpe al rubio que dormía casi como si estuviera muerto.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué hora es amor?- Tomaba el reloj despertador y apagaba la alarma y a su vez veía la hora, eran las 6:15 de la mañana- Eh? Diablos me tengo que ir a trabajar- Replicó casi inmediatamente el rubio y se levantó de cama corriendo hacia la ducha.

Hinata quedó completamente extrañada al ver que el rubio se levantaba sin siquiera decirle buenos días. Era algo totalmente nuevo pero aun así ella no podía olvidar la noche anterior donde ambos se hicieron uno solo en un acto de pasión y amor. Mientras corría el agua de la ducha, la chica de los ojos color perla tomó su celular y comenzó a revisar la bandeja de entrada, se llevó la sorpresa de que Sasuke la había bombardeado a mensajes, algunos decían "¿Todo bien?"; "Avísame cuando llegues"; "Hinata ya es Tarde necesito saber de ti"; "Cuando llegues vamos a conversar seriamente :C". Al leer la tremenda cantidad de mensajes su corazón comenzó a la latir muy rápido, estaba asustada, pensaba que su hermano le haría algo malo a su amado Naruto, las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como cuando una piscina tiene filtraciones de agua, histérica no pudo más y dejó caer el celular para abrazar la almohada y así evitar que sus gritos desesperados llegaran a los oídos del joven Uzumaki.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño y vio que su novia estaba llorando la preocupación invadió todo su ser, sus nervios, su alma y su corazón, desesperado por tratar de detener ese tremendo tsunami de lágrimas que ella estaba derramando era su prioridad.

-Hinata, ¡¿Qué ocurre amor mío?!- Preguntaba el rubio preocupado quitándola la almohada de la cabeza y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
-Sasuke-kun, me va a matar, anoche me bombardeó en mensajes y como yo tenía el celular en silencio no escuche las notificaciones- Respondía entre sollozos la delicada chica mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Naruto.

La llamada a las 3 de la mañana de aquella voz femenina y la preocupación que tenía por quien se habría conseguido su número, ya que no podía ser una equivocación, frente a su trabajo había una cafetería y el miedo de Hinata provocaba en Naruto una serie de sensaciones en su cuerpo, ya estaba casi en el fondo del espiral de decadencia, pero se controló y dejó que las emociones se reprimieran, lo más importante era calma a Hinata.

-Hinata, cálmate un poco, no creo que Sasuke esté enojado, confía en mi ¿Si?- Le trataba de calmar acariciándole la mejilla con su mano y besándola suavemente.

Para no hacerlo sentir mal ella fingió que ya estaba mejor, cuando el miedo y la preocupación invadía su alma, estaba aterrada, el solo hecho de pensar en que le haría Sasuke a ella o peor aún. Que le haría a Naruto, lo golpearía hasta matarlo. El Rubio entró al baño para vestirse completamente con su uniforme de trabajo, cosa que demoró bastante poco, ya que él estaba apurado y de igual manera Hinata también debía darse un baño, entonces el la esperaba mientras Jugaba en su teléfono celular el juego Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes.

Cuando la chica salió del baño, Naruto le dio un desayuno nutritivo que consistía en huevos revueltos y un té de marca Dialmah. Hinata era bastante especial, porque saló el huevo mucho, más de lo que cualquiera habría imaginado, sin embargo a pesar de que el té era amargo a ella no le gustaba con azúcar ni nada por el estilo. Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, el Joven Uzumaki la llevó a su casa, pasando por muchos lugares. Se notaba que ella estaba totalmente intranquila por el mismo ambiente que había en el habitáculo del Eclipse. Sin decir ninguna palabra y temblando mientras revisaba una y otra vez los mensajes de Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, el mismo chico del cabello negro y patillas largas estaba subiendo a su Evo III, al percatarse de la temprana llegada de su hermana y de su cuñado, el campeón de Tokio se acercó a ellos que bajando del Eclipse y mirándolo fijamente se sorprendieron ambos cuando escucharon sus palabras.

 **BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTA PARTE... QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE CITÓ A NARUTO? QUE DIRA SASUKE? LO SABRAN EL PROXIMO JUEVES... SI ES QUE NO SE ME VUELVE A OLVIDAR JAJAJAJA OKNO**


	11. Parte 11

**BUENO GENTE... LES DEJO ESTA PARTE ALGO TARDE... PERO AUN ASI... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC Y DE VERDAD TAMBIEN QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUBIR OTRO PROYECTO, DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA Y DE LA DROGA QUE CONSUMO PARA QUE SE ME OCURRAN TANTAS IDEAS LOCAS**

-Espero que se hayan divertido anoche- Decía alegre el Uchiha mientras Sakura estaba a su lado guiñando el ojo a su cuñada.

-Bueno, si- Contestaba Naruto aun asombrado por los buenos deseos del que ahora era su cuñado.

Un suspiro de alivio dejaron salir los dos tortolitos mientras que Sakura dejaba salir una leve risa, el ambiente era cálido, todos los que estaban presentes entre risas y bromas lograron unir más los lazos que ya tenían formados.

-Hinata, debo irme a trabajar. Nos vemos el fin de semana en la carrera de Sasuke, trataré de hacerle unas leves modificaciones al Eclipse para ver si puedo participar en alguna carrera yo- Se despedía de su amada el rubio con un beso en la frente y un apretón de manos hacia Sakura y a Sasuke.

Subió a su Eclipse y lleno de felicidad y alivio al enterrarse que no había perdido la confianza de Sasuke y que Hinata estaba a salvo junto a su hermano, dejó marcados los neumáticos y se fue del lugar. Sakura le desordenó el cabello a Hinata mientras que Sasuke completamente silencioso se retiró del lugar.

-Hinata, cuenta, cuenta. ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntaba Sakura completamente emocionada e impaciente por conocer la respuesta. Hinata respondió con un sonrojo, y un suspiro antes de dar la información.  
-Dicen que cuando uno está con la persona que ama está en el cielo, pues yo anoche conocí toda la galaxia.- Contestaba la chica de los ojos color perla retirándose del lugar e ingresando a la casa.

Sakura quedó completamente boquiabierta, entendió a la perfección el mensaje que su cuñada le estaba entregando, lo había hecho con Naruto y a su vez le estaba informando que estaban saliendo, más que saliendo, estaban enamorados tanto como ella lo estaba de Sasuke y viceversa. Cuando bajó los pies de la tierra solo tuvo cordura para ingresar a su vehículo, que era un Acura NSX de color Rosa con algunos dibujos de unos pétalos de cerezo en el costado del auto.

A las 3 de la tarde el Rubio se dirigió a la cafetería que estaba al frente de su trabajo, era su hora de colación así que tenía tiempo. Repentinamente justo cuando él se sentó en una mesa para dos apareció una chica de cabello Rojo, piel blanca, traía puesta unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver gran parte de su pierna por no decir toda, la remera que traía era una de estilo sudadera con un escote grande el cual permitía ver una gran parte de sus pechos. Lo que más le llamaba la atención al rubio eran esos lentes, reconoció a la chica inmediatamente al verlo. Era Karin, la hermana de Sakura, extrañado por la aparición dela chica pero aún más cuando esta se sentó enfrente de él y le dijo.

-Veo que eres puntual y muy respetuoso con las peticiones de las damas, guapo.- Se expresaba ante Naruto guiñando el ojo y tomándole la mano, cosa que el rubio apartó rápidamente.  
-Karin, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Yo estoy saliendo con Hinata y la amo, no quiero involucrarme contigo.- Respondía con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Hablas como si tuvieras opción querido, si tu no cooperas conmigo voy a decirle a Hinata lo que realmente intentas con ella.- Decía mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca la pelirroja.  
-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- Preguntaba bastante intrigado y desconcertado el Rubio.  
-Que tú solo te querías acostar con ella.-Afirmaba la hermana de Sakura, cosa que provocó un golpe fuerte en la mesa por parte de Naruto.  
-¡Eso no es para nada cierto!- Casi gritando muy enfadado el rubio.  
-Pues, eso ni tú lo sabes ¿verdad?- Replicaba haciendo que en el ambiente hubiera un gran silencio.

AL poder presenciar el silencio, Karin triunfante se levantó de la silla y sin decir absolutamente nada, subió a su auto, que era un Hyundai tiburón de color negro con algunas líneas de color rosa en la parte del costado de ambos lados, el alerón era del mismo color que las líneas y los vidrios estaban polarizados. El vehículo al encenderse dejó salir un ruido muy bullicioso, casi como el de una explosión, lo que daba por entendido que era muy rápido y eso fue lo que Karin le demostró a Naruto al acelerarlo a fondo y salir muy rápido de la zona. El silencio que había hecho el rubio no era por qué en realidad solo quería a Hinata para acostarse con ella, más bien la razón era por la sorpresa de como la pelirroja sabía que ellos dos habían tenido intimidad.

Terminando el día, Sakura estaba muy animada, tanto que terminó de hacer la caja del resto bar muy rápido mientras tatareaba una canción de Aluto llamada Michi To You All, sentía que estaba en las nubes, ya que por fin reinaba la paz. Ella con Sasuke estaban viviendo la mejor etapa de sus vidas, Hinata estaba animada y feliz por qué por fin se sentía segura al lado de un Hombre que no le llenaba el corazón solo de felicidad. Sin embargo, todo buen momento se acaba y eso era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Naruto salió de su trabajo y fue interceptado por la policía, que inmediatamente se lo llevaron a la comisaría, ahí estaba un viejo conocido de él, el detective Ibiki que le ordenó a su gente que llevaran al rubio a la sala de interrogatorios, ahí había una cámara que registraba todo lo que el rubio diría, una mesa amplia en donde lo sentaron completamente esposado.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, ya que no pudiste en Osaka te viniste a Tokio joven Uzumaki- Decía de manera irónica el detective con las manos entrelazadas puestas sobre la mesa.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! Yo estoy trabajando honradamente para ganarme la vida, no he cometido ningún delito.-Replicaba mirando a los ojos al detective de forma desafiante. Mientras el hombre uniformado ojeaba unas hojas correspondientes al expediente del rubio, éste estaba tratando de forcejear inútilmente para quitarse las esposas.  
-Aquí tenemos suficiente como para que te pudras en la cárcel, escúchame atentamente. Debes cooperar y estos papeles se convertirán en cenizas, sé que eres amigo de Uchiha Sasuke y él está involucrado en un gran cartel de narcotráfico, así que dime todo lo que sabes.- Tajantemente explicaba la situación Ibiki mientras dejaba de lado el expediente de Naruto.  
-¡Ja! Ahí no hay nada que pueda arreglar fácilmente sin pagar una pequeña fianza, así que por favor suélteme, no creo que usted tenga una orden judicial para detenerme- Respondía Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante, lo que la borro rápidamente luego que el detective le arrojara la orden del juez de detenerlo.  
-Naruto, no tengo tiempo dime lo que sabes y te podrás ir.- Respondía ya harto de los juegos del rubio.  
-Sasuke tiene la familia que está metida n el cartel, solo que él se salió de eso desde pequeño, trabajó muy duro para tener su resto bar y su taller, él no está involucrado en nada de lo que es el cartel.- Respondía seguro de sí mismo y resignado el joven Uzumaki.  
-No te creo ninguna palabra de lo que dices Naruto. Además de todo sé que has vuelto a correr en un estacionamiento que es un edificio, así que ándate con cuidado chico.- Replicaba de manera amenazante.  
-Esas carreras están dentro de un recinto que Sasuke compró, dentro de él se puede hacer lo que el dueño estime conveniente hacer así que usted no tiene pito que tocar en ese lugar, aunque hayan carreras esta todo legal en esa zona.- Concluía triunfante el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro y el ceño fruncido.

Repentinamente otro detective ingresaba en la zona, un rostro conocido dentro de él, se trataba ni más ni menos que Shikamaru Nara, su compañero de trabajo y amigo. Era un policía en cubierto que seguía los pasos del rubio investigándolo en todo momento, pero no solo investigaba a Naruto, también lo hacía a la familia Uchiha, todo concordaba, esa era la razón por la cual el chico de la coleta era tan callado y no decía casi nada en el trabajo y muy pocos conocía de él. A su lado ingresó otra persona, un hombre pálido de cabello negro y de largo medio, en su placa de policía decía Detective Sai.

-¿Shikamaru? Ahora entiendo por qué eras tan callado y no me contabas nada de tu vida, eres una maldita rata policía. Se expresaba sorprendido y decepcionado el joven rubio.  
-¿Esperabas que fuera mecánico como tú? Olvídalo Naruto, yo mismo forjé mi nombre en Tokio, soy policía de encubierto y no se te vaya a ocurrir decirle eso al jefe, ya que si lo haces tomaremos tus antecedentes y te llevaremos detenido ya sea por cualquiera de tus delitos.- Contestaba Shikamaru mientras se apoyaba en la pared.  
-Tú no sabes nada acerca de Sasuke, solamente te has limitado a investigarlo a él y no a Itachi, que es el verdadero perro del cartel.- Replicaba Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos y dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa.  
-Yo creo que su hermana te nubló la visión- Decía el detective Sai mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita y se ponía detrás de Naruto.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Abría mucho los ojos y se llenaba por dentro de odio el joven Uzumaki.  
-No te culpo, yo también me excité cuando vi las fotos amigo-Seguía sonriente el detective.

Sai no supo en que momento Naruto lo dejó inconsciente ni como pasó solo recordaba que el rubio se giró rápidamente y como estaba esposado vio ambas manos del chico muy cerca. El golpe fue con la parte de metal de las esposas haciendo que el detective cayera inconsciente a suelo, luego de ese incidente todos los policías le apuntaron con el arma a Naruto en señal que se tranquilizara o le dispararían, no dudarían en hacerlo, ya que el Uzumaki no tenía la información que ellos buscaban.

Después de que Naruto se calmara y le inyectaran un calmante, lo dejaron irse de la comisaría. Las cosas estaban muy feas, Sasuke debía saber que estaba pasando, sin embargo cuando el rubio subió al auto una llamada le entró a su celular, era Hinata.

Sasuke estaba junto con Neji y Lee en el taller mecánico reparando un Nissan Sentra que le habían dejado el mismo día cuando repentinamente un auto negro estaba a las afueras del recinto, de su interior bajó un hombre de cabellera larga y negra, con ojos del mismo color, alto y con su traje negro acompañado de sus gafas para la vista y su corbata roja hacían que el chico de las patillas lo reconociera de inmediato, era el líder de todo el cartel de los Uchiha, Madara Uchiha.

-¡Madara, que rayos haces aquí!- Gritaba Sasuke mientras se limpiaba las manos de grasa de las manos.  
-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu abuelo, Sasuke debes acompañarme por la razón o la fuerza.- Tajantemente respondía cuando un par de Hombres le apuntaban con una Uzi a Sasuke, Neji y Lee.  
-Tsk! Madara, pagarás bien caro esta injusticia ¿Me escuchaste? He mantenido el trato de quedarme callado con respecto al negocio que manejas.- Casi llorando decía el nieto de Madara.  
-Obito, átale las manos y mételos a todos al auto, no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que está pasando aquí. Tajantemente le ordenaba a uno de los que lo acompañaban, un hombre de cabello corto que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Obito le amarró las manos a los tres y los metió a la parte de atrás del auto asegurándose antes de vendarles los ojos para que no vieran donde estaba la guarida del cartel Uchiha, de todas maneras aunque ellos pudieran haber visto donde estaba, la idea de Madara era asesinarlos después.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Hinata y Sakura observaron ya que querían darle una sorpresa a Sasuke y compañía, realmente estaban escondidas detrás de la mesa de trabajo junto con un Whisky y alguna que otras bebidas alcohólicas. Hinata al ver que ellos se habían ido, sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a su novio.

-¡Naruto-kun, ven al taller de Sasuke-kun ahora es urgente! ¡El abuelo Madara se lo llevó junto con Neji y Lee!- Casi llorando gritaba la joven hermana adoptiva de Sasuke.  
-Voy para allá- Cerraba su celular en forma de almeja el rubio y pisaba el acelerador a fondo pasando de tercera a cuarta velocidad.

Naruto llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la zona donde se encontraba su novia y la pareja de su mejor amigo, les tocó la bocina del Eclipse y ambas corrieron lo más veloz que pudieron. Hinata abrió la puerta del copiloto y corrió el asiento hacia adelante para poder abrirle paso a Sakura a la parte de atrás, ya que el Eclipse solo tenía dos puertas, cuando la chica de los cabellos rosa pudo sentarse en la parte de atrás del Eclipse, La novia de Naruto puso el asiento como debería ser y se sentó al lado de su hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio le dijo a su novia.

-Hinata, la radio tiene un GPS integrado, señala la dirección en donde esta Sasuke, claro si es que la sabes- Serio decía Naruto a lo que su novia rápidamente ingresó los datos de búsqueda y seleccionó la dirección.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio aceleró a fondo y se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, estaba sudando adrenalina y temor del miedo que le hicieran algo a su amigo, Sakura estaba llorando de la desesperación y temor, conocía muy bien a Madara y sabía que el líder de la mafia podría hacer lo que él quisiera con su Novio. Hinata estaba intranquila pero trataba de mantener la calma, sin embargo por dentro estaba completamente destrozada. El rubio estaba a 180 kilómetros por hora en la carretera y al salir de ésta entró a una calle angosta era la dirección que Hinata le había escrito en el GPS. El rubio abrió la guantera y sacó una Uzi 9mm y dos pistolas calibre 20, él se quedó con el subfusil y las pistolas se las pasó a las chicas.

-Escúchenme, pase lo que pase no se muevan de aquí ¿Estamos claros?- Decía el rubio mientras pasaba las balas al cañón de la Uzi.  
-Naruto-kun, por favor ve con cuidado no quiero que te pase nada malo- Dejaba caer unas lágrimas la chica de ojos color perla.  
-No puedo morir, no antes de ver a Sasuke ganar la carrera del sábado amor mío.- Replicaba el rubio y en acto seguido le besó los labios y salió del automóvil.

 **INTERESANTE NO? DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS A VER QUE LES HA PARECIDO HASTA AHORA LA HISTORIA Y SI ES QUE QUIEREN SEGUIR VIENDO LO QUE ACONTECE... MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	12. Parte 12

**BUENO... YO SE QUE HE PROMETIDO SUBIR TODOS LOS JUEVES... PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE LA SEMANA PASADA TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y NO TUVE EL TIEMPO DE SUBIR ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. sin EMBARGO LES DIGO QUE ESTA SEMANA SOLO SUBIRE ESTA Y NO PROMETO RECUPERAR LA SEMANA QUE PERDI, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA HACERLO...**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y DE MI ENFERMEDAD MENTAL QUE ME PERMITE TENER LA LOCURA DE HACER ESTA CLASE DE COSAS.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA... DEBO DECIRLES QUE HAY ESCENAS QUE PUEDEN HACER LLORAR A MAS DE UNO... SE RECOMIENDA QUE LO COMPARTAN PARA QUE ASI MAS GENTE LLORE XDDD**

Naruto se guardó la Uzi entre su pantalón y sus bóxer en la parte de atrás e ingresó a una casa por la parte de atrás, ya que por delante estaba lleno de guardias. Al entrar al jardín y estar apegado a la pared, se percató que un hombre vigilaba la entrada a un sótano, desde ahí se oía a un hombre gritar de dolor, no había duda esa era la voz de Sasuke. Así que cuidadosamente esperó el momento indicado para sacar de su bolsillo una onda para lanzar piedras aprovechando que había una de un tamaño similar a los 5 centímetros de diámetro, la puso en el elástico y a su vez este lo estiró hacia atrás hasta llegar casi al límite de lo que el material le tenía permitido. Acto siguiente como era obvio soltó la piedra generando que esta saliera a una velocidad superior a los 40 kilómetros por hora dejando completamente noqueado al guardia. Naruto rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de sótano y al abrirla se pudo dar cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Madara al llegar a su mansión inmediatamente se llevó a Sasuke y a sus amigos al sótano de la casa, el lugar era frío tenía una sillón de cuero donde sentó Madara, los otros tres chicos los obligaron a quedar de rodillas. Cada uno estaba con las manos atadas posicionada en la espada. El mafioso dio la orden a Obito para que les quite las vendas de los ojos y eso fue lo que hizo, cada uno quedó con la visión despejada y el trio miró fijamente a Madara con el mismo sentimiento de odio e impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-Nieto, ya va siendo hora que te unas a la familia y seas parte de esta gran organización, juntos dominaremos el negocio y seremos millonarios.- Decía Madara triunfante y haciéndole una seña a Obito, el cual le sirvió una copa de Sake al mafioso Uchiha.  
-¡Habíamos llegado a un trato, yo en mi vida y tú en la tuya carajo!- replicaba gritando Sasuke con los ojos llenos de odio.

Repentinamente apareció un rostro conocido, un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke en cuanto a físico se trataba, más bien era el hermano mayor de este. Itachi hacía su aparición en la escena poniéndose delante de la visión de Madara con los tres chicos que estaban frente a él y estirando las manos hacia los lados le dijo al supremo Uchiha.

-Madara, esto no era parte del plan.- Seriamente le dijo muy desafiante a su jefe y abuelo.  
-El plan es otro Itachi, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano a que se refiere el plan, el por qué mataste a tus propios padres aquel día, el por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?- Lo desafiaba el viejo Uchiha a Itachi al cual él respondió de manera inmovilizándose en la posición cubriendo a Sasuke y compañía con su propio cuerpo.- ¿Sabes que tu hermanito te quería tanto que cuando le dije que al momento de que debía matar a todos me suplicó que te deje vivir? ¡Pero mira que débil eres por dios, me das asco Itachi!- Le decía el mafioso a su nieto casi levantándose del sillón.  
-El trato era matar a mis padres y lo dejarías tranquilo si me unía a ti, por favor déjalo en paz de una vez por todas… siempre me dijiste que le querías a él y fue por esa razón que yo me uní a la organización para que el pudiera ser lib…- De pronto se oyó una bala salir de una pistola y en ese preciso momento Itachi cayó muerto al piso.

Madara había matado a su propio nieto para tener la excusa de que ahora como Itachi no estaba vivo el menor de los hermanos debía tomar su lugar. Al ver el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida, Sasuke rompió en llanto, un llanto de dolor infinito casi como si le hubiesen estado torturando. Se había dado cuenta que su hermano todos estos años lo había estado protegiendo de ser esclavo de su cruel y despiadado abuelo, estar entre las filas de él obedeciéndole cada cosa que el abuelo le ordenada, matar, torturar y hacer cosas que por más frio que el chico de las patillas fuera no podía hacer ya que ser frio no significa ser cruel y despiadado y tener la sangre fría para cometer todas las atrocidades que el matriarca de la mafia pensaba en mandarle a hacer.

Naruto vio el cuerpo muerto de Itachi e inmediatamente su mano se posó en la Uzi, listo para disparar en caso de que esto fuese necesario, sin embargo decidió esperar a ver qué es lo que acontecía mientras el llanto de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más grande, a lo que su abuelo contestó apuntándole en la cabeza con la pistola, aquella arma que era la responsable de que Itachi estuviera muerto. Inmediatamente el joven Uchiha se quedó callado ante la amenaza de su abuelo, fue entonces que Naruto actuó, como el subfusil tenía un total de 36 balas el rubio accionó el gatillo y disparando cerca de donde estaba Madara, haciendo que este y Obito se cobijaran para estar seguros de que ninguna bala les ingresara al cuerpo.

-¡Chicos por aquí!- Les gritaba Naruto a lo que sus amigos asintieron yendo donde él estaba mientras el disparaba en las cercanías de donde estaban Madara y Obito.

Cuando los tres estaban en la espada de Naruto, este desató a Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo ya que Madara y Obito le disparaban y trataban de acercarse para recuperar a los rehenes. Cuando el rubio desató a Sasuke, volvió a la batalla dejándole el resto de la tarea a su amigo. El chico de las patillas pudo ver que el guardia que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente tenía una MP5, entonces la recogió y le hizo la señal a Naruto para que lo siga hasta la salida, el rubio seguía disparando al interior del sótano evitando de esta manera que los mafiosos pudieran defenderse, fue entonces que cerró la puerta de entrada al sótano desde el jardín y encima puso el cuerpo del inconsciente guardia para que les costara salir. El Uzumaki les dio la indicación de donde salir de la casa, era por la reja de atrás donde no había guardias presentes. Sin embargo esta zona estaba infestada de guardias, ya que con los constantes disparos ellos habían ido a ver que sucedía en la zona, fue entonces que el rubio les hizo una señal de esconderse tras los arbustos y esperar que ellos salieran de la zona.

Así lo hicieron y cuando la gran masa de guardias dejó la entrada de atrás al escuchar que Madara estaba encerrado en el sótano, todos aprovecharon y huyeron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron hacia un vehículo de marca mercedes Benz del año 2008 de cuatro puertas. Naruto se percató que las llaves de dicho Auto estaban escondidas en la guantera. El rubio estaba de piloto esta vez, ya que Sasuke estaría ayudándolo a irse de la zona. Le dio contacto y arrancó el auto para sorpresa de muchos tenía una gran aceleración. Naruto llamó a Hinata inmediatamente.

-¡¿Amor?!- contestaba su celular la chica.  
-¡Hinata salgan de ahí inmediatamente, logré sacar a los chicos de la mansión pero no será por mucho, toma mi auto y sígueme estoy en un mercedes negro!- Colgaba su teléfono cerrándolo el rubio.  
-¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre traerlas a este lugar!?- Decía muy preocupado y enojado el chico de las patillas.  
-Hinata me dio el camino, cálmate Sasuke- Replicaba el rubio mientras conducía y pasaba cerca del Eclipse posteriormente le dio 3 tocadas a la bocina.  
-¡¿Por qué carajos no les dijiste que se fueran a la casa?! ¡Maldita sea Naruto!- Seguía completamente histérico el chico de las patillas mientras notaba que el Eclipse los seguía.  
-Madara sabe dónde vives Sasuke, sería el primer lugar donde te iría a buscar y sería un peligro dejarlas ahí… espera, ¿Dónde está Karin?- Aseguraba sabiamente Rock-Lee mientras se hacía la interrogante. Posteriormente Sasuke llamó a su cuñada.  
-Karin, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba un poco más calmado el Uchiha.  
-Estoy en una cafetería que está al frente de Iruka´s ¿Que necesitas Sasuke-kun?- replicaba la pelirroja que estaba sentada en una mesa.  
-¡Quédate ahí y espéranos, vamos en un Mercedes negro, pasaremos por ti y necesito que te pongas en marcha apenas nos veas!- Colgó su celular el Uchiha.

Cuando pasaron por delante de Karin esta estaba lista en su Hyundai Tiburón y aceleró velozmente quedando al lado del Eclipse de Naruto, que estaba conducido por Hinata. Condujeron hasta la parte elevada de una montaña, allí todos se reunieron para conversar que harían en esos momentos, la incertidumbre estaba presente en el ambiente al igual que el miedo de que Madara y Obito aparecieran por el lugar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Supongo que todos nos tendremos que ir de la ciudad, si nos vamos estamos muertos, si volvemos a la casa estamos muertos, y al quedarnos aquí no conseguimos nada más que aplazar que nos maten.- Decía Naruto mientras pateaba el neumático de su eclipse activando la alarma pero luego la desactivó apretando el botón de la llave.

-No sacas nada con enfadarte Naruto hay que pensar en un plan para salir de todo este problema lo más rápido posible, lo que a mí se me ocurre es ir a la casa y tratar de contener a Madara y al cartel como se pueda- Opinaba Sasuke completamente resignado de brazos cruzados.  
-No podemos hacer eso, solo cavaríamos nuestra tumba en ese sector, debemos planear algo cuidadosamente, ¿Naruto crees que podríamos quedarnos todos en tu casa hasta mañana?- Preguntaba Rock-Lee mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
-Por mí no hay problema, pero debo advertirles que mi hogar es pequeño, solo tengo una habitación y un sofá, deberíamos hacernos espacio en el lugar para poder dormir.-Replicaba el rubio rascándose debajo del ojo y apuntando sus ojos hacia arriba.  
-Supongo que Hinata sabe perfectamente como es la casa del rubio, es más, debería incluso conocer de qué color son las sabanas de la cama- Respondía Karin con una leve risa, lo que provocó un gran cambio de tono de piel por parte de Naruto y Hinata.

Dejaron el auto de los Yakuza en el cerro, ya que tenían la sospecha de que este tenía algún tipo de GPS que les daría la posición de la casa del rubio en caso de que se lo llevaran. En Eclipse de Naruto se subieron su dueño que era el conductor, el copiloto era Sasuke y Las dos chicas estaban en los asientos traseros. Karin no permitía que su vehiculo fuera conducido por nadie más que ella misma, así que Neji fue su copiloto esta vez y Rock Lee estaba en los asientos traseros jugando con su celular. Mientras que el Hyundai todo era silencio de no ser por la radio del vehiculo, el otro automóvil tenía una gran conversación por parte de los chicos, Naruto se enteró por que Itachi había matado a sus padres y en su mente maldecía a Madara por hacer esa ruptura familiar y hacer que el hermano menor odiara al mayor de esa manera generando un odio terrible.

Todos llegaron a la casa juntos y cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de la casa y todos ingresaron, vieron de que estaba compuesta la casa, la decoración tan simple que el rubio le había dado y como realmente se podía apreciar que el Uzumaki era muy poco detallista para los adornos, ya que la sala de estar carecía de decoraciones y el sofá era de una tonalidad distinta al de los dos sillones, la mesa de centro no tenía absolutamente nada y esta estaba compuesta de madera, además la televisión era bastante antigua y por lo tanto no era si quiera prendida a menudo por Naruto.

-Yo propongo que hay que celebrar que estamos todos vivos el día de hoy- Proponía Karin mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y acto seguido se sentaba ella.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Replicaba Rock-Lee.  
-Yo también quiero- Decía Sakura.  
-No saco nada con oponerme así que está bien- Concluía Sasuke mientras se registraba los bolsillos para buscarse efectivo e ir a comprar bebidas alcohólicas.

Sasuke, Neji, Lee y Sakura se ofrecieron a ir a comprar las bebidas alcohólicas, cada uno había puesto 50.000 Yenes para comprar lo que fuera necesario así que mientras los tres restantes estaban en la casa, donde el silencio era lo que abundaba, ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata deseaban besarse pero la presencia de Karin les impedía estar cómodos. Así que los tres se sentaron en la mesa del comedor que tenía solamente cuatro sillas a conversar.

-Así que ustedes dos están saliendo ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Karin mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello.  
-Sí, pero solo llevamos un día de estar saliendo jeje.-Respondía Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata que estaba sentada a su lado.  
-Ya veo.- Replicaba Karin mientras se quitaba su zapatilla con su otro pie.

Karin le fascinaba jugar con fuego, sin embargo no sabía cuándo ella podría quemarse a sí misma, fue entonces que puso su pie descalzo en la entrepierna de Naruto, este de manera instintiva pegó un leve salto y ante la pregunta de su inocente novia de que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio solo respondió que el culpable era el cambio brusco de temperatura, lo que provocaba un escalofríos, La pelirroja siguió masajeando el miembro erecto del mejor amigo de su cuñado. Ella era hábil con su pie, lo hacía para que no se notara a menos que se mirara de lado de la mesa, así que mientras más lo hacía el rubio se calentaba más y más, ya era algo casi incontrolable, los sentidos del Uzumaki estaban completamente rotos, quería satisfacer esa estimulación provocada por la hermana de Sakura, pero estaba su novia al lado de el con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, estaba tan cansada la chica de los ojos color perla que incluso llegó a quedarse dormida, Naruto estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que por una parte tenía a Karin masajeándole su intimidad y no podía salir ya que si lo hacía su erección sería notoria además de que Hinata la Notaría rápidamente.

 **BUENO BUENO... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AQUI LA HISTORIA... SOLO LES DIGO... AHORA ESTAMOS EN EL ARCO FINAL... QUEDA MUY POQUITO PARA FINALIZAR CON ESTE CICLO**


	13. Parte 13

**BUENO BUENO, YA LLEGAMOS CASI AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESTA VEZ TODO SALDRA BIEN Y ACTUALICE EL DIA JEVES JAJAJAJAJA**

 **LOS PERSONAJES OERTENECESN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y LAS DROGAS XD**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA!:**_ **CONTENIDO LEMON EXPLICITO PORNOGRAFICO ASI QUE TENGAN A MANO SU PAPEL HIGENICO, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR TECLADOS ESTROPEADOS XDDD OKNO... SOLO ADVIERTO QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO... SALTE :)**

-Karin, Hinata está dormida, será mejor que la vaya a acostar a mi cama.-Decía Naruto mientras suspiraba agitadamente.  
-Oh claro si, ella está muy agotada, te espero rubio para que me cuentes historias de tu vida.- Dejaba de masajearle la intimidad a Naruto y acto seguido le hacía un giño con el ojo.

Naruto cargó a Hinata y se la llevó a la habitación, no desconocía de que su erección era muy notoria, y eso lo que provocó fue que Karin cuando el rubio cerrara la puerta de la habitación en donde se había metido junto con su novia, comenzase a masturbarse para poder saciar un poco el apetito que tenía por la cosa del rubio. El Uzumaki le quitó los jeans a la joven Hyuga de manera muy delicada y la dejó solamente con las bragas puestas y su remera que tenía por debajo del chaleco que ella estaba portando, no lo hacía por que tuviera esas intenciones con ella, estaba efectuando el quitarle esas ropas para que ella no se sintiera sofocada con el calor. La tapó con las mantas de la cama, y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla él pensaba cuanto la amaba, todo lo que haría por ella, fue entonces que su erección desapareció por completo al sentir la calidez de la chica de los ojos color perla, entonces decidido salió de la habitación.

Karin estaba completamente empapada, deseaba tener el miembro de Naruto rozando su interior, pero cuando vio que el rubio salió completamente sano y con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba enamorado de Hinata y por más que la pelirroja le insistiera que tuvieran sexo el no accedería nunca, entonces apenada se paró en frente de él y le hizo una reverencia.

-Naruto, siento el haberte causado muchos problemas, juro que no volveré a molestarte.- Sonrojada y derramando lágrimas se encontraba la pelirroja.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte Karin, todos cometemos errores así que tranquila por mí no hay problema, no estoy enojado- Replicaba sonriente el rubio mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Naruto abrazó a Karin fraternalmente como lo haría cualquier hermano y entonces ella se dio cuenta que el rubio era cálido, tierno y que su corazón era poco probable encontrar uno igual, se sentía segura y a la vez aliviada de conseguir el perdón del joven Uzumaki. De pronto de la puerta se escucharon 3 golpes pausados cada medio segundo, eran los chicos que llegaban con las bebidas alcohólicas, o al menos eso es lo que Naruto y Karin esperaban.

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente eran los chicos, aparte de dos Vodka y un ron habían comprado una botella de Sake junto con cosas para comer, snacks como papas fritas envasadas y suflés de queso, dos bolsas tamaño fiesta cada uno. Sakura también traía un juego de mesa llamado Monopolio. Todo estaba planeado exclusivamente para desconectarse de la realidad al menos por esa noche.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar sentados algunos en el sofá que tenía espacio para cuatro personas y otros dos en los dos sofá de los costados uno de los cuales estaba ocupado por Naruto que también fue el que estaba encargado de rellenar los vasos, el rubio por suerte tenía un par de bebidas dulces de 3 litros cada una ya que el Ron era mucho más delicioso beberlo, unos recipientes donde ponían los snack y cada uno sacaba a su gusto mientras que bebían. Todo iba bien hasta que el chico de las patillas preguntó por Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntaba intrigado Sasuke.  
-Estaba muy cansada, se durmió en mi hombro así que la recosté en mi cama, piensa que ella estuvo conduciendo un buen rato, se merece un descanso.- Replicaba el rubio ante una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

A pesar de que Sasuke ya tenía asumido que Naruto era prácticamente su cuñado, él no podía comprender como era posible que su hermana ya podría buscar otro brazo para protegerla, sinceramente se sentía mucho más segura en los brazos de Naruto que en los de Sasuke y eso era porque el rubio la respetaba y no le prohibía cosas que ella de verdad le gustaban, como por ejemplo cuando su hermano le dijo que ella debía encargarse algunas noches de cerrar el local y no podría cumplir su sueño de ser ilustradora, eso a ella le gustaba, crear sus propios dibujos y vivir de aquello, diseñar bocetos por computadora deseaba un poco menos que pasar el resto de su vida con Naruto.

Pasaron la noche bebiendo y cuando Naruto ya se sentía muy mareado dio aviso de su estado y se fue a dormir junto con Hinata, entró a la Habitación y cerró la puerta. Sasuke estaba ebrio y también curioso por saber que ocurría en esa habitación, sin embargo al abrir la puerta solo vio al rubio que estaba durmiendo sobre las tapas de la cama y abrazando a su hermana, estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido en un instante. Sakura que estaba en un estado aun peor que el de su novio lo jaló bruscamente hacia afuera y cerró la puerta interponiéndose entre el chico de las patillas y la entrada a la habitación.

-Sabes que más, me hartaste Sasuke-kun, déjala que sea feliz con Naruto Carajo, tu solo la restringes más y más, eso realmente le hace daño. Eres realmente muy malo con Hinata y aun eres más malo con Naruto por que él te salvó, arriesgando su vida por ti y ¡¿Así le agradeces?!- Replicaba con un tono ebrio la chica de los cabellos Rosa.  
-Sakura, estas ebria- Decía el Uchiha tratando de mantenerse de pie.  
-Ay si como ni, seguro tú estás sobrio, ya vamos a dormir de una vez-Le jalaba el Brazo y se lo llevaba lejos de la entrada de la habitación.

Sakura en la mochila traía un saco de dormir, el cual se hizo un espacio e hizo que Sasuke entrara en el para posteriormente entrar ella. El chico de las patillas no tuvo más alternativa que abrazarla, ya que si se daba vuelta el saco se rompería. Mientras que Rock-Lee ya estaba completamente dormido apoyado en el sofá, Karin y Neji aun aguantaban el efecto de la bebida.

-Quizás mañana moriremos, no quiero morir virgen- Decía Karin quitándose los lentes.  
-Entonces quizás deberíamos hacernos un favor- Replicaba Neji tomándola de la mano y llevándosela al baño.

Dentro del baño se besaron tan apasionadamente que ellos mismos estaban locos de lujuria y placer, se deseaban como nada en este mundo, él le recorría debajo de su remera mientras que ella era más atrevida y buscaba debajo de su bóxer. Cuando dejaron de besarse, la pelirroja se puso de rodillas, bajó el cierre del pantalón del chico de los ojos color perla y desabrochó el botón, tomo la prenda y el bóxer para dejarlos en el suelo.

Apreció el miembro de Neji unos segundos y acto seguido se lo metió a la boca, lo saboreaba, le fascinaba ese pene, en realidad ella solo deseaba dejar de ser virgen y sentir lo que era tener sexo, lamía la punta y se volvía a meter a la boca, su cabeza estaba a una alta velocidad moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Para Neji todo esto era completamente nuevo, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sentía que la pelirroja estaba a punto de arrancar su miembro, pero se sentía tan delicioso que lo único que él pudo hacer fue agarrarle la cabeza de los cabellos y manipular el movimiento de Karin por su propia cuanta, hasta que los constantes gemidos de la pelirroja y que se dejase manipular lo excitaron tanto que acabó en la boca de la hermana de Sakura. La chica no pudo evitar tragarse toda la descarga del primo de Hinata, lo sentía delicioso y excitante a la vez.

-Así que este es el sabor del semen, realmente es rico pero se pega en la garganta.- Decía la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el resto de la ropa- Vamos cariño, pon esa cosa dentro de mí.

Fue lo que Neji hizo, mientras ella estaba dándole la espalda y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared, estaba completamente ida de la realidad, solo podía sentir como ese miembro la hacía gritar de placer y torcer sus ojos a la vez que tenía la boca abierta y su lengua afuera, se sentía tan rico tener sexo, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya que ni siquiera tenía himen por que con anterioridad ella se había introducido pepinos y consoladores que tenía guardados. Mientras que Neji cada vez que la embestía le daba un sentimiento que algo estaba a punto de estallar en su cuerpo, dentro era tan apretado y suave que el mismo pensaba que se volvería loco. Cerca de media hora estuvieron los dos, mientras que Neji estaba completamente empapado de sudor, la chica hizo algo que a cualquiera hubiese sorprendido. Empujó a Neji para que este quedase sentado en el excusado y allí ella misma tomó el miembro del primo de Hinata para introducirlo en ella, de ahí Karin trabajó por diez minutos, hasta que repentinamente la cosa dentro de ella comenzó a palpitar velozmente y sintió tibio, algo estaba llenándola por dentro, sentir el flujo del esperma de Neji provocó que ella llegara al clímax máximo y arqueara su espalda rasguñándole el pecho al chico de los ojos color perla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata fue la que se despertó primero y al sentir que el rubio la tenía completamente aprisionada por los brazos de su amado, y delicadamente se salió de la cama para no despertarle, pero aunque hiciera el más bruscos de los movimientos, Naruto no iba a despertar, realmente había bebido mucho, al salir de la habitación se encontró un verdadero desastre, ya que las botellas estaban sobre la mesa junto con el monopolio desordenado y los envoltorios de los snack completamente en el suelo, Sakura y Sasuke estaban aprisionados en un saco de dormir durmiendo muy profundamente mientras que en el sofá estaba Rock-Lee durmiendo hacia un lado y Karin estaba sobre el pecho de Neji, ambos en el mismo sofá. La chica de los ojos color perla entró al baño para lavarse el rostro y despejar las ideas, ya que aún no podía asimilar las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior.

Dejó de pensar las cosas tan profundamente y se fue de nuevo a la habitación a despertar a Naruto, lo hizo de una manera dulce recostándose a su lado y acariciándole el rostro, al principio no pasaba nada pero luego de unos momentos el rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y al ver un rostro angelical y puro se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor- Decía la chica de los ojos color perla a su amado.  
-Buenos días mi conejita- Replicaba el rubio a su novia acariciándole la mejilla y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.  
-¿Qué pasó anoche?- Preguntaba la inocente Hinata.

-Los chicos realmente se pusieron a beber mucho y realmente todo se me escapó de las manos, de lo que pasó después no supe mucho, ya que me vine a dormir junto a ti.- Sonreía el chico al ver el rostro de su amada muy cerca del suyo sin darse cuenta que ambos se atraían como imanes.

Este beso fue dulce y delicado, pero eso no significaba que no estaba lleno de pasión, las lenguas se conectaron y se recorrieron de una manera muy delicada, cada rincón de las bocas era recorrida por la lengua opuesta, las cosas comenzaron a calentarse, el aire empezaba a quemar, mientras él le besaba la boca como a ella más le fascinaba y la volvía loca, ella comenzaba a acariciar aquella espalda que había sentido aquella noche cuando ellos estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Todo era tan perfecto mientras sus mentes estaban nubladas por el deseo de sentirse uno al otro sus cuerpos se movían prácticamente por instinto, ella en una acción atrevida se puso sobre su novio de manera que sus vientres estaban en contacto, aun sin quitarse ninguna prenda seguían besándose apasionadamente y sin el deseo de separase, pero algunas veces el deseo es cambiado por alguna acción que los obliga a hacer todo lo contrario, tuvieron que separarse al oír que la puerta era abierta por una persona, la silueta hacía ver a alguien muy conocido y para el alivio de ellos dos se trataba de Sakura.

-Ay, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntaba Sakura haciéndose la tonta, ya que había alcanzado a ver las lenguas de ambos jugar afuera de sus bocas.  
-¡Sa Sakura-san!- Decía Hinata mientras se cobijaba debajo de la cama.  
-Sakura-chan, podrías golpear la puerta antes de entrar.  
-Lo siento chicos, lo peor es que no ando con mi móvil para retratarlos jeje.- concluía Sakura mientras salía de la habitación del rubio.

Una vez que todos estaban de pie, decididos se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke, aunque sabían que había una gran posibilidad de que Madara los estuviera esperando con toda su fuerza, ese no fue el caso, sin embargo lo que ellos hicieron fue solo recoger los autos de casa uno. Sasuke su Evo VIII, Sakura su NSX, Neji su Silvia, Rock-Lee tenía un Mazda RX8 de color verde, y por ultimo Hinata tomó su Impreza. Todos salieron del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero las sospechas que tenían eran correctas y Madara los estaba esperando y les bloquearon el paso por delante y por detrás.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que fuiste lo suficiente estúpido como para venir aquí y buscar tus cacharros.- Decía Madara mientras que subía su mano, acto siguiente todos apuntaron a los chicos que ya estaban fuera de sus autos.  
-¡Eres un miserable, no te bastó con matar a mi hermano, también quieres hacerlo con nosotros!- Gritaba Sasuke a su abuelo ya completamente derrotado y convencido con que moriría con honor junto a todos sus amigos.  
-Tu no me interesas nieto, es tu amigo el rubio el que realmente quiero matar.- Replicaba Madara y le quitaba la pistola a Obito que estaba a su lado y rápidamente se acercaba a Naruto con la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.- Dile adiós a tu miserable vida.- Dijo Madara.

Repentinamente la policía llegó con un tremendo operativo con tres helicópteros y alrededor de 20 patrullas motorizadas, de ella salió Ibiki junto con Shikamaru apuntándole directamente en la cabeza a Madara y mediante un altavoz el compañero de Naruto le gritó al abuelo de Sasuke.

-¡Uchiha Madara, será mejor que te detengas ahora mismo si no será peor para ti!- Mediante el megáfono pudo hacer que todos los secuaces de Madara soltaran el arma y levantaran las manos.

Madara estaba realmente furioso, él no se iría a la cárcel sin llevarse a alguien y ese alguien quería que fuese el rubio así que sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a apuntar al rubio y disparó el arma.

 **NARUTO MURIO... UF QUE MAL... LAMENTO DECIRLO... JAJAJAJAJAJA SI MURIO O NO LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, EL CUAL SUBIRE EL JUEVES 1 DE JUNIO, DEJENME SU COMENTARIO DE QUE LES HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN MUCHO CUANDO LO HACEN YA QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR :D**


	14. Parte 14

**BUENO BUENO, ME HE RETASADO POR QUE LA PINCHE CASERA (LA PERSONA QUE ME PROPORCIONA INTERNET) TENIA CORTADO MI INTERNET, ASI QUE BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO OFRECER MIS DISCULPAS, SOBRETODO A UN COMENTARIO QUE ME DECIA ACTUALIZA! JEJEJEE LA VERDAD LEERLO HIZO QUE ME EMOCIONARA, YO REALMENTE NO SOY UNA PERSONA QUE LE SUELAN SALIR LAS COSAS BIEN, MAS ESTE FIC HA LLEGADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y ESO REALMENTE ME PONE MUY FELIZ :3**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y A LA DROGA QUE CONSUMO PARA HACERLA XDDD**

 **ADVERTENCIA: JAJAJAJAAJA DISFRUTE DE ESTA PARTE, YA SOLO DIRE QUE DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO EL APOYO.**

Muchas veces quien menos esperamos nos da lo más preciado que tiene, algunas veces es la virginidad y en este caso fue la vida. Neji en un desesperado intento de que Madara no matase a Naruto se abalanzó contra el rubio empujándolo al suelo y recibiendo la bala en su pecho. La sangre comenzó a salir inmediatamente de él y a peas calló al suelo, los policías le dispararon en la pierna a Madara dejándolo inmovilizado, mientras que Neji aun desangrándose decía sus últimas palabras en los brazos del rubio que intentaba parar inútilmente el sangrado de su pecho, delante de su prima que estaba llorando, Sasuke que por dentro estaba destrozado más por fuera trataba de disimularlo, Sakura que estaba en el mismo estado que Hinata, al igual que Karin y Rock-Lee ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto.

-Naruto, tu vida no es solo tuya, debes proteger a mi prima, es… mi última… voluntad.- Finalizó el chico de los ojos color perla perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos.

Madara fue arrestado y su condena fue la pena de muerte por narcotráfico de drogas y doble asesinato simple, la condena sería efectuada dentro de dos meses más.

Pasó el tiempo, alrededor de unos 3 meses de la muerte de Neji y ya varias cosas habían cambiado, Sakura estaba embarazada, tenía 2 meses de estar en cinta, la noticia fue tan bien recibida que la familia entera se reunió, vale decir, todos los amigos del campeón de Tokio. Hinata se había ido a vivir con Naruto, cosa que fue totalmente aprobada por el chico de las patillas, más sin embargo ellos deberían ir todos los fines de semana a verlo. La fiesta fue muy divertida para todos, hubo desde juegos simples, comida hasta trivias de vehículos, la cosa estaba muy alegre y reinaba la paz.

El mismo fin de semana que se supo del embarazo de Sakura, el padre de la criatura que estaba en el vientre de la chica de los cabellos color rosa hizo una apuesta, poniendo la factura de su Evo VIII. La carrera era una de drift, y Naruto era el copiloto del campeón de Tokio, sería la primera vez que podría ver como conducía su amigo. La carrera comenzó y a Naruto le parecía extraño que Sasuke no partiera a gran velocidad, más bien le llamó la atención que el Uchiha dejara la primera curva que la ganase su rival, sin embargo se fue acercando poco a poco a medida que subían de piso y al estar en la última curva, el chico que era el oponente del campeón de las carreras se puso demasiado nervioso, ya que si Sasuke no lo rebasara en esa curva, la carrera estaría ganada, sin embargo, el chico de las patillas conocía perfectamente que jugar con los sentimientos de tu rival te garantiza en un 80% la carrera, así que al ver que su rival se abrió mucho en la curva, pisó el acelerador a fondo y pasó los cambios muy rápidamente logrando rebasarlo y subiendo por la espiral de la victoria, otro automóvil para Sasuke, esta vez era un Nissan 350z.

El auto de Naruto ya no era el Mitsubishi eclipse, ahora era un Nissan GTR R35, que era muy imponente ante los rivales que lo retaban a una carrera, era de color negro y tenía unos leves dibujos de un espiral en el capote y otro dibujo sencillo en los laterales que representaban el agua y la tierra. Símbolos que le recordaban como había iniciado todo. Ganaban muchas carreras entre Sasuke y Naruto e incluso ya las carreras se volvieron más extremas, porque algunas eran en la montaña abajo, el que llegaba primero era el vencedor, realmente la situación económica de Naruto mejoró bastante y ya tenía pensado su futuro, pero no podía decidirlo solo, ahora tenía una Novia al cual consultarle su decisión.

-Hinata, vámonos de aquí, lejos de aquí, de las carreras, de todo, quiero que cumplas tu sueño de ser Ilustradora y diseñadora de logotipos, y además de todo, tengo los contactos para tener una casa lo más pronto posible. Vayámonos a Estados Unidos.- Decía el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano a Hinata.  
-¿Irnos? Pero que va a pasar con las carreras, Sasuke Kun no le va a gustar la idea.- Replicaba preocupada Hinata mientras apretaba un poco la mano de su novio debido al miedo que sentía.

Naruto ese mismo día fue a hablar con Sasuke con respecto a esa decisión y ante la sorpresa de las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio la respuesta fue tajante y muy segura.

-Si realmente ella quiere irse contigo, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo.- Decía Sasuke mientras sacaba las cuentas de la caja registradora de su resto bar.

La decisión estaba tomada, sin embargo hubo un hecho que retrasó los planes rotundamente y era que Hinata no le llegaba su periodo y ante la duda y sin decirle a Naruto lo que la atormentaba se hizo un examen de embarazo casero. Entró al baño de la casa que tenían ellos dos y a partir de ese momento, la chica hizo todo el procedimiento para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando con el retraso notorio de su regla. La sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que el resultado era positivo, ella estaba esperando un bebé de Naruto y aunque estaba preocupada por un lado por miedo a la reacción del Uzumaki, por otra parte ella estaba llena de felicidad y deseaba contarle la noticia a su amado. Salió del baño, estaba temblando, sudando y muy nerviosa, cuando sintió que su novio la abrazaba por detrás ella le salieron unas palabras de su boca.

-Amor… vamos a ser padres- Decía ella con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba.

Naruto estaba completamente inmóvil, no podía creer que sería padre y menos de una criatura nacida del amor entre él y Hinata, no sabía si reír si llorar, así que ante la noticia el hizo las dos cosas, estaba feliz, el amor que sentía por la chica de los ojos color perla era tan grande que había creado una nueva vida a partir de ese sentimiento tan lindo y puro. No se contuvo, la abrazó aún más y sosteniendo su vientre le besó la mejilla, estaba muy feliz emocionado.

La sorpresa fue aún más impactante en Sasuke ya que cuando recibió a los dos jóvenes enamorados en su casa jamás se esperaría que fuera para darle la noticia que serían padres y mientras bebía un refresco en un vaso de vidrio escuchar la frase de los labios de Hinata de tan solo dos palabras, esas dos palabras que la misma Sakura le había dicho hace siete meses atrás, eran las mismas, no cabía duda "Estoy embarazada" recorrían su mente de una manera tan rápida y repetitiva que su cerebro hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio, perdió también la fuerza con la que sostenía su vaso y al no poder sostenerlo este cayó al suelo generando un gran ruido y provocando el susto de Hinata y la preocupación de Naruto. Sencillamente era increíble la situación, y aun emocionado solo pudo decir dos palabras que aun con la mirada seria y dándose cuenta que tenía que limpiar un desastre causado por el "Los felicito".

Sakura nunca quiso saber el sexo de su bebé hasta el parto, así que en las ecografías que se hizo durante el periodo las instrucciones eran tajantes, la sorpresa vendría a la hora que la criatura llegaría a este mundo. Y fue precisamente ese día en que toda la familia de corredores (Naruto, Hinata, Karin y Lee) y el padre de la criatura estaban en el pasillo esperando a ver como salían las cosas en el parto, ansioso y muy hambriento, el padre de la criatura que estaba a punto de nacer devoraba sin parar un paquete de papas fritas, no era que estuviese hambriento, era sencillamente la ansiedad que se lo estaba comiendo por completo, sabía perfectamente que Sakura era fuerte y que podría soportar el dolor del parto, sin embargo a él le preocupaba el sexo de su hijo, sería hombre, sería mujer, la respuesta el mismo la sabría cuando le llamaron por el parlante autorizándolo a que entrara a la habitación donde se encontraba Su novia. Estaba completaste lleno de sudor por todas partes, su rostro estaba húmedo al igual que su camisa y al entrar a la sala y que la luz lo encandilara por unos breves segundos, escucho la voz de su amada.

-Felicidades Sasuke-kun, eres padre de una sana niña.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro le daba la noticia a su amado.

Sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra e impactado se acercó a Sakura, ella estaba exhausta, había tenido que dar a luz hace media hora y ahora estaba tratando de hacer dormir a la niña que no paraba de mover sus piecitos y manitos, fue entonces que ante un acto de instinto paternal el chico de las patillas cargó a su hija y ésta sintiéndose muy protegida al cabo de unos 10 minutos de tranquilidad absoluta en los brazos de Sasuke, se quedó profundamente dormida. A pesar que el Uchiha no era un hombre que dejara salir emociones dentro de él, ese día las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas por él y salieron de sus ojos aunque no en abundancia, el tener a esa pequeña niña sobre sus brazos le había devuelto eso que alguna vez perdió en la muerte de sus padres, la sensibilidad que nunca había podido tener en su adolescencia, se lo había devuelto esa bebé.

-Mi pequeña, mi hija… Sarada.- Salieron esas palabras de un chico emocionado por tener en sus brazos a una criatura tan indefensa.  
-Así que ese será el nombre de la pequeña, me gusta- Aceptaba el nombre la joven madre mientras que pedía a su novio a la pequeña bebita de vuelta.

Para Sasuke ser padre era algo totalmente nuevo, ya que al principio él debía despertar cada cuatro horas para calmar el llanto de la pequeña Sarada, que suplicaba por los brazos de su padre, realmente la bebé era muy mimada del Uchiha, ya que cada vez que ellos se veían a los ojos a la pequeña le brillaban los ojos. Amaba a su padre, y solo se dormía en los brazos de este, Mientras que Naruto lo ayudaba a cerrar el local de noche solo para el poder cuidar mejor de la pequeña Sarada. Fue así hasta los seis meses de la bebé, ya que el rubio también tenía que dedicarle mucho tiempo a Hinata y la venida de su propio hijo, que esta vez se supo el sexo del pequeño apenas se tuvo la oportunidad e incluso ya le tenían un nombre… Boruto, que significaba tornillo y ciclón a la vez, les hacía recordar a su fallecido tío Neji.

Llegó el día, Toda la familia de las carreras estaban en el hospital esperando que la llegada de Boruto, Naruto aún no llegaba, estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos y los papeles para irse de Japón hacia Estados unidos, ya que tres días después de que el Bebé naciera, el rubio y la chica de los ojos perla partirían de Tokio hacia Miami. El principal problema era que el bebé sería muy pequeño, sin embargo todo debería salir bien, ya que además de que el padre requería también la visa para poder vivir en USA, sin embargo, pudo sacar todos los papeles y llegar a tiempo al hospital. Sin pedirle permiso a nadie, el rubio ingresó en la sala donde se encontraba Hinata en las últimas instancias del parto. Una enfermera le prohibió la entrada a Naruto que al escuchar un llanto desesperado de la nueva vida que en esa sala había despertado pudo calmarse completamente y estar muchísimo más sereno, cuando este pudo ingresar a la Habitación, la chica de los ojos color perla tenía en sus brazos a un bebé completamente dormido.

-Naruto-kun, es la imagen viva de ti- Le señalaba al bebé que estaba completamente dormido en el pecho de Hinata.  
-Es… tan pequeño, tan frágil… es… muy lindo- Replicaba el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Si quieres puedes cargarlo-Le decía dulcemente la aun chica Hyuga.

Naruto con cuidado cargó a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos cuidando de que su cabeza no fuera golpeada con algo. El bebé despertó y vio a los ojos a su padre y en esa conexión de miradas, el pequeño Boruto extendía su pequeña manito hacia su padre, este trató de acariciarle el rostro a su primogénito, sin embargo la reacción del mini rubio fue algo que Naruto nunca olvidará, tomó el dedo de su padre y lo apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía. El Uzumaki mayor estaba completamente emocionado, no podía contener sus lágrimas y la felicidad que esa pequeña criatura le estaba dando. Dejó nuevamente al pequeño Boruto en la cuna y le dijo seriamente a Hinata que el viaje sería en barco, ya que las grandes presiones que podía generar un vuelo le podrían hacer mal al pequeño, así que la decisión ya estaba tomada, en siete días más, partirían de viaje a la tierra de las oportunidades.

Cuando Naruto salió de la sala de parto, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban fijamente a los ojos, la chica tenía en sus brazos a Sarada mientras que su novio estaba sentado en el asiento de la sala de espera. Fue entonces que le dijo algo sorpresivo al rubio, algo que se veía venir desde que ambos se conocieron.

-Naruto, yo sé que Hinata estará aquí por cinco días, esta misma noche tu y yo tendremos una carrera para saber quién es el mejor de todo Japón.- Decía tajantemente el Uchiha.  
-Sasuke, yo realmente no quiero correr, estoy pensando en…-Decía el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo.  
-No te estoy preguntando- Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida del hospital.

Naruto no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar el reto de Sasuke, quien lo había citado a la montaña donde ellos muchas veces estuvieron compitiendo para ganar las carreras que ellos aceptaban correr. Sin embargo nunca habían corrido uno en contra del otro, Sasuke esta vez eligió su Lancer Evolution VIII, mientras que Naruto era fiel a su GTR R35. Ambos estaban completamente listos, subiendo las revoluciones de los motores hasta casi llegar al corte de inyección sin tomar una velocidad hasta que Karin diera la señal de partida.

 **BUENO BUENO DIRE SOLO UNA COSA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO PRIMERAMENTE Y A LOS QUE ODIAN ESPERAR DIRE QUE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, SERA LA PARTE FINAL, REALMENTE NO LE ENCUENTRO SENTIDO PONERLE MAS EMOCION A LA HISTORIA YA QUE USTREDES SON LOS QUE SUFREN... SOLO LES DIRE QUE TRATARE DE SACAR DESPUES OTRO FIC... LA VERDAD ME SIENTO MUY BIEN HACIENDO ESTO Y DIRE DE ANTEMANO QUE EL OTRO FIC QUE TENGO DE HETALIA LO BORRARÉ, SI SE QUE MUCHAS ME DIJERON QUE LA HISTORIA ERA INTERESANTE, PERO PERDI EL ARGUMENTO, AHORITA SOLO ME ENFOCO EN ESTE FIC Y QUIZAS LUEGO DE ESTE VENGA OTRO MAS... QUIEN SABE, DEPENDE DE SI SIGUEN VENDIENDO DROGA EN MI CALLE XDDD**


	15. Fin :3

**BUENO GENTE, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO TRAZO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJENME SU OPINION DE LO QUE LES HA PARECIDO.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISIMOTO, LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI Y A LA DROGA QUE CONSUMO PARA CREARLA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON XD**

La carrera comenzó y Sasuke rápidamente tomó ventaja, pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, es cierto que el EVO de Sasuke tenía más potencia en cantidad, sin embargo le costaba mucho hacer los giros cuando era necesario, rápidamente en una curva el rubio lo rebasó fácilmente. La carrera era de una ruta en bajada por una montaña, sector que estaba lleno de curvas y vueltas, más sin embargo a los 2 kilómetros finales había una línea recta en la cual se definiría quien era más rápido. Naruto estaba nuevamente por detrás de su amigo, tratando de mantener el ritmo de la velocidad que llevaba el chico de las patillas. La hora de la verdad había llegado, con Naruto a la cabeza por una dura curva que había antes de llegar a tierra derecha. Naruto llevaba levemente la ventaja pero Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco, ambos estaban superando los 180 kilómetros por hora y a medida que el chico de la patillas se acercaba, Naruto dudaba si usar o no el óxido nitroso, y sin embargo lo que él decidió fue pasar la última marcha que le quedaba, la sexta, con eso pudo mantener su distancia, así que Sasuke la última jugada que le quedaba era accionar el Nitro, rápidamente se acercaba al rubio y lo logró rebasar, sin embargo el rubio ya había accionado el nitro y logró emparejar con el Uchiha llegando a la meta, ambos llegaron tan rápido que no fue perceptible para el ojo humano quien era el que había salido vencedor así que vieron un video y resultó ser que el ganador de la carrera fue Uzumaki Naruto, solo porque su Nissan GTR tenía en la parte delantera un parachoques que era más alargado de lo normal.

El día del viaje había llegado, realmente Naruto y Hinata estaban muy nerviosos, el dejar Japón era una decisión muy difícil, llena de sentimientos chocando entre sí, que podían significar tristeza por una parte, ya que dejaría a su familia de lado y felicidad por el otro lado porque viviría con su amado Naruto, juntos por fin y además que ella podría cumplir su sueño de ser Ilustradora. Todos estaban reunidos a las afueras de la ciudad con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras que algunos solo expresaban seriedad, ese era el caso de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Te voy a extrañar Hinata, cuñada mía no sabes cuánto te quiero- Le decía Sakura a Hinata mientras le daba un abrazo.  
-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura-san.- Correspondía al abrazo.  
-Bueno Naruto yo creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro contacto íntimo, espero que la cuides, recuerda que si le partes el corazón, tu cuello sufrirá la misma desgracia- Le decía Sasuke a Naruto mientras efectuaban un apretón de amigos.

Naruto y Hinata se subieron al GTR R35 del rubio, debían ir a la ciudad de Yokohama a tomar el Barco, eran 23 días de viaje, ambos estaban muy bien preparados, llevaban comida y agua en caso de que hiciera falta para el viaje, sin embargo tanto como el pequeño Boruto como la reciente madre no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes.

Cuando llegaron al puerto subieron al crucero y el capitán de la nave les mostraba la habitación de ambos, por suerte Naruto había comprado una cuna que llevaba en el maletero de su vehiculo y pudo darle un lugar cómodo para dormir a su pequeño bebé. El vehiculo sería enviado de vuelta a Tokio a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, ya habían hecho todo el papeleo para que el vehiculo quedara a nombre del chico de las patillas, Hinata estaba exhausta así que al recostarse sobre la cama, así que luego de que pasara un breve tiempo no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras que el par de rubios estaban despiertos uno encima de otro, el pequeño Boruto apenas podía mover sus piecitos y manitos mirando alrededor del espacio que lo rodeaba.

Pasaron los días y nadie esperara que dentro de la cabina del capitán hubiera una tremenda explosión, no había duda se trataba de un atentado terrorista y a medida que todos corrían despavoridos por tratar de salvarse, Naruto buscaba un bote de remos para Hinata y su pequeño bebé que estaba llorando por el susto del estruendo. Finalmente el padre pudo encontrar un bote para su mujer y su hijo.

-Hinata, los voy a bajar cuidadosamente, si no logro salir vivo de aquí… rema hacia esa dirección, de aquí puedo ver Miami, en esta posada puedes quedarte. Te amo- Concluyó Naruto besando cortamente en los labios a Hinata.  
-¡Naruto-kun tú no puedes decir eso, no puedes decirme que no te volveré a ver nunca más, tienes un bebé que cuidar!- Decía impresionada Hinata mientras sostenía al bebé

Naruto hizo que Hinata que llevaba en sus brazos a Boruto subieran al bote salvavidas que estaba tratando de tomar, Suavemente comenzó a bajar la cuerda de la polea que lo sostenía en el aire. Bajaba más y más el vehiculo marino hasta que otra explosión se sintió en el barco y un pedazo de metal golpeó fuertemente en el hombro del joven padre, provocando que soltase la cuerda y que Hinata junto con Boruto cayesen de golpe al mar sobre el bote salvavidas, provocando que el pequeño bebé rompiera en llanto gracias al brusco movimiento, la chica aun sobre el bote miraba por todas partes que pudiese estar Naruto, sin embargo no aparecía y el no ver a su padre provocaba en el infante una gran desesperación.

Repentinamente Naruto dio un salto al agua, cayó como pudo al mar, nadó hacia el bote de remos y cuando pudo poner la mano sobre el pequeño rayo de esperanza que los llevaría a Miami, Hinata tomó la mano de su amado y aun con el pequeño en su otro brazo ayudó a Naruto a subir al bote. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con un fuerte abrazo y un leve beso dejaron la mayor preocupación que tenían en ese momento, el rubio vio a su hijo y tomó su pequeña cabeza en su mano, acariciándolo y provocando que este pequeño y adorable bebé dejara salir una sonrisa. Parecía ser que todo saldría en las noticias internacionales y locales, el accidente terrorista fue algo que remeció al mundo entero y aún más sabiendo que una joven pareja y un bebé lograron salir sanos y salvos.

Había pasado un año desde la llegada a los Estados Unidos por parte de Naruto y Hinata, ambos sabían perfectamente el inglés y ya Hinata tenía la mitad de los estudios de ilustradora, los estaba tomando en la noche, ya que en el día Naruto trabajaba en casa, en su humilde taller mecánico haciendo reparaciones, era muy buen profesional por lo cual se le hizo gran fama y tenía muchos clientes. A veces el pequeño Boruto veía como su padre trabajaba en los vehículos que le llegaban para una mantención o reparación. No podía decirse que Hinata era el ama de casa, pues el rubio siempre la ayudaba en las labores de la casa y siempre que podía dedicarle un tiempo libre a su mujer él lo hacía con alguna rosa o una caja de chocolates.

Un día Hinata volvió muy animada de la universidad, pues había sacado buena calificación en el examen para poder aprobar y así pasar al segundo y último año de la carrera, estaba muy feliz así que al entrar al departamento donde vivía junto con Naruto, dejó su mochila en el sofá y muy feliz entró a ducharse. El departamento tenía tres habitaciones, una era la matrimonial que estaba compuesta por una cama King y dos mesitas, cada una con una lámpara sobre ellas mismas, las paredes eran de color blanco y la cama estaba delante de la ventana principal que daba una hermosa vista al mar, la habitación de Boruto era totalmente celeste, tenía muchos juguetes que el rubio le fue comprando a lo largo del tiempo y además tenía la cuna muy bien protegida del calor o el frio, ya que habían comprado un climatizador y además tenían un intercomunicador que les avisaba cuando el bebé necesitaba comer o que le hicieran dormir. La tercera habitación era la que ocupaba Hinata para hacer sus trabajos y proyectos, tenía una mesa de trabajo donde hacía medidas y cortes, además Naruto le había comprado un plotter de corte en caso de que ella necesitara alguna vez de unos sticker. En esta habitación también había un MAC que la chica lo usaba para trabajar, sobre todo en las noches después que ella llegaba de la universidad.

Mientras Naruto estaba haciendo dormir al pequeño Boruto y Hinata se estaba bañando, el celular del rubio sonó, sencillamente el Uzumaki mayor dejó que este sonara, ya que hacer dormir a su pequeño bebé era mucho más importante. Hinata salió del baño con el pijama puesto y al ver sobre su cama la imagen de un padre dormido que tenía sobre su pecho a un bebé que estaba con el estómago encima del cuerpo de Naruto fue más que suficiente para que ella dejara salir una sonrisa. Cargó al pequeño bebé con cuidado de que no se despertara y caminó hacia la habitación del niño, encendió la luz tenue que en ese lugar había y dejó al pequeño rubio en la cuna tapado con las frazadas de su cuna, se dirigió a su habitación y al ver que su amado estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero, la chica no tuvo más opción que dejar salir una leve risa.

-¿Puedo saber señorita porque me ha quitado a mi hijo de las manos?- Preguntaba Naruto mientras sonreía juguetonamente.  
-Por el simple hecho de que el pequeño tiene su habitación y no debe ser tan mimado a veces, señor Uzumaki- Replicaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba salir una leve risa.  
-Usted al parecer solo quiere dejar su apellido de lado y ser Uzumaki Hinata, ¿No es así?- Preguntaba Naruto mientras le tomaba la mano de Hinata y le colocaba un anillo.

Hinata estaba completamente sorprendida y emocionada, su chico le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, realmente solo atinó a verlo a los ojos, lo que provocó que el rubio le acariciase su rostro y le diera un dulce beso. Mientras el rubio la basaba, ella se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias de Naruto que poco tardo en dejarla recostada sobre la cama y el quedar sobre ella, se separaron por falta de aire y aun mirándose a los ojos ambos conocían las intenciones del otro así que solamente se dejaron llevar por sus corazones. Naruto suavemente le besaba su cuello, mientras que su mano subía la parte de arriba de la ropa de dormir de la chica, ella estaba ardiendo por dentro, quería sentir a su amado y el a su vez deseaba sentirla a ella. Le quitó la parte de arriba, ella llevaba un juego de ropa interior color rosa, la hacía ver muy sexy y delicada, desgraciadamente la debilidad del rubio, le desabrochó el brassier y lo mandó lejos, estaba desesperado por lamer esos pechos tan suaves y esponjosos así que eso fue lo que hizo, mientras que con una mano el masajeaba uno, con su beca saboreaba el pezón de la chica de los ojos color perla. Ella gemía dulcemente mientras que sus manos aprisionaban la cabeza del rubio, ella estaba realmente muy feliz de que su cuerpo fuera más que suficiente para volver loco al padre de su hijo, la hacía sentir muy bien el hecho de que él no había perdido lo que sentía por ella así que se dejó llevar por los besos cortos que el rubio le daba en sus pechos, su vientre y hasta llegar a su propia intimidad. Esta vez el acto debía ser especial y el rubio quitó suavemente las bragas de Hinata y besó la parte intima de la chica provocando un leve gemido, posteriormente la lengua masculina de él acariciaba todos los rincones del sexo de la chica, haciendo que esta se volviera loca del placer que esto le provocaba y al cabo de unos instantes ella se aferró a las sabanas y dejó salir mucho fluido y un fuerte gemido, señal de que había llegado al clímax. Naruto estaba muy ardiente, deseaba hacer su mujer nuevamente a Hinata e ingresó suavemente en su chica, ella estaba realmente apretada y suave, tal cual como la primera vez. La comenzó a embestir muy lento y suave para que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño y grosor del miembro del rubio, por poco tiempo aguantó a ese ritmo ya que las caricias en la mejilla por parte de Hinata le daban la señal de que aumentara la velocidad. Sus manos se entrelazaban a medida que el la embestía, se miraban a los ojos mientras que ya empezaban a sentir un leve cosquilleo que subia desde sus piernas, ese era el momento máximo de placer y ambos lo consiguieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que el rubio lo manifestó de manera en que dejó mostrar sus dientes y apretando sus ojos, la chica lo demostró marcando a su amor en la espalda con sus uñas. Cuando el efecto de Naruto pasó el dejó caer su cabeza sobre los pechos desnudos de Hinata mientras esta respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos entreabiertos con una leve lagrima de felicidad cayendo.

-Estuviste fantástico amor, siempre me haces sentir tan bien cuando hacemos el amor, no eres brusco ni tampoco muy aburrido, no hay nada más genial que tu.-Decía Hinata mientras le masajeaba la nuca a Naruto.  
-Eso es… porque yo no tengo sexo contigo, yo contigo hago el amor- Replicaba el rubio mientras se quitaba de encima de su novia y futura esposa.  
-Gracias por hacerme madre, gracias por escogerme como tu mujer, gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por todo.-Decía Hinata mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas de emoción y ponía su en el pecho del rubio, mientras que su brazo lo atrapaba por el estómago de este.  
Amor, no deberías agradecerme nada, ya que el solo hecho de que tú seas feliz, me llena y me hace feliz.- Decía Naruto mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Hinata por medio de su brazo que abrazaba a la chica.

El acto los dejó completamente exhaustos y ellos debían descansar por lo que no duraron mucho tiempo siendo melosos uno con otro y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pasaron tres semanas de que ellos hicieron el amor por última vez y llegó lo más esperado por Hinata, ya que ella estaba ya exhausta por tanto examen que debía dar, llegaron las vacaciones y ahora ella podría dedicarle todo el tiempo a su hijo, pero había algo que la preocupaba, su periodo no había llegado el día anterior, seguramente era normal ya que a veces suelen haber desfases de un día o dos. Así que junto con el pequeño Boruto en su coche ella salió a la farmacia comprar un test de embarazo, volvió a su casa y se realizó la prueba casera, el resultado no era lo que ella esperaba.

Había salido positivo y en ese momento ella estaba muy asustada, ya que Naruto de por sí ya estaba agotado por cuidar al pequeño Boruto, no podría imaginarse como sería cuidar a dos bebés. Lloraba dentro del baño mientras el pequeño bebé dormía en la Habitación, y Naruto estaba de vuelta en casa, trató de abrir la puerta del baño para ducharse, ya que había tenido que cambiar un par de Homocinéticas, pero al percatarse que la puerta estaba asegurada por dentro dijo.

-Amor, cuando salgas me avisas, quiero ducharme- Decía Naruto mientras se quitaba la sucia remera de trabajo.  
-¡Na…Naruto-Kun debemos Hablar!- Decía gritando desesperada y llorando Hinata.

Naruto se asustó mucho y en ese instante de una sola patada abrió la puerta lo que provocó que la delicada chica se asustara aún más de lo que ya estaba y cubriéndose la cabeza le repetía entre lágrimas y miedo al rubio la frase "No me pegues".

-Hinata yo jamás te levantaría la mano, ¿Qué ocurre, por qué lloras?- Preguntaba el rubio mientras se percataba del test de embarazo.

Se agachó, recogió el aparato y vio el resultado, la sorpresa fue tan grande que el perdió la fuerza que tenía en la mano y no pudo sostener el test dejándolo caer. Salió del baño y aun atónito se quedó mirando afuera de la ventana. Hinata desesperada lo abrazó por detrás y dejando unas lágrimas en su desnuda espalda le decía mientras lloraba desesperada.

-Naruto-kun, perdóname fui una tonta, debí cuidarme t no lo hice, fui una tonta, estúpida, desquiciada, abortaré si es necesario pero no me odies.- En ese momento Naruto le quitó las manos de su torso y se volteó con una mirada muy enojada.  
-No seas estúpida, Jamás permitiría que abortes a una vida, es más, no sé si reír o llorar de felicidad por este hermoso regalo que me has dado, si con Boruto yo ya era feliz, con este nuevo bebé seré el doble de feliz.-Le decía el rubio mirando a los ojos a Hinata.

El abrazo fue lo único que pudo hacer que Hinata se calmara y pensara con los pies en el suelo, aunque no literalmente, ya que ella estaba en el aire sostenida por un hombre que realmente estaba muy feliz de volver a ser padre, esta vez de una nueva vida.

-No quiero saber qué es lo que será hasta que nazca, es un capricho que quiero sentir.-Decía Naruto mientras sostenía a Hinata en el aire.  
-Claro amor- Respondía sonriente la chica de los ojos color perla.

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel evento y mientras eran las 2:00 A.M. Naruto estaba profundamente dormido hasta que un llanto del pequeño Boruto lo despertó, a pesar de que las habitaciones estaban muy distantes unas de otras, el tele comunicador le informaba del comportamiento del pequeño rubio. Así que como buen padre, él se levantó de la cama y fue a calmar al bebé. Pasó media hora desde que el padre salió a calmar a su hijo y cuando volvió a la cama se encontró con una Hinata que estaba despierta.

-¿Naruto-kun, tú crees que haya algo abierto a esta hora?, quiero sandía- Decía Hinata mientras miraba a los ojos a su ya esposo.  
-¿Sandía? Bueno, de acuerdo trataré de conseguirla- Decía ya resignado el rubio mientras se ponía la bata para salir.

Aunque el sueño era bastante, el rubio salió en su auto que era un Chevrolet Cobalt de cuatro puertas, buscó por largo tiempo alguna verdulería que estuviese abierta pero solo encontró helado de sandía, y ante la negativa de encontrar la fruta, resignado le compró el helado de sandía a su esposa.

Cuando Naruto volvió a casa y le llevó el helado de Sandía a Hinata, ella no quiso rechazar el esfuerzo de su marido por darle en el gusto así que aceptó el helado y aunque parezca impresionante en la noche logró comerse toda la casata.

Cuando ya era la Hora del parto, Hinata estaba terminando un examen de título para poder recibirse de diseñadora, ya que los exámenes escritos ella los realizaba online con una aplicación para la computadora, esta vez ella estaba terminando su tesis cuando un fuerte dolor le vino en su vientre, estaba completamente adolorida y se quejaba pero ella debía terminar el informe. Pero Naruto no era estúpido y sabía que el bebé nacería pronto así que la observaba atentamente. A pesar que la chica no podía concentrarse con el inmenso dolor que las contracciones le generaban, el rubio entró a la sala de estudio a preguntarle si quería algo para comer o beber y al percatarse del estado de Hinata no pensó dos veces y la cargó. La sacó de la casa y la metía en su auto, rápidamente corrió de vuelta hacia arriba en busca del pequeño Boruto que estaba despierto, pues eran las cinco de la tarde. A toda velocidad el padre como en los viejos tiempos corrió a toda velocidad saltándose las luces rojas y las señaléticas, ocasionando que la policía lo siguiese. Le hicieron la señal de que se detuviese, pero el solamente activó los hazard, y no soltó el acelerador. Así que el policía pidió refuerzos lo más rápido posible, sin embargo el rubio llegó al hospital y rápidamente bajó a Hinata que tenía la mano posicionada en su vientre muy adolorida.

-¡Policía de Miami, ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!-Decía el policía mientras le apuntaba al rubio que tenía en sus brazos a Hinata.  
-Oficial, después arreglemos cuentas. Mi esposa va a dar a luz, ¿Le puedo pedir que cuide a mi hijo que está en el auto por favor?- Le pedía el rubio al policía e ingresó rápidamente al hospital con Hinata en sus brazos sin decir nada más.

Se llevaron a Hinata a la sala de parto y el rubio volvió por el pequeño Boruto. Sin embargo el oficial de policía le estaba poniendo unas multas por las infracciones cometidas. Cosa que Naruto no le interesaba en ese momento, estaba enfocado en el parto de su esposa. Sin embargo el policía lo seguía a donde fuese que estuviese el padre de la criatura.

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿Sabe lo rápido que iba? Necesito ver su permiso y su registro.- Decía de manera imponente el oficial de policía.  
-Señor policía que no ve que mi esposa va a dar a luz y encima de todo tengo a mi hijo llorando en mis brazos por toda la conmoción. Por favor después arreglemos los problemas de las multas y esas cosas ¿Quiere?-Le pedía el Uzumaki mayor al policía mientras trataba de calmar al pequeño Boruto.

Naruto fue llamado a la sala de parto e ingresó junto con su hijo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que es lo que nacería, ¿Niño o Niña? Era la gran interrogante que él tenía mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital para llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Hinata, cuando llegó y pudo ver a su esposa sentada en la cama sudando y con un bebé de cabello negro y llorando desesperado, su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil, tanto fue la sorpresa que la enfermera le quitó al pequeño Boruto de los brazos y lo cargó por él, si no podía ser que el padre perdiera la fuerza de sus brazos y dejara car involuntariamente al pequeño niño.

-Felicidades Señor Uzumaki, usted es padre de una hermosa y sana niña.-Decía la enfermera que le estaba ayudando a cargar a Boruto.

La palabra niña daba vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto como cuando un automóvil de Nascar da vueltas en una pista, estaba completamente sorprendido, e impresionado, realmente el esperaba un niño nuevamente, alguien con quien podría enseñarle el amor por los autos, al igual que como lo tenía planeado con Boruto, sin embargo cuando le dijeron la palabra niña su mundo se vino abajo, no porque no le agradara la idea de tener una hija, más bien se imaginaba que la niña tarde o temprano tendría un novio y se fantaseaba lo peor, pero esas imágenes se borraron cuando el sostuvo a su pequeña bebita en sus brazos.

-Que linda es… es tan frágil y hermosa… como un girasol, un hermoso girasol… te llamarás Himawari.-Decía Naruto mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

La familia Uzumaki vivía momentos lindos la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre estaban unidos. Desde el nacimiento de Himawari, Hinata comenzó a trabajar en casa en una gran agencia de publicidad y ella era la encargada de diseñar los logotipos, mientras que Naruto seguía haciendo reparaciones de vehículos en el jardín de la casa, hasta que ahorró lo suficiente como para poder comprar un pequeño terreno y ahí hizo su taller mecánico, al principio él estaba solo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el rubio fue contratando gente y ayudantes, la empresa se volvió cada vez más grande y el dinero abundaba en la familia, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo que más importaba en el ambiente era la felicidad amplia que se respiraba en la casa Uzumaki.

Fin

 **BUENO GENTE, DESPUES DE TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ES IMPORTANTE QUE SEPAN QUE ESTA ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCION A LA REAL HISTORIA, YA QUE EL PROXIMO FIC QUE SUBIRE SERA DE LA NUEVA GENERACION, SI AQUELLOS BEBÉS, BORUTO, SARADA Y HIMAWARI TENDRAN MAS EN ESTA HISTORIA... REALMENTE QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE ESTA IDEA, POR QUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLA... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC, ESTA INTRODUCCION JEJE**


End file.
